More To Life
by Shamanic Destiny
Summary: AU [MS&IK(PREVIOUSLY MOONLIGHT SHADOW)Sango’s family was murdered by a vampire named Naraku and ever since she’s been a vampire slayer. But then one day Sango meets someone who turns her life around and makes her question everything she’s stood for.
1. A Warm Night in LA

**Moonlight Shadow** - Chapter 1

_Summary: Sango's family was murdered by a vampire named Naraku and ever since she's been tracking down vampires and slaying them. But then Sango meets someone who flips her life around and makes her question everything she's ever believed in…._

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**HIGHLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES!!!!!! READ OR BE HIGHLY CONFUSED WHEN IT COMES TO THE VAMPIRES IN THIS FIC!!!!!**_

_Okay firstly my idea of a vampire is NOT even remotely like those portrayed in your basic horror movies (even though Vanhellsing is one of my all time favs) so here we go My version of a vampire_

_1) yes does need to drink blood to survive. They do not require food, or water but some chose to eat it anyway for enjoyment or as not to alienate any human they are with._

_2) do not have green/freakishly pale skin with long black hair. They look like practically any other human. Though many times when they die they loose their "human lustre"_

_3) their fangs are retractable (they can shrink/inlarge are will)_

_4) do not fear galic because it will kill them they just don't like it due to the fact they have super senses (about 5 times better than ours) and garlic is extremily smelly (even for us humans)_

_5) can be viewed in a mirror. This gets a little confusing, but basically this is because they have a soul (which is what I believe mirrors give us a glimpse of) and since many vampires when they "die" loose their morals which deteriorates their soul their image becomes blurred._

_well thats about it. if you have any questions just place them in your review. Hope i haven't made up all not want to read this fic.....sighs oh dear. Well on with the fic...those of you who haven't started running for the hills_

* * *

It was a warm night is Los Angels. Catching her reflection in a store window Sango grinned. Not many people she new would ever consider walking down one of the most dangerous streets in LA at 1:00 in the morning. Grinning wryly Sango thought. "Then again I've never been normal." Looking back again at her reflection she realized she looked tense, she needed to loosen up. Putting a goofy smile on her face Sango began to hum, the trick was to look helpless, defenceless, weak; she needed to look like prey. If her attitude didn't attract one of their kind her clothes would. She had chosen out tight black pants and a hot pink tank top that showed off her slim frame and well toned muscles, she had purposely left her throat bear, no necklace no coat; she was practically screaming an invitation to any one of their kind.

Hearing voices Sango tensed once more, but it was only two friends walking side by side, it was obvious they were drunk and had just come from a bar. Shaking her head at the stupidity of the two girls, Sango suddenly smiled, was she really any more intelligent? Sango let herself laugh at the thought; after all it was only another thing that made her look venerable. A block of walking later, Sango was getting impatient, why had no one spotted her!?! Her aura was shielded so they had no reason to fear her, who else was there that they could be feeding on!?!

Suddenly remembering the two girls she had just passed Sango thought "SHIT!" and just as if on cue the two drunken girls screamed. Sprinting back the way she had come and in the direction if the screams, Sango prayed she wouldn't be too late. Rounding he corner she saw a gruesome picture that made her hesitate for a moment, there was one of them there, but he already had his mouth at the girl's throat. Throwing a glass bottle at the creatures head, Sango attempted to distract it, but to no avail.

"Damn it Sango! You should know by now that once they have that blood lust they practically ignore everything else!..........Except for one thing that will scare them shtless." Instantly Sango let the shields containing her aura down, allowing it to flood out. Instantly the vampire whirled around, a look of terror on his face, yet reluctant to let go of his meal. "Let the girl go you leech!" Sango yelled. "Why don't you come pick on some one with your own power!"

Letting the girl fall, the vampire snarled at the insult and launched into his attack. "Get out of here NOW!" Sango yelled to the girl who had rushed to her best friend's side. The girl tried to heave the other to her feet but it was no use, the vampire had sucked too much of her blood, she was weaker than a newborn kitten. "I should be lucky she's alive at all," Sango though to herself easily avoiding the vampire's attacks. It was obvious he had just been changed; he was too new to fighting.

Sighing Sango acknowledged the fact that this battle was going to be over very soon and that any clues she had hope to gain about the whereabouts of her arch enemy tonight would never come into the light. Fast as lightning Sango flicked the switch which had held the concealed knife in the small of her back free, and she allowed the vampire a moment of fear, before she plunged the knife into his cold, still heart. The vampire looked confused and then sad for a moment, but Sango felt no pity towards him as he dropped to the ground and within moments turned to dust. She knew better than that, this creature had spent what ever amount of time he had lived as a vampire living off the blood of the humans he had killed. If not for her he would have added many more to that list.

Dropping to her knees she picked up her knife whipping the blood off on her pants, and then re-sheathed it. Turning to the girls, she said, "I'd get out of here now, if I were you, his kind will have sensed his death and will come to investigate." She turned to walk away but the conscious girl jumped up and grabbed her arm. Sango turned and the girl said her voice shaking, "Will she be okay?" Sango looked over at the girl lying on the pavement, already a slight bit of color was forming on her cheeks, she would live. "Yes," Sango said. "She'll probably be a bit weak for a few days, but she'll live." The girl sighed and Sango turned to walk away, but the girl grabbed her arm again and said, "That was a vampire wasn't it?" Sango stood silently for a moment, this girl was smart she realized the danger they had been in, then making up her mind nodded her head and said "yes. Now I must be going, good bye." "Thank you, who ever you are," Sango heard the girl say as she walked away.

---------------

Soon Sango was soaking in a hot luxurious bath in her apartment. As she mentally went over the night's incidents she was ready to kick herself. She had made so many mistakes! It couldn't happen again. In her business, mistakes resluted in death. Getting out of the bath Sango dried of and picked up the pen on the top of her toilet and put another tick on the piece of paper that hung beside her calendar. 

"Not bad," she thought counting the tallies. "That makes twenty this month," her gaze fell on the calendar and Sango groaned. She had forgotten that she was starting school tomorrow. Damn! Going to her room she hastily packed a bag with a binder full of paper a pen and a pencil, she then carefully chose of a casual outfit of jeans, a pink shirt and a jean jacket. She might not be the prettiest but she would at least look presentable. Glancing at the pile of blood-stained clothes in her corner Sango made a mental note to get them clean, there were more clothes in that pile then there were in her closet.

Crawling into bed, Sango kissed the picture of her family, taken only a month and a half ago. Turning off the light Sango made the vow she made every night before falling asleep; "To those whom I loved, I will avenge your deaths."

_Wow this fic sure is dark compaired to my other fics (To Love an Enemy and Love Comes to Those Who Wait) I hope I don't turn anybody of reading my story from the first chapter, eek I didn't think of that and well if I did you should have read the author's note. I did say it was important. Well please review. Buh-bye for now_


	2. The Stench of Vampire

**Moonlight Shadow** - _Chapter 2_

_disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but sadly I don't._

_

* * *

_

_Beepity Beep! Beepity Beep! Beepity Beep!_

SMACK! came Sango's hand on her alarm clock. Groaning Sango's first thought of the day was, "Why do they have to make us get up at such an ungodly hour in the morning!?! UGH! It's too early for school!" Fighting off the desire to go back to sleep, Sango sat up and crawled out of bed. Dragging herself to the bathroom she turned the shower on and hoped in. Letting the warm water flood her body, Sango washed her hair, wondering what her new school would be like.

Before Naraku had killed her family, her school work had meant the world to her, she had been so dedicated. She had been offered three scholarships, but that meant nothing now. Now school was only something she went to so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself. What was the point of school, she was probably wasn't going to live much longer anyways. Sooner or later she would mess up and it would cost her her life; that was the brutal truth. Everyday Sango reminded herself that most vampire slayers were lucky to live to see their fortieth birthday. And those were the slayers that didn't go out to fight vampires every night. Most vampire slayers weren't suicidal enough to go hunting one of the most feared and powerful vampires alone. But then again their families probably hadn't been murdered, they probably had things to live for....unlike her.

Almost everyday Sango contemplated suicide, what did she have left to live for? What was there_ left_ for her to live for? Her family had been slaughtered in front of her while she had been helpless to do anything. Her home had been burned to the ground and technically she didn't even exist according to the authorities. Everyone she knew believed her body had been burned and that the police had been unable to find her ashes.....that her body had been among her families. Shaking her head Sango turned the shower off, she couldn't allow herself to think like that! She needed to focus her energy on tracking down Naraku and killing him. And well if she died in the process, which was most likely...well it didn't matter as long as Naraku died with her. She would most likely die from her injuries, but what did it matter.... no one would mourn her passing, no one would probably even notice if she died.

Sango didn't allow herself the luxury of friends, they were nothing more then a distraction....not to mention caring about others was a weakness. Friends could be used against you, not to mention having any intimate relationships with her endangered that person's life.

Drying off with a towel Sango ran a comb through her wet hair and then blow-dried it. After throwing her jeans and t-shirt on Sango quickly applied pink eye shadow to her eyelids and tied her hair back in a long ponytail with a white ribbon. Grabbing an apple and a juice box Sango dashed out the door grabbing her backpack on the way out. Reaching the bus stop Sango groaned as she saw the bus had just left. Looking at her watch Sango thought, "Well I guess a morning run would be a good a way as any of starting my day. If I hurry I'll probably just make it." Taking off at a sprint Sango reached her school in ten minutes, as she reached the school yard Sango slowed to a walk. Looking at her watch not even out of breath, she grinned. "Ten minutes that's good to know."

As she walked up the stairs and through the front door Sango was amazed to find that she dreaded her first day of school more than she did battling vampires. Walking through the hallway Sango grinned she must look good if she was able to turn the heads of practically the entire male population. Making her way to the principles office Sango without getting lost made her feel slightly more confident. "Hello," she said politely smiling at the secretary sitting at the desk. "I'm Sango Smith. I'm new at the school and I was just wondering if you could help me with what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh, of course dear hello my name's Renée," the lady said kindly.

Just then a girl with long black hair strode into the office carrying a pile of papers. "Good morning Renée," the girl said cheerfully. "I have those papers for the graduation costs you asked me to find."

"Hello Kagome dear I'll be with you in just a moment," the lady said turning back to Sango rustling through a pile of papers that looked to Sango like attendance lists. "Now do you know what class you're in?"

"Yes, ummm 12B...I think," Sango replied unsure.

"Oh," Renée said perking up. "Well Kagome's in that class, I'm sure she wouldn't mind showing you around would you Kagome? I'll just give you your locker number and combo and your set."

"Oh not at all...Sango was it?" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah I'm Sango," Sango said accepting the sheet of paper with her locker humber and combo.

"Hi I'm Kagome, I'm class valedictorian. It's nice to meet you Sango," Kagome said smiling broadly. Turning to Renée she said, "I'll leave these sheets with you Renée, if you have any questions just call me to the office." Turning back to Sango, Kagome steered her out the door and down the hall. Something tickled the edge of Sango mind, but looking at Kagome's brown eyes she knew it was impossible for her to be a vampire, yet she didn't feel completely human either. Shaking it off, Sango paid attention to what Kagome was saying. "Now what was your locker combo?" Kagome asked pausing. "Um 276," Sango replied glancing at the sheet. "Oh my gosh are you serious!" Kagome squealed. "That's right next to mine!"  
  
Sango had to grin at the other girls attitude Kagome was so carefree and cheerful. "I'm really thankful for you offering to take me under your wing Kagome," Sango said. "I'd be so lost without you."

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome said leading Sango to a locker that had the number 276. Sango deftly opened her lock while Kagome continued saying. "I'm really happy that I can help, feel free to ask me anything, I can only imagine how nervous you must be starting a new school halfway through grade 12."

Throwing her books in her locker, Sango said, "you have no idea. What do we have first?"

"Biology," Kagome replied promptly. Grabbing a binder and a her pencil case Sango closed her locker.

"Ready," she said.

"Okay just follow me then, now the hallways are pretty crowded down this wing so keep me in sight okay?" Kagome said walking towards a crowd of milling students. Sango gulped and nodded, making sure that she kept Kagome's green t-shirt in view Sango managed to make it through the crowd. "Phew," she said to Kagome. "That was some crowd!"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed walking into a door, Sango followed but halted the moment she stepped into the class room. "Sango what is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked worried.

Sango didn't answer all she did was glare around the room. She knew exactly what was wrong: the room stank of the aura of a vampire!

__

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Oooh that was pretty dark at the beginning ne? Well a bit of a boring chapter as far as action goes, but I promise it will pick up next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!! I was slightly sad when i got no reviews for the last chappie sniff sniff doesn't anybody like my story? Oh well hopefully someone is actually reading this and decides its worth reviewing. Well chow for now (hey that rhymes!)_


	3. Alley Fight

**Moonlight Shadow** - _Chapter 3_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_YAY!!!! I got a review I'm sooooooooooooo happy! Thanks so much KeeraSango you really made my day!!! _

**KeeraSango:**_ Yes I actually have read Amelia's books aren't they awsome. they're what actually inspired me to write this story. My favorites are Hawksong (even though that one isn't about vampires) and Midnight Predator. As for leather pants......starts drooling may try to incorperate that scrumpsious idea in my next chapter....oooh man you're right Miroku would look good in leather.....Inuyasha too. Well thanks so much for reviewing so this chapter is dedicated to you!_

* * *

"Sango?" Kagome asked. "Will you answer me, you're so intense right now its scaring me..." 

"Oh!" Sango said snapping out of her trance. "Sorry, I just- never mind it was nothing."

Sighing with relief, Kagome said, "I'm glad it was kind of freaky, you walked into the classroom and you suddenly went into this intensely focussed, I don't know what to call it- some sort of trance. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Sango said to reassure Kagome, why should she bother worrying this girl with her problems, not to mention Kagome would never believe her if she said someone in the room was a vampire.

"That's good," Kagome said and taking Sango hand let her to the back of the room where two boys were sitting. One with dark hair had his head down on his desk and looked quite ill and weak. The other had long white hair and looked slightly worried. And both of them stank of vampire. "Sango I'd like you to meet Inuyasha," Kagome said putting her other hand on the vampire named Inuyasha's shoulder and then pointing at the vampire with his head on his desk, "and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku, this is Sango, she's the new girl in our class."

"Yeah, nice to meet you and all of that junk," Inuyasha said.

Sango looked him over inch by inch, while she said. "Yeah." Her evaluating eyes missed nothing from his white hair to how much his aura stank of blood, human blood. White hair wasn't that uncommon for vampires, contrary to most beliefs not all vampires hair went black when they changed some went the opposite way of the colour spectrum, but they were few and far between.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha's rudeness but ignored it by turning her attention to Miroku. Her brows knit together when he said nothing. Looking up at Inuyasha Sango saw the worry reflected in her eyes. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha just shook his head returning his eyes to Miroku. Sango then eyed the vampire named Miroku, and a slight flicker of confusion crossed her face. His aura was weak, far too weak. The aura of a vampire surrounded him, but it was fainter than any she had met before. It was obvious that something was wrong with him.

"Miroku," Kagome said gently putting a hand gently on his back and rubbing back and forth. "Are you alright?" With a groan Miroku raised his head. Sango saw that his eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles beneath them.

"Good morning Kagome," he said trying to pump some life into his voice. His eyes lit up when he saw Sango, putting on a cheerful face he stood up, and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Miroku, and who are you?"

"This is Sango the new girl," Kagome said.

A grimace of disgust crossed Sango's face when Miroku touched her hand, shaking his grip off with a vicious flick of her wrist, she turned around and walked to the opposite corner of the class and sat down. Sango was glad when their teacher entered the room at that second, with an all too cheerful smile and asked them to sit down. Sango could sense Kagome's gaze lingering on her, and tried to ignore how the girl was upset at her reaction to her best friends.

Throughout the rest of her Biology class Sango debated what was to be done about the two vampires. She had to kill them that much was obvious. It was just the how that always possessed a problem; it wasn't like she could just walk up to them and kill them, not with all the other students around. But she would have to do it soon, she just couldn't let them live, the sooner they were of the face of the Earth the better.

After class Sango didn't wait for Kagome instead she left quickly, trying hard to ignore the feeling of hurt in her gut as she turned a blind ear to the only person in the entire school that had attempted to make her feel welcome. Sango managed to evade Kagome for the rest of the day, and when the bell rang she was one of the first out of the large wooden doors. As she passed the playground a block from her apartment she paused a moment to watch the children playing there. Sango had always loved watching children; they were so happy, carefree, so trusting and naïve. They're innocence amazed her, that in the middle of this confused and pointless world they could continue to play tag.

Sighing, Sango started walking again. She had almost reached her apartment when she sensed a vampire aura, in the alley she was passing by. Dumping her book bag on the ground and with a quick check that the knives secured on her wrists, and hidden by her jean coat were intact, Sango walked stealthily in. Fighting the urge to throw up, Sango took the scene before in her. Miroku and Inuyasha were there, but what sickened her was that in Miroku's arms was Kagome.

Growling Sango said, "let the girl go you leeches," every word dripping with disgust and anger. Both vampires looked up momentarily shocked at the intrusion.

Kagome struggled out of Miroku's arms and whirled around, "Sango!"

"Get out of here Kagome," Sango said.

"Oh no Sango, did you just see that!" Kagome said surprised and Sango almost detected a bit of shame in her voice.

"This is the last time, I'm going to say this Kagome, get out of here," Sango said deathly calm, releasing the switch on her wrist Sango let a knife fall into her hand. "Believe me you don't want to be here, once I start."

Inuyasha glanced at her sharply and swore. "Damn it Kagome! You IDIOT! You led a slayer right to us!" Barring his fangs he stepped forward.

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed confused turning to Inuyasha still supporting Miroku in her arms.

"So you're the one that killed Gabrielle last night aren't you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know, I try to avoid first name bases with those I kill," Sango replied. "Kagome, I mean it get out of here."

"Oh no Sango! Please this is not what it looks like! Let me explain please," Kagome begged stepping forward.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but in case you didn't know your so called friends haven't been completely honest about who – or should I say what – they are," Sango said crouching into a fighting stance.

"If you're referring to the fact that their both vampires I already know," Kagome said frantically. "Now Sango please you have to let me explain, you don't understand-"

"Don't tell me I don't understand," Sango snapped. "I understand perfectly, and I also understand that it was filth like this that slaughtered my family!" With a battle cry Sango flung herself into battle releasing her other knife and slashing at Inuyasha. Nimbly leaping aside Inuyasha evaded her knife, and attacked only to meet Sango blades once again. Snarling and clutching the arm Sango had slashed Inuyasha paused before attacking again this time swiping one of her blades out of her hand. Attacking once again Sango ducked in with lightning fast move that knocked Inuyasha on his back. Running at him again, Sango was furious when he managed to roll out of harms way with reflexes five times faster than human ones.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha don't hurt her, she doesn't understand!! She was only trying to help me."

Evading Sango attack once again Inuyasha retorted, "Kagome, she's the one who's killed all those other vampires, seriously what do you want me to do, sit down and have tea!"

"I want you to get out of there!" Kagome screamed.

"I never leave a battle," Inuyasha retorted attacking Sango once more.

"Inuyasha this is no time to be stubborn, I'm serious," Kagome yelled clearly afraid he was going to get hurt. After all Sango knife had come pretty close a couple of times. "Think about Miroku, if you die he'll be too weak to defend himself, you have to get him out of here!" Glancing at his friend who was still pale, Inuyasha groaned. Faster than lightning he knocked Sango back against the brick wall dashing over to Miroku and hoisting him up over his shoulder and then vanished leaving behind a white fog.

Sighing Kagome let the tension drain out of her muscles, quickly she dashed over to Sango and tried to help her up, but Sango shook off the offered hand. Standing up Sango silently sheathed her knives and turned and began to walk away. "Sango please!" Kagome begged grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," Sango said harshly. "I'm going."

"Sango listen to me, you have to hear me out, Inuyasha and Miroku they're not like the other vampires, they're-"

"I don't _have_ to listen to anything," Sango said. Rounding around at Kagome Sango yelled, "I can't believe you're defending them Kagome! It's you're fault they managed to escape!"

"Of course, I couldn't let you kill them, they're my friends!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well let me tell you Kagome, you're friends are killers, they've both killed humans just like you and me, and if it weren't for me you'd be dead too!"

"Miroku would never kill me, neither would Inuyasha. I was letting Miroku drink my blood, because it's more potent than human blood, and he needed to feed, but he hates to so that's why he was so weak." Kagome said hurriedly attempting to explain.

"Kagome, I don't know what lies they've been feeding you but you know what if you choose to believe them then that's your choice, but I'm telling you they are not worth the dust on your feet. They have killed and they will kill again if they're not stopped. Now as far as I'm concerned I have nothing more to say and want to hear anymore, so good bye." Sango said ruthlessly turning around and walking off.

_Author's Note: Ooooh and as they say the plot thickens, well hope you liked please review so far I've only had one review sniffs well once again a HUGE hooray goes out to KeeraSango for reviewing._


	4. An Interesting Accord

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter 4 **

I don't own Inuyasha

"RAAAAHHHH!" Sango screamed as she attacked the punching back in her apartment. Punching it ten times with each hand then switching Sango attempted to vent her anger over loosing two vampires out. Backing off for a second to catch her breath Sango paused before launching into a lightning fast roundhouse kick and then neatly doing a back flip to move out of its back swing. Panting heavily from her hour's workout Sango allowed herself a small sip of water before getting down on the ground and doing thirty push ups. Then she briskly began to stretch her sore muscles. She ended with a ten minute period of meditation and then hopped up starving. Walking over to the cupboard Sango pulled out a bag of rice. Grabbing a handful she threw it into a pot of boiling water. Satisfied that the rice would be done soon Sango opened the refrigerator and pulled out various vegetables which she carried to the cutting board, Sango grabbed a knife and began to cut the vegetables up. Once finished she tossed them into the frying pan. Walking over to the cutting board Sango sweeped all the unusable parts into the palm of her hand and deposited them in the garbage.

Reaching for the cutting knife Sango said, "I can sense you, get out of my house." Turning around Sango placed her knife between her and the vampire that had materialized behind her. "Miroku, I don't care if you're Kagome's friend, I will kill you if you don't leave. As much as I would love to kill you at this moment I just put my supper on and if I fight you it will most likely burn."

Miroku in response to what Sango said just leaned against the door way to the kitchen crossing his arms and somehow managing to look extremely sexy dressed in leather pants and a loose silk purple collared dress shirt (A/N: KeeraSango......wiggles eyebrows......Miroku in leather...gawd I'm going to need a mop and pail too. LOL) . "I'm here because Kagome's upset, you realize that right?"

"I had no clue actually and I really don't care," Sango retorted.

"Look I've come to you because I want to talk, I'm unarmed and personally I think it would just be a touch unsporting to kill me. Don't you agree?" he joked flashing her a smile that would have made her knees weak if she hadn't already know that a vampire's charm was one of his greatest weapons.

"My family was unarmed when they were slaughtered by one of your kind," Sango countered her voice devoid of any emotion though Miroku thought he saw a brief flicker of pain cross them. "Touch unsporting to kill them wouldn't you agree?"

His eyes softened and the grin that had been on his face fell, "Sango, I am sorry for your loss."

"I don't want your pity," Sango said deathly calm. "What I want is you out of my house."

"Which I will be as soon as you have listened to what we have to say," Miroku said.

"Who's we?" Sango asked.

"Kagome and I," Miroku said. "We would have brought Inuyasha but well....he would have made things worse, let's put it that way." Sango continued glaring at him for a second, before reluctantly she lowered her knife. "Kagome," Miroku called, "you can come in now." Slowly the door to Sango's apartment opened and Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Sango," she said.

"Hi," Sango said briefly. "You have fifteen minutes, get talking."

"May we sit down?" Kagome asked.

"Do whatever you want," Sango said.

Sensing the growing tension, Miroku suggested, "why don't we go sit in the living room." The three of them walked in silence to Sango's living room where Miroku and Sango sat on the couch facing across from the chair Sango chose.

"So well for starters I think I should explain what happened today," Kagome said.

"I really don't care where you start," Sango said leaning back.

"Man this is awkward, you see Sango, I'm a witch."

"What!" Sango exclaimed sitting forward. "That makes no sense witches hate vampires even more than slayers do! You couldn't possibly be friends with vampires if you were a witch."

"But you see Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku aren't like most vampires. They don't kill the humans whose blood they take. That was why Miroku was so ill today it was because he hadn't drunken any blood for the past couple of days. When ever he gets that bad I let him drink my blood, because it is more potent. He doesn't need to drain me to satisfy his thirst. He only need five or so sips, where as he would have to drain a human dry."

Looking over at Miroku Sango said, "so just a second let me get this straight, you're a vampire who hates drinking human blood?"

Grimacing Miroku nodded. Turning away his head so that Sango couldn't see his face he said softly. "I hate being forced to drink human blood to survive. And even if I do I never kill. I take nothing more than they can afford to give."

"You see Sango," Kagome said putting her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku was changed against his will; he never wanted to be a vampire."

Sango blinked uncomprehending. Glaring at Miroku she said sharply, "but I can smell the blood that stains your aura. You've killed before, what makes you think that I would believe you."

"I don't want to get in that," Miroku said his jaw clenching, "You'll just have to take my word that I'm different from the rest of my kind, because I don't plan on taking a stroll down memory lane just to try a convince a slayer not to kill me..."

"I would never trust a vampire's word," Sango hissed.

Kagome sighed, and said softly, "Sango would you mind telling me why you hate vampires so much? It's obvious they, or well one of them, did something to you. I'm not forcing you I would just appreciate the insight..."

Standing up Sango walked angrily to her bed side table and walked back tossing the picture of her family at Kagome who barely managed to catch it in time. "That's why!" Sango said her voice close to breaking. "They're why! My family Kagome! That was my family! And they're dead now. They're dead because I trusted the word of a vampire!" Tears freely flowing down her face, Sango sank into her chair and put her face in her hands as she finally admitted to herself what she had been trying to deny for the past month. Softly she whispered, more to herself than to Kagome or Miroku, "It was my fault their dead. My fault, I'm the one that killed them..."

Getting up and crossing to Sango, Kagome put her arms around her friend's heaving shoulders. "Shhhhhh," Kagome said stroking Sango head, as she waited for Sango to stop crying. After crying all the tears she could Sango wiped her hand across her eyes. "Are you ready to tell us the rest?" Kagome said. "It's always better, to get these things out in the open. If not they eat you from the inside out."

Nodding, Sango took a few deep breaths to steady herself before continuing. Sniffing she decided that Kagome was right she had kept this inside for too long, it was about time she told someone. "It all started when I fell hostage to a vampire after a fight. I was ambushed one night when I was thirteen, while I walked home from school. Two vampires followed me till I reached the park, the attacked me. I managed to kill them both but at the time I was still very new to slaying so I had barely made it out alive, but throughout the course of the battle I received three very deep wounds, one on my upper right thigh, one on my back and one on my left arm. I tried to drag myself home, but I had lost a lot of blood and I passed out. But before I blacked out completely I remember him finding me, and picking me up then everything went black. I woke up four days later, on a hard cot, in an unfamiliar room where four other girls were talking. When I asked them where I was they said I was at Shadow Hall, the home of Lord Naraku."

At the last comment Miroku who had been gazing out of the window snapped back to reality and exclaimed "WHAT!!!"

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed. "Let he go on!" But Sango noticed that now both Miroku and Kagome were paying very close attention to what she said. Continuing Sango said, "yes, I was led to his office where I first met the monster that now held me hostage. He was very polite, too polite, that's what first caught my attention and made me realize that I was in trouble. He introduced himself, and explained that contrary to what the other girls had said I was not to be a servant and clean but to stay in a room that adjoined his. I was his pet," Sango said spitting the last word out like it was poison. "I was kept pretty and healthy so that Lord Naraku could feed on me whenever he wished. I was treated like a dog, I was forced to wear clothes that Lord Naraku liked, forced to sit next to his feet with my hands on his knee. I was like his dog, a pretty thing that was fashionable. And just like a dog, if I 'misbehaved' I was punished. Lord Naraku always favoured his black whip, that's where all these scars came from," pulling down the left sleeve of her jean jacket Sango allowed Kagome and Miroku to see the various whip scars that decorated her upper arm. Then she pulled off the other sleeve and allowed them to see the long scar that curled around her right upper arm like an armband. "This was from the time I first tried to escape and Lord Naraku decided to mark me as his. Over the time I spent there I received three broken ribs and a broken arm. Lord Naraku liked to kick me almost as much as he enjoyed using his whip." Putting a sympathetic and comforting arm on Sango's shoulder without words Kagome expressed her regret for what had happened.

Looking at her closely Miroku asked, "how did you escape? I've never known Naraku to give anything of his easily."

"My family came for me," Sango said slipping her favourite jean jacket back over her scared arms. "One night almost every slayer that my family attacked Shadow Hall, causing enough mayhem for me to escape, luckily none were killed. After that we moved around trying to make sure that Lord Naraku wouldn't be able to follow our trail. After about fifteen moves and fifteen new identities left in every place we left, my family and I thought we were safe so we decided to settle down in California."

"But you were wrong," Miroku said stating facts.

"Yeah," Sango said her voice heavy. "We were wrong, were hadn't even been there two weeks before he came for me. I had gone out that night, vampire hunting, and when I came back there was nothing left of my house. It had been burnt to the ground, and the fire engines were still ringing and police cars were everywhere. I can still remember the sight now as clear as when I first saw it and I know that sight will stay with me haunting my dreams until the day I die. I remember hearing a police officer talking into his radio giving a report. Those words are branded into my memory and will forever echo whenever I wonder what happened. He said, that the house had been burned to the ground and that no one had been left alive, that anyone who had been in the house had died. They suspected foul play because examining the remains of our front door they had found it locked and upon further investigation had found every other door way locked. Hearing those words I ran, knowing who had killed my family, knowing that it was because of me that they had died. That night, my other self died, and I became who I am now. I lost my innocence that night, I opened the door to reality and realized that no matter how much I would call their names, mo matter how many times I wished on the stars, no matter how many times I cried my family was never going to come back. That they were dead and I would never see them again. I almost killed myself that night, but I realized that I just could die, I had to avenge them. I have been tracking Naraku now for almost one month. I have killed 21 vampires since I left home and I will not rest until either I kill Naraku or die."

"What!?!" Miroku exclaimed once more. "You mean to tell us that you're purposely going after Naraku to try and kill him! Whatever for? He'll kill you!"

Sango just looked at him, calmly and said, "He killed my family Miroku, I can not rest until he dies. I am prepared to die; it is what I have been trained for. I just intend on killing him before I die."

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed horrified. "You can't mean that!"

"I do, I have nothing left to live for," Sango said. "Plus even if I wanted to, I could never have my normal life back. Naraku made sure of that.."

"You mean to say that you plan on fighting Naraku, by yourself, you realize that is suicide right?" Miroku asked.

"I always calculate the consequences of my actions, I am a slayer after all," Sango retorted.

"Well, if you ask me you're a pretty stupid slayer if you intend on following through with what you just said." Miroku snapped back and then said hastily when Sango reached for her knife, "wait a second, I didn't mean that as a challenge!"

"Well what was it then, that sounded like a challenge to me," Sango said sarcastically. "And why would you care if I died fighting Naraku?"

"Because Naraku's mine," Miroku said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on him," Sango snapped and ignoring the motions from Kagome to stop she said, "and what makes you think you have a the honour of killing Naraku?"

"Because you're not the only one who's lost someone you love to him!" Miroku said quietly turning away from her eyes. "I've been waiting two hundred years, for the chance to kill him. Personally I don't know about you but I think that I've been waiting longer than you."

Sango was momentarily taken back at this revelation, but then her anger flared back up again. "I don't care how long you've been waiting, I plan on killing Naraku, And don't get in my way or I swear I will kill you..."

"Oh no you won't!" Inuyasha said flipping right side up from where he had been hanging upside down for the past while and flinging open the door to enter the argument.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched. "I told you , you weren't allowed to come! What in the world are you doing here!"

"What did you expect me to do, behave like an obedient dog?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Have long have you been out there for!" Kagome yelled.

"Only about five minutes," he said. "Kagome did you honestly think I would let that baka and you enter the home of a slayer with out me there to protect you!?"

"Well..." Kagome said faltering. "No I guess not..."

"Excuse me," Sango said. "I don't recall inviting that blood sucker in..."

Growling, Inuyasha rounded on her. But before he could attack Kagome shouted "Oswari," and Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

"Damn you wench!" Inuyasha yelled sitting up and nursing his now throbbing head. "How many times have I told you not to do that!"

"Oh so you want to call me a wench do you," Kagome said and Sango was shocked to see Inuyasha cover his head. "I thought we solved that last time I 'sat' you. OSWARI!" SLAM "OSWARI!" SLAM "SAY YOU"RE SORRY!"

"Sooorry," Inuyasha said his voice muffled by Sango's carpet.

"I didn't hear you," Kagome said sweetly.

Lifting his head up, Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry already!"

Smiling sweetly Kagome sat back down and neatly crossed her legs. "I'm sorry about that Sango."

Staring at Kagome, Sango suddenly understood why Inuyasha was afraid of her, she was obviously a very powerful witch, to be able to 'sit' people as she called it. Looking down at Inuyasha who was nursing his injuries, she gulped. "I didn't know you were that powerful," she finally managed to say sitting down as well.

"Oh," Kagome said waving her hand. "Don't worry, the only person I can do that to is Inuyasha. No matter how hard I try on other people and vampires, it never works. I have no clue why..."

"Oh," Sango said.

There was an awkward moments silence before Miroku said, "Sango I can understand why you would wish to kill Naraku, but - wait don't interrupt hear me out- you just have to trust me, yes you should even though I am a vampire, that you will not be able to defeat Naraku without help. It's obvious that you're a good fighter and would be a valuable ally, so what I am suggesting is that you join forces with Inuyasha, Kagome and myself."

"Wait a sec!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I never agreed to thiihhhhhhhhhhhhhssss," he said then trailed off when he saw the dangerous glint in Kagome's eyes.

"Well as I was saying," Miroku went on, "the three of us also wish to kill Naraku for various personal reasons with I don't wish to get into, but I think all of us," glaring at Inuyasha, "would welcome your help." Pausing Miroku let the offer sink in before he put out his hand and said, "do we have an accord........slayer?"

Sango looked from Miroku's outstretched hand to his face and then to Inuyasha's and Kagome's all watching for her reaction. Weighing her options Sango realized that Miroku had spoken the truth, if she had allies the chances were better that Naraku would die.....and wasn't that better than attempting to kill him herself and failing no matter who her allies were? For a second, Sango couldn't decide what she wanted. Gritting her teeth Sango stuck out her hand and firmly took Miroku's. "Yes I think we do...vampire."

Long chapter ne? I thought so, but I just couldn't end it. So well I hope none of you were bored, and I hoped you all liked it. Please review I think even flames are welcome at this point aytleast it would mean people are reading my fic!!! Of course i would hope anybody who's reading this likes it but...well yeah. Well tata for now


	5. For the Chance of Getting Blueberry Panc...

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter 5 **

I don't own Inuyasha

Sango slowly opened her eyes to look at her alarm clock. It was 6:45 am fifteen minutes earlier than she had to get up. Rolling onto her back Sango debated whether or not she should get up. If she chose to stay in bed, it would make it all the much harder to get up when the alarm actually went....but it felt so nice. Or she could get up and maybe actually have a proper breakfast, if she got up she could make pancakes....mmmmmm pancakes and now that she thought about it she also had some blueberries in the freezer. Sango smiled as her stomach grumbled, and thought, well I guess that makes up my mind, blueberry pancakes it is. Tossing the covers off her Sango slipped her sippers and housecoat on.

Walking into the kitchen she assembled all the ingredients she would require and then went to work preparing her favourite meal. Fifteen minutes Sango was finished her pancakes and just putting all the dishes into the dishwasher and wrapping up the excess pancake batter when there was a knock on her door. Walking over the door Sango, opened the door as much as the chain lock would allow. Miroku standing there grinning, what the hell was he grinning about. Reluctantly Sango unlocked the door and let him in. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she demanded turning her back on him counting on him to shut the door.

"Well, I smelled pancakes as I was passing by and thought I would drop in and see if I could snag an invitation for a plate," he said closing the door and taking his shoes off to follow her into the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Sango decided to humour him. "You're in luck, I was just about to put the batter away but if you really want some I'll cook you up a batch. How many?"

"Three or four," Miroku said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Four it is," Sango replied turning her back to Miroku as she poured the batter onto the frying pan. "Now what are you grinning like a maniac for?"

"Might I say that you look very lovely this morning Sango," Miroku said trailing off.

"What do you mean, lovely?" Sango demanded rounding on him. Her eyes suddenly widened with shock and she glanced down at her extremely short Mickey Mouse boxers and equally revealing tank top. Gasping in horror Sango hugged her housecoat around her. "You PERVERT! Why didn't you tell me that I was still wearing my- these- this-"

"I believe I just did," Miroku said the grin remaining on his face. "And might I add that Mickey was my favourite ....... him and goofy."

Blushing with embarrassment, Sango said, "can you watch those for just a second?"

"Nope," Miroku replied. "I can never get my pancakes right if I do them myself. They always turn out gooey or burned," giving a theatrical shudder Miroku looked over at her. "And if you're embarrassed, don't be you're all covered up now, much to my distress I might add."

"You bloody pervert," Sango screeched. "Just how long were you looking!?"

"Once again you looked very lovely, very, VERY lovely," Miroku said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Considering I've killed 21 other vampires for lesser things, easily," Sango growled menacingly, "don't you think you're crossing the line of civility just a touch!"

"Well at least I'd be an even number, 22 very easily one of my favourite numbers," Miroku said nonchalantly.

Sighing with exasperation, Sango turned back to the pancakes. The minutes ticked by while Miroku happily slurped his coffee while admiring Sango's apartment, and Sango's blush lessened slowly until it was only a pink tinge when she served him his pancakes. Sango watched his eyes open wide with delight at the first bite. Chewing slowly like a little kid eating his favourite candy, Sango had to grin. "Good?" she asked.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. Taking another enthusiastic bite. "I haven't tasted pancakes like these for a long time! How did you know that blueberry pancakes were my favourite?!"

"You too?" Sango asked. "I've always loved blueberry pancakes."

"I agree one hundred and twenty percent, blueberry pancakes are the food of the gods!" Miroku said shovelling another forkful into his already full mouth.

"Wooah, there Miroku," Sango laughed. "Take it easy, you're going to choke."

"You," Miroku said, "Sango are the best blueberry pancake-maker I have ever met! I'll have to stop by more often!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sango replied getting to her feet. "Now I'm going to get changed and I don't want you to leave that chair until I'm back. Got that?"

Looking from her face down to his plate heaped with inviting pancakes, and then back to Sango's face Miroku said, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Shaking her head Sango walked into her bed room and after making sure that her door was locker she changed into a pair of tight jeans and pink halter top. Unlocking her door she walked into the bath room and put her hair up into a high pony-tail, applied her make up. Grabbing her favourite jean jacket of the back of her chair, Sango made sure that all her knives were secure before she walked back into the kitchen where Miroku was happily finishing up the last bite of his pancakes. Sitting back in his chair, Miroku contentedly patted his stomach. "That was good," he said simply standing up and loading his dishes into the dishwasher. "You ready to go?"

Nodding Sango, walked over to the door and put her shoes on. Miroku followed her and put his on too then grabbed his backpack and handed Sango hers. "Thank you," she said slinging it over her shoulder and holding the door open for him. Miroku walked out and Sango turned the main light switch off. Closing the door Sango made sure to lock it then tucked the key into her purse. Turning around she smiled at Miroku who was waiting at the top of the stairs for her. Frowning she opened her mouth to ask why they shouldn't take the elevator but Miroku said "the elevator's broken."

Staring at him Sango said disbelieving, "are you saying that you climbed 21 flights of stairs for the chance of getting pancakes!?"

"Pancakes, even the chance of getting them, is worth anything!" Miroku grinned and started down the stairs.

Sango broke out laughing, at his remark and was shocked as she realized that this was the first time she had laughed since her family had been killed. Kagome is right, Miroku is different. He's so different he's special..." Shaking her head at her thoughts Sango rushed to catch up.

_Kawaii!!!!!! I just love blueberry pancakes don't you! Well hoped you all like the chapter. Very fluffy stuff, Please review with thoughts, comments, etc. Love ya all_

Shamanic Destiny


	6. Hurt

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter 6 **

insert standard disclaimer here

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sitting in Biology class, Sango was deep in thought paying absolutely no attention to Mr. Smith as he talked about biomolecules and enzymes. Late last night as she had lane in bed waiting to fall asleep, she had realised something that confused her. "When had she Miroku and Inuyasha become friends?!" It was alright to be friends with Kagome, she was a witch but Inuyasha and Miroku they were vampires! She had made a vow the night her family was slaughtered that she would kill every vampire that she met, yet she had not only killed these two she had made friends with them. Sango had tried to convince herself that it was a business relationship still that there was nothing between herself and these two vampires other than a bargain, but then she had asked herself, if I had to kill them would I be able to? And much to her shock, the answer had been no.

Why! she asked herself. Why could I not just kill them! It would be so easy I've killed so many vampires before without even blinking an eye. Why should I not be able to do the same to Miroku or Inuyasha. After all not matter what Miroku said about hating to drink human blood he still did, and he had killed before, Sango could still smell the scent of death that hung over Miroku's aura. Remembering how last night the four of them had gone out to a movie, Sango sighed. She never should have gotten closer than she needed to them, she never should have told them about her past, or have made Miroku pancakes that morning, she shouldn't have eaten lunch with them for the past two weeks………she shouldn't have had fun with them.

Well why shouldn't you be allowed to have fun! he inner voice demanded.

"Because they're vampires!" Sango wailed back. "I'm a slayer! I'm supposed to hate ALL vampires!"

But Miroku once said that he never wanted to be a vampire! 

"STOP IT! Be quiet! I don't want to listen to you!" Sango thought shutting the tiny voice out. That was it; she needed to end this now. No more hanging out with Miroku and Inuyasha. She needed to snip this relation in the bud, because Sango knew that if I continued on any longer she would never be able to leave. So when the bell rang signaling the end of Bio Sango dashed out of the room not waiting for Miroku, Inuyasha or Kagome. At lunch she went off campus, leaving them to sit in the cafeteria without her, she worked on independent study during her spare alone in the corner of the great hall instead of sitting with the others. She looked up longing to sit with them, but when Miroku looked up she hastily pretended to be working. Every time she glanced up Miroku was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Finally Sango couldn't take it anymore, and she got up.

"This is pointless," Sango thought. "There's only half an hour left, I might as well go home. No one would notice if I played hooky." (A/N: for those who don't know hooky means to skip class) Stuffing her papers into her back pack Sango walked off.

Stopping at her locker Sango grabbed the rest of the stuff she would need that night and then stood up and turned to go out the front entrance. But much to her shock and annoyance Miroku was walking towards her. "I'll just go the other way then," Sango thought. Walking briskly towards the back entrance, Sango winced when she heard Miroku call out her name; as if I wasn't hard enough to not be his friend, now he was calling out to her. Sango stiffened her shoulders and walked a little faster, but that only made Miroku's pace quicken to a slow jog.

"Sango?" Miroku said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sango said flicking his hand off and slowing her pace to match his.

"You sure? Did I do something wrong? Cuz you've been giving me the cold shoulder today. I hope this isn't about me groping your but yesterday, I know you don't like it but it's just so…….inviting…." Sango blushed as she recalled the incident yesterday. Ever since she had made Miroku pancakes he had taken quite a liking to groping her rear. That was another thing that confused her, why did Miroku do that! And she had noticed that it only seemed to be her backside that he liked to grope. But what bothered her even more was the way that she almost enjoyed it when he touched her, - not always when he groped her – but when he held her hand last night while watching the movie and when she had been about to shake it off he had only tightened his hold. Recalling how shocked she had been she had looked over at him only fall into the depths of his gorgeous violet eyes. Something had happened when she had looked deeply into those eyes, she recalled how her heart had tightened, and how her pulse had quickened. How she had longed for him to lean over and kiss her……….Suddenly she felt an all too familiar hand feeling her backside.

"PERVERT!" she screamed slinging her backpack in his face. Snatching her bag off the floor, trying to ignore Miroku's convulsing form that was writhing around on the floor. Slamming the back entrance open Sango stormed out, Miroku's "wandering hands" had only reinforced her decision. That was it, she really did have to stop hanging out with him. If anyone else, even human, had touched her rear like Miroku they would be dead. No vampire had ever come within groping range before!

"SANGO! Wait I'm sorry!" Miroku called rushing after her.

"There is no way I can deal with this right now," Sango thought. "I just can't!" Biting her lip Sango broke into a sprint and dashed away trying to ignore the tears that were now flowing down face. Sango had hoped that Miroku, would just leave her alone, but much to her annoyance and dismay he ran after her. Turning the corner, Sango stumbled almost knocking a display of oranges over, but righted herself just in time. Flinging open the door to the stairs leading up to her apartment, damn mechanic still hadn't fixed that elevator, Sango continued to run her eyes now closed as she tried to stop the tears. Reaching the 21 floor Sango continued running to the end of the hall where she stopped to fumble with her keys. She tried to fit the first one in but damn it didn't fit. Her tears were flowing so hard now that she could hardly make out the key from the lock. Jerking that key out Sango tried the next one, but damn that one didn't fit either. Hearing Miroku coming Sango hastily tried to shove the third and final key, that just had to fit, into the lock but her hands were trembling so hard that she tried to put the key upside down. "Sango!" Miroku called. "What was that about, why did you take off like that!?!"

"Go away Miroku," Sango cried frantically trying to put her key into the lock.

"Can you not hold on for just one damn minute!" Miroku said annoyed putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Go away Miroku!" Sango cried once again. And thank gods the stupid key finally fit!

"Wait a second," Miroku said shocked. "Sango, what's the matter?!? You're crying! Are you alright?!?"

"I don't want to talk about it Miroku, just leave me alone!" Sango tried jiggling the key in the lock trying to get the door open.

"Sango, look at me," Miroku said harshly turning her around to face him. "What's wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you this upset."

"I said I don't want to talk about it Miroku!" Sango cried shoving him away. "Just leave me alone!" a flicker of hurt crossed Miroku's face when she shoved him away that shattered her resolve and made her break down completely. Crying, Sango threw herself against him and clutched like a small child to his shirt. Shocked, Miroku was unsure of how to act, he had never dealt with someone who had broken down like this before. After a moments hesitation he put his arms around her small and shaking body. "Shhhhh," he said stroking her long hair, "shhhhh Sango everything's going to alright. Now dry your tears and well go into your room and we can talk. We've gathered a bit of an audience and I doubt you want to discuss this out in the hallway." Miroku joked. Looking up Sango was shocked to realize that Miroku was right they had drawn an audience; almost all the doors on her floor were open each with a curious head sticking out. Nodding weakly Sango allowed Miroku to open the door to her apartment and gently lead her inside. Closing the door, Miroku helped her to sit down on the sofa, where she promptly clasped her hands together and stared at her feet. "Now Sango," Miroku said gently. "What's upset you so much?"

"You!" Sango said looking up at him. "You and Inuyasha! When did we become friends!?! I don't get it!"

"Wait a second," Miroku said sitting back shocked. "You're upset because you're friends with Inuyasha and me!? But why Sango? We don't regret being friends with you!"

"Why not, I'm a slayer, you're a vampire. How can we be friends! I swore on my parents' graves that I would kill every vampire that ever crossed my past and that I would slay Naraku or die trying. Yet, not only are you sitting her with me alive, we're friends!" Sango said the tears starting to flow again at the hurt that reflected in his eyes.

"Are you saying," Miroku finally said, "that you regret not killing me?"

"You're a vampire," Sango said, "I'm a slayer I should have killed you the second I laid eyes on you!"

Miroku sat stunned for a moment, unable to say anything. Finally after a minute he finally said hurt echoing through every word, "so are you telling me that, you don't want to be my friend anymore just because I'm a vampire?"

"That's exactly it; you're a vampire! Vampires are evil creatures, and as much as you don't want to be one Miroku, you are and- and- you've killed before. Vampires survive only by drinking the blood of humans. It's revolting! And I swore to kill as many of your kind as I could because you're all monsters."

Anger suddenly flashed across Miroku face and he said, "who do you think you are Sango; God? Deciding who's good and who's not. Do you call lions evil because they kill the antelope, do you condemn the wolf for killing to eat. How dare you call vampires evil, not all of us are evil, most of us don't kill out prey. And the few that do….are you really any better Sango? You eat meat almost everyday, you humans kill animals by the thousands so that you can eat; I don't. I survive only on what is freely given. And you have the nerve to say, that I'm evil! What exactly do you think you are Sango, I have no clue, all I know is that if you really hate me that much then I'm not forcing you to be my friend. I offered you my friendship ever though you've murdered countless of vampires, yet you can't return it because I killed one girl, one girl Sango! How hypocritical is that?! And let me tell you Sango I regret her death every single day that I live, it hangs over my conscience every second like a dark cloud, but you, have you ever spared a single thought of remorse for those that you killed? I know exactly who I killed, her name was Katrina and she was a girl who served at the inn where I was changed. She was fifteen and she had told me every single one of her dreams, can you say the same? Did you even know the names of the various vampires you killed? At least I feel morose for what I did, you don't; to you they were just vampire 1 and vampire 2. And you have the nerve to call me a monster," Miroku said standing up and walking to the door opening it he said, "if anything I would say it was the other way round," and walked out the door slamming it shut after him. Standing to her feet Sango was shocked to find that she was shaking. Walking slowly and unsteadily over to the door Sango gently slid the lock into place and then fell to the floor sobbing.

Author's note: blinks eyes a couple of times in stunned silence that follows ……….wow……… wow.………let me tell you when I started typing this I had no clue it was going to end like that……amazing isn't it how the mood of the piece leads you laces you had never anticipated…..wow once again…oh dear I just realized that I'm starting to sound like a broken record player. Better stop…..well I hope you liked, and well I hope you all didn't mind the fact that I used the word damn like 20 times….sigh NOW what am I going to do, I had planned on introducing Miroku's plan to kill Naraku this chapter but it looks like that will have to wait for at least another chapter. Hmmm well PLEASE review and offer suggestions about what you think should happen cuz to tell the truth I have NO clue whats gonna happen next, oh and please please please review! A quick 'love ya' to all the lovely fans who have review and well tata for now.


	7. Breaking and Entering

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter 7 **

I don't own Inuyasha

That night Sango lost count of times she cried. It seemed that every time she managed to stop that she would remember the hurt and anger that she had seen reflected in Miroku's eyes, and the cycle would start all over again. The tears, the wishing she could stop crying, to the telling herself that he wasn't worth crying over, that he was wrong vampires were evil and they did need to be destroyed, but then what he said would creep back into her thoughts and make her wonder if what she had been doing was a good as she thought. After all Miroku was right about her killing, she had never thought twice about killing and yet she was holding the fact that he had killed – and only once – against him.

Sinking onto her bed, Sango let the tears flow as she cried now for the fact that she had been such a fool. All Miroku had wanted was her friendship, and she said no and to make matters worse she had called him evil and a monster. No wonder he was mad at her, Sango knew he had a right to be. She had hurt him, that much was very clear, and Sango cursed the words with every fiber of her being. Remembering the hurt in his eyes, made everything seem so much worse, he had never been anything more than kind to her and she had thrown that back in his face.

"I," Sango thought, "am such a fool. How in the world am I ever going to make things right; and who's to say that even if I do apologize that he's accept it. I could hardly blame him if he didn't…..not after those things I said…"

Flopping back on her bed, Sango contemplated the ways that she could apologize, and finally settled on making Miroku his favorite meal, blueberry pancakes. When he stopped by in the morning like he had every day since the first day for a coffee she would have a heap of blueberry pancakes ready for him, piping hot with maple syrup on top. As sleep finally claimed her Sango allowed herself a small smile, after she apologized he would forgive her and then, then they could be friends and this time she wouldn't regret it.

Glancing from her watch to the door, down at the pancakes she had made and then back to her watch, Sango felt her throat tighten. Miroku wasn't going to stop by for breakfast. Fighting back the urge to cry, Sango wrapped the blueberry pancakes up and placed them in the fridge and dumped out the coffee she had made just the way Miroku liked it. It was obvious that he wasn't stopping by. Sniffing Sango forced herself to control her feelings, it was her fault Miroku was mad at her no one else's. She had said things that had hurt him and it was obvious that he was still upset, but she couldn't allow herself to go to pieces she would just have to apologize at school. Grabbing her backpack Sango walked out the door glancing down the hallway, in case Miroku suddenly came rushing around the corner apologizing for being late.

But there was no Miroku, only a sleepy silence. As she ran to school Sango contemplated how she would say sorry, they had math first thing. She never needed to pay attention in math, so she would write Miroku a note asking him to meet her so she could apologize. Glancing at her watch Sango realized that she was going to be late, running faster Sango made it to first period class just as their teacher was taking attendance. She quickly took her seat, and reached into her backpack to pull out her math binder, when the teacher called out "Miroku?" Finding her binder Sango sat up and looked over at the desk two seats over, which was empty! Feeling like she had been punched in the stomach Sango struggled to breathe. Miroku wasn't there….but he was never late! He hadn't come! Biting her lip Sango forced herself to take deep breaths, and turn around to face the board. Forcing herself to pay attention to the work they were doing with bionomials was the only way Sango managed not to cry. When the bell rang Sango packed her things up in a daze and walked out of the classroom where Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for her.

"Sango," Kagome said taking in her friend's upset face and putting that together with Miroku's absence coming up with the fact that the two had had an argument.

"Kagome," Sango said interrupting looking over at Inuyasha who was trying not to look interested but failing miserably through the fact that he was hovering, "could I talk with you alone…..girl to girl?"

Kagome looked surprised for a second then turned expectantly to Inuyasha who just scowled and said, "why are you looking at me? You don't need my permission."

Looking back to Sango, Kagome smiled and said, "of course, why don't we go out to the courtyard."

Nodding dumbly Sango let Kagome put her arm around her shoulders and lead her outside. Once they were sitting on a bench outside Kagome said, "you and Miroku had a fight didn't you."

"Yeah," Sango said looking down at the grass. "I guess you could call it that. It was more me being pig-head and saying things that hurt Miroku." Eyes glistening Sango looked up and met Kagome's gaze and said, "I feel like such a fool Kagome. I- I said some stuff last night, some stuff that really hurt him and now he's mad at me. But the thing is I believed in what I said, but then Miroku goes and flips everything around showing me that I wasn't always in the right."

"Is this about how you're a slayer?" Kagome asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Kagome, I never thought twice about killing, but we were talking and I brought up the fact that Miroku had killed before and he said all this stuff about- about how I was a hypocrite calling him a murderer when I had done the same thing…and I don't know what to think any more. Because as much as I don't want to I realized that everything he said was….right."

"Wow and to think that I thought Inuyasha and my fights were nasty," Kagome said looking off.

"And I want to apologize Kagome, I really do! But then Miroku didn't show up for breakfast at my place this morning, and now he's not at school. What am I supposed to do, I want to apologize by I'm afraid that he won't accept it and that he'll still be mad…." Sango said trailing off.

"Sango, welcome to the wonderful world of being a teenage girl, everything is confusing and you never know if what you're doing is going to turn out. What I've learned is that you have to do what you think is right and well if it doesn't work out, then well you have to let it go. If I were you I would go over to Miroku's and make him talk to you, he's probably regretting last night too. His temper will have settled and knowing Miroku he's probably thinking about apologizing too," Kagome said reassuringly.

"But I have no idea where he lives!" Sango exclaimed.

"That's where having your grade representative as a best friend comes in handy. I have the ability to find out. I'll have his address for you by the end of the day." Standing up Kagome hauled Sango to her feet and said, "now come on we can still make English class if we hurry." When Sango didn't move Kagome went on, "Sango, don't worry everything will turn out fine." Looking Sango met Kagome's eyes and as her friend smiled she felt better than she had in a long time. Holding out her hand Kagome said, "Are you coming now?"

Putting her hand in Kagome's, Sango allowed herself to be pulled to her feet Sango said, "yep." Dashing off the two girls giggled as they managed to make their English class just as the second bell rung.

Glancing at the house in front of her back to the piece of paper Sango held in her hand Sango was wondering if Kagome had given her the right address. The house that she was standing in front of was small yes but very nice looking. She didn't know what she had expected Miroku to live in, - a dark tiny, grungy old apartment maybe – but it certainly had not been a house this nice. It looked so normal. Looking back at the sheet of paper Sango sighed, well it had taken her an hour to get here she might as well double check... After all if it wasn't Miroku's house she could always ask Kagome to check again. But what if it was Miroku's house, was she really ready to face him after last night? Fighting back the urge to run away from the house, Sango heard Kagome's words echo through her mind, "don't worry everything will turn out fine." Kagome was right Miroku would forgive her once she apologized, so why was she putting this off. Striding over to the door Sango knocked three times. "Well too late now," she thought. As the seconds ticked by Sango's confidence slowly deteriorated, why wasn't Miroku answering? Sango counted a minute by and still there was no Miroku. She knocked again this time louder, maybe he was sleeping. But after another minute of no one answering Sango realized that either Miroku wasn't home or he wasn't answering. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kagome. "Kagome," Sango said. "He's not answering. What should I do?!"

"Hi Sango, so either the idiot isn't answering or he isn't home. Hmmm what do do….what to do…" a moment ticked by while Kagome debated what Sango should do. "Oh well what the hell, Miroku keeps his key under the doormat."

"WHAT!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome I can't just let myself in!"

"Well why not, that was if he's home he'll have to talk to you and if he's not you can wait for him. Miroku never goes anywhere long," Kagome replied coolly.

"But Kagome, doesn't that fall under breaking and entering!" Sango went on.

"Of course not, I'm the one who told you where the key is and if you have a key you're not 'breaking' and entering." Kagome said, and suddenly Sango was curious about what exactly Kagome was doing.

"Kagome, what are you doing? What's that chanting going on in the background?" Sango asked.

"Oh just family stuff, I'm sorry I can't really talk but I promise that everything will be alright. Just do what I said, oh and if you really want to you can mention to Miroku that I was the one who told you where the key was. Uh-oh Sango, sorry I got to go, I'll talk to you later bye." Kagome said quickly and before Sango could protest further the line went dead. Looking at the cell phone she glanced around and then biting her lip she knelt down and picked up Miroku's door mat. And lying there just like Kagome said I would be was the key to Miroku's front door. Picking it up Sango, glanced around guiltily and then dropping the mat back into place she slipped the key into the lock and turned. The door opened and taking a gulp Sango stepped across the threshold. Gently closing the door behind her Sango slipped her sandals off and called, "Miroku? Are you home?" Hearing no reply Sango walked down the hallway all the way making note of Miroku's excellent taste in décor; from the dark wood and white walls, to the pictures and dark violet furniture. Walking from room to room checking to see if Miroku was there, Sango grew more uncomfortable by the minute. After searching the entire first floor Sango walked up the beautiful stairway that had to lead to Miroku's bedroom, maybe he was sleeping; who knew maybe he was a really deep sleeper? Reaching the top of the stairs Sango was surprised to see that upstairs there were only four rooms, walking over to the largest one that Sango assumed was Miroku bedroom, she gently and very carefully opened the door. She was surprised to see everything very tidy and organized with the exception of his bed which was unmade and very messy. Walking over Sango gently ran her hands over the dark violet bed sheets, and wondered if Miroku knew that violet was the colour of humanity, and if he had purposely used it. Sango stood there a moment longer just stroking the covers where her friend had obviously tried to sleep to no avail. Sango could sense his overwhelming aura everywhere in the room and she was surprised to feel a sense of security and warmth pass over her. Smiling she turned and walk out of the room and checked each of the other rooms just to make sure that he wasn't there even though she already knew he wouldn't be which made her feel a lot better, so he hadn't been ignoring her he actually hadn't been home. Walking back down to the living room Sango sat down on the couch and allowed herself the luxury of looking around the room. Her gaze fell on his fireplace and all the pictures he had sitting on top of it. Standing up curious Sango walked over and picked the first one up. Looking at it she had to smile, it was one of Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha at an amusement park all eating ice cream and laughing. Putting that one down Sango picked up the next one and had to laugh it was another picture of Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha this time they were at the beach and who ever had taken the picture had taken it just as Inuyasha had spotted Miroku's wandering hands wandering a bit to close to Kagome's rear. Laughing Sango placed that one down too and picked up the middle picture and was surprised to see her in this one. It was the picture they had taken two nights ago when the four of them had gone out for supper and a movie. They had been sitting at a pizza booth where their pizza had just arrived, Sango remembered Miroku asking the waitress if she would take a picture and how the four of them had smiled goofy grins all holding a piece of pizza up as if in a toast. Smiling sadly Sango ran her fingers over the picture.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed dropping his bag of groceries making Sango whirl around in surprise.

"Miroku! You surprised me!" Sango said.

"You surprised me!" Miroku exclaimed dropping to his knees to pick up the groceries.

Hastily Sango put the picture back on top of the fireplace and hurried over to help him pick up the various food items that had rolled out of his grocery bag. Placing the food in the bag they worked in silence until Sango handed the final orange to Miroku. "Miroku, c- can I uhhh-" Sango said stuttering. "Can I talk with you?"

"I guess," he said standing up with the grocery bag in his arm and walking into the kitchen. "Considering you've already broken in, I can't really throw you out can I."

Blushing and closing her mouth Sango followed him silently into the kitchen where she helped by passing him food.

"If you don't mind me asking how exactly did you get in?" Miroku asked when he placed the last can away.

"Kagome told me that you kept your key under your doormat," Sango said blushing.

"I really do need to find a better place to hide that thing," Miroku said opening the fridge door. "Drink? I don't have much only juice and water…oh and milk."

"Miroku," Sango said crossing over to him and sinking to her knees beside him begging with her voice for him to look at her. "I- I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me! I was just so confused when you showed up. And then when you said that speech and left, I felt so stupid, so stupid and awful I was horrible to you and I just came here to say that….that you were right. I was really awful to say those things about you being a monster, I know that you're different. I was a real fool and I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me….because- because I really do want to be your friend."

Miroku looked away and stood up grabbing a container of apple juice and walking over to cupboard pulled out a glass and poured himself a glass of apple juice. Standing up Sango found herself having problems breathing, why wasn't he looking at her, could he not bear the site of her? She would have preferred him to be angry, anything would have been better than this cool indifference. Her eyes now blurring with tears, Sango said, "please Miroku, please forgive me I said I was sorry." Stretching out her hand she tentatively placed it on his shoulder, but much to her shock and dismay he shook it off. Feeling hurt, she wondered if Miroku had felt this way each time she had shrugged him off. Withdrawing her hand quickly to her chest Sango forced herself to breathe. Biting her lip she forced herself to say, "okay, well thank you for listening Miroku and well I guess I'll be going now. I just hope that-" but she stopped herself before she said 'you can forgive me' it was obvious he didn't want to forgive her. Shaking her head she said quietly, "Never mind, I'll be going now. I just wanted you to know that you were right. Goodbye."

Turning around Sango forced herself to walk slowly with dignity to the door instead of bursting into tears and running out. Bending down her trembling hands tied the straps on her sandals. Standing up, every muscle shaking from the effort that she resorting on to keep them from collapsing, Sango put her hand to her mouth to stop the tears. Gently she opened the door and walked out; walking down the steps Sango suddenly paused and turned around remembering she still had Miroku's key. Placing in gently on top of the door mat, Sango's hand trembled. Standing back up straight she caught the sight of Miroku with his back turned to her tampering around in the kitchen. Turning around her breaths started to come in choking sobs, blinking her eyes fiercely Sango stopped the tears which threatened to tumble over. Since when had she become a cry a baby, one of her arms had been ripped open with a rusty can and she hadn't cried, so why was she crying now? It was stupid, pointless. Sango took in a deep breath running her hand across her eyes drying the tears. Forcing one foot in front of the other was a battle, and all Sango wanted to do was break down and cry, but she wasn't going to give into that desire. She was a slayer, she should go find a vampire; that was what slayers did, they killed vampires to make themselves feel better. It had been nearly two weeks since she had last killed a vampire, she would get rusty if she let her emotions take over. "But could I really kill a vampire after what Miroku said last night?" Sango asked herself. "Will I ever be able to go back to the cold hearted slayer I used to be?"

Author's note: oooh I know I'm evil leaving it there but that is where I have chosen to end it and don't worry the next one will be out soon. Well bit of a long chapter ne? I thought so. Well hope you liked it, I personally found it very depressing to write, especially at the end there… WAILS to sad. Please review. Sayonara for now folks and can't wait to hear from you **all**

Shamanic Destiny


	8. Children

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter 8 **

I don't own Inuyasha

Reaching the park, Sango stopped to sit down. Watching the innocence of children always soothed her problems, their innocence seemed to flush every ounce of worry away; if they could be that carefree so could she, at least while she watched them.

Looking around she saw a tiny boy digging in the sand pit with a stick, and over a little further were two little girls playing with their dolls. A group of the children had set up a game of grounders and were laughing away as one child struggled trying to find the others with a ring of socks tied into a bandana over his eyes (A/N: don't laugh I've actually babysat kids who did this so as unbelievable as it sounds its 100 true…) Sighing Sango leaned back against the bench, why did life suddenly become complicated when you grew older?

Sighing again Sango was startled when a little girl came up and sat next to her. "Hello, my name's Rin? You look sad," the little girl said and Sango had to grin at how the little girl's feet didn't even touch the ground. Holding out something that looked vaguely like a frog Rin asked "Do you want to borrow my teddy? His name's Jaken, he's really funny."

Grinning Sango took the offered toy, and said, "why thank you Rin. That's very sweet of you, my name's Sango."

"Rin thinks you look sad," Rin said again. "I'm sad sometimes too, but Jaken always makes me feel better. Hug him and he'll make you feel better. Or you can whisper in his ear what's wrong."

Give the stuffie a quick squeeze Sango replied, "Thanks Rin, you're right I do feel better now. Thanks for letting me hug Jaken."

"Are you having grown-up problems?" Rin asked kicking her dangling feet.

"Yeah," Sango sighed. "How'd you know?"

"You sighed lots," the little girl said promptly. "Rin's mama used to sigh lots when she was sad too. And whenever Rin asked what was wrong she would tell Rin it was grown-up stuff and to go play. Ron doesn't get why all grown-ups are sad, if Rin was a grown-up Rin would laugh all the time, Rin could stay up as late as she wanted, eat cookies at every meal not just lunch. Rin can't wait to grown up."

"Speaking of your mother Rin, where is she?" Sango asked looking around.

"Don't have one," Rin said.

"Oh you're father then," Sango said blushing at her mistake.

"Don't have one of them either," Rin said.

Shocked Sango asked, "what happened to them?"

"Papa died a long time ago, and Mama did something called suigide? Rin don't know what that is but that what the police man that told Rin said."

Putting her hand to her mouth Sango fought back the urge to wrap her arms around the girl, as if to protect her from the world. She could hardly believe that already at such an early age awful things had happened to this little girl, not wanting to dwell on the subject because she didn't want Rin to leave Sango went on, "and who brought you to the park Rin?"

"Sesshormaru-sama, Rin's my best friend in the whole wide world!" Rin said smiling happily and jumping to her feet. "Come meet him!" grabbing Sango hand Rin ran to the opposite end of the park where a man with long white hair was leaning up against a tree.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" Rin squealed and letting go of Sango's hand dashed over to hug the man around the knees.

"Rin, there you are I was just about to come find you," the man said kindly and then looking up at Sango froze. "And who is this Rin?"

"She's Sango! She's Rin's new friend!" Rin said reluctantly letting go of Sesshomaru's legs. Looking closely Sango barely managed to stop the swear word that was about to pop out – she couldn't swear in front of Rin – because she had let her guard down as well as her aura and now the vampire standing in front of her knew that she was a slayer.

"Why don't you go play Rin," Sesshomaru said shooing Rin away not taking his eyes off Sango's. "I want to speak with…..Sango."

Looking slightly confused at the fact that Sesshomaru wanted to talk with one of her friends, after all he had never even acknowledge them before. But because she loved him she did what he asked and dashed off to find a friend to play with.

"Look," Sango said hastily the second Rin left. "I had no clue, Rin was you're pet, and I really don't feel like fighting right now, so can we both just walk away?"

Silently Sesshomaru looked the slayer standing in front of him over taking in the red eyes, the tears stains and the slumped and defeated posture, and nodded. After a moment of silence he said, "you're friends with my traitor brother aren't you?"

"What!" Sango exclaimed stepping back a step.

"I can't smell the stench of him all over you," he said.

"Who's your brother?" Sango asked confused.

"Inuyasha, who else? What other vampires do you hang around slayer?"

Looking away Sango said, "yeah I guess you could call us friends."

"What's the world coming to?" Sesshomaru said standing up. "Slayer's who don't kill, and vampires who don't drink blood. Why don't you kill him and everybody happy." Walking away Sesshomaru called out to Rin, "Come Rin we're leaving."

Rin looked up from the digger she was playing with and hurried over saying a quick "bye-bye Sango," the running over to Sesshomaru and taking his hand. Just as they were getting into a car Rin turned around and waved a huge good-bye.

Waving back, Sango smiled. A hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder and Sango whirled around expecting another vampire and the worst and found herself staring directly up into Miroku's violet eyes.

Author's Note: Oh evil once again to leave it there I know. Hope all you Rin Sesshormaru fans liked that chapter. And well I apologize for the chapter being short but well last chapter makes up for this. Hope you all enjoyed, if so please review. Well tidey-ho

Shamanic Destiny


	9. Miroku's Story

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note: Me not owner of Inuyasha, I is merely a poor and humble servant to great author Rumiko Takahashi's imagination ;)

Gasping Sango hand flew to her mouth and she stepped back shocked. "Miroku?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Sango," he said pulling her into a fierce hug (A/N: Think Inuyasha and Kagome from first movie…), "I realized about a minute after you left that I didn't want you to leave. I'm the one who should be sorry, you went to all that effort to apologize and I threw it back in your face. I'm the one who was the fool."

"Oh Miroku!" Sango said tears blurring her vision as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so," he said gently. "I really want us to be friends too; look do you want to come back to my place? I can cook supper and we can sit and talk about this, I have some stuff I want to get off my chest."

Looking up, Sango nodded and stepping back she took his hand. "Only if you'll let me help cook," she replied flashing him a smile.

"We'll see about that," he said squeezing her hand reassuringly. Together they started walking silently back in the direction of Miroku's house. Not saying anything they walked in silence not needing word to express how relieved that they were both friends again.

After a minute of peaceful walking, Sango said, "I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother."

Looking over at her Miroku said, "You've met Sesshomaru then? I'm surprised you're still alive! He's a very powerful vampire, even more so than Inuyasha, but don't tell Inuyasha I said that, he and Sesshomaru really hate each other."

"Really he didn't seem like such a bad guy, he was taking care of a human girl named Rin who adored him."

"Oh Rin, yeah I know her. Cute little girl with black hair and always carries around a really worn out stuffed toy named Jaken?" Miroku said looking over at Sango who nodded. "She's a sweet kid, I've seen her with Sesshomaru when ever I go to Moonlight Hall. She lives there with him."

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "You've been to Moonlight Hall! But I thought that was destroyed hundreds of years ago!"

"Yeah, all vampires have. It was rebuilt a couple of years ago. But let's not talk about that, save the topic for later because I've got a plan to kill Naraku that involves Moonlight so I'll save that for then. I want to talk about us now," Miroku said looking into her eyes. Sango was startled to find herself blush, he had used the word 'us' like they were a couple. "Oh Sango don't blush, it wasn't your fault this argument happened, part of it was me too."

Thankful at Miroku's misinterpretation for the rending of her cheeks Sango said as they climbed the steps to Miroku's front door, "I really do want to apologize for what I said Miroku, I don't think you're evil or a monster."

"I'm glad, for that. So what am I now?" Miroku asked mockingly backing her up against the wall next to the door.

Smiling Sango gave him a small punch, "a friend now let me go I can't move."

"Glad for that, so does that mean I can't do this again," he said winking and moved his hand from next to her head which he had used to trap her towards her rear.

"NO IT DOESN'T YOU HENTAI!" Sango said slapping him.

Grinning Miroku rubbed his red cheek. "Does it mean I can do _this_?" he asked playfully and reached out and tickled her.

Laughing Sango doubled over as Miroku's fingers found her tummy. "Miroku stop it!" she screeched with laughter. "I can't- I can't breathe!"

"Oooooh the ever tough Sango has a weak spot for tickling," Miroku said and tickled her harder so she collapsed against him laughing and trying to breathe pounding her fists against his arms.

"Miroku stop it I'm- oooh hehee, stop it." Sango laughed.

Reluctantly Miroku relinquished his fun and let his hands settle on her waist and after a second of standing there both he and Sango realized what and awkward position they were in; she pressed up against him and now looking right into his beautiful eyes and him with both hands around her. Miroku and Sango both blushed bright red instantly and Miroku jumped back shocked and self-consciously ran a hand through his long hair. "Well," Sango said beet red. "Are we going to go in?"

"Oh! Of course," Miroku replied and hastily dug his key out of his pocket. Miroku opened the door so that Sango could step, it also gave her time to regain control of her fast beating heart. She told herself that her fast heart rate was only because Miroku had just been tickling her and her trouble breathing was because she hadn't been able to breathe while he was tickling her.

Walking to the kitchen Sango sat down at the glass kitchen table and asked, "so what's on the menu for tonight's meal?"

"I was thinking that we could have Fettuccini Alfredo, with white wine and for dessert…well whatever I can dig up," Miroku replied whipping off a hook a chefs apron.

Laughing Sango stood up and walked over and with a playful grin whipped the spare apron off the hook as well and tied the apron which was huge on her small frame around her waist, "so Master Chef Miroku what may I do to help?"

"Absolutely nothing, my dearest Sango," Miroku replied spinning her around and pulling on the apron strings undoing it.

Coyly Sango sidestepped and neatly tied the strings once more, "Oh I don't think so Miroku, I intend on helping with supper."

"Well, I had hoped to stun you with my brilliant cooking abilities," Miroku said sticking his bottom lip in a pathetic pout.

Throwing back her head Sango laughed unbelieving that less than half an hour they had been in the kitchen her begging for forgiveness and him cold and unresponsive to her pleas. "Very well," she said. "I'll go back into the living room and relax, watch TV and look at all your old pictures, while you slave away in the kitchen making supper." Shaking her head as she took off her apron Sango tried to recall the last time someone had made supper for her. It had been a long time, her mother had rarely cooked because she was so busy hunting vampires, her father Sango had rarely seen once he had trained her, so it had been up to her to cook supper for her brother Kohaku and herself. Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room Sango called, "call me when supper's ready. And let me tell you Miroku if you burn my pasta you will never hear the end of it!"

Laughing in reply Miroku shouted back, "don't worry Sango, I promise you that once you have tasted my cooking you will be astounded."

"I doubt that Miroku but you can try!" Sango replied sinking into the lush and wonderfully relaxing violet sofa. Reaching over she grabbed the remote and flipping through the channels admiring Miroku enormous TV. After ten minutes of channel surfing Sango realized that there was nothing on that she fancied watching. Turning the TV off, she glanced around the room not wanting to get off the comfy couch. Her eyes fell on a stack of papers sitting on top of Miroku's coffee table. Reaching over she picked them up and began to read.

-_The S. was created long ago, around the time of the feudal time in Japan. _

_-Passed down from priestess to priestess the S. always required the guardianship of a pure heart, if not it would become corrupted._

_-The S. possessed incredible power desired by many, and it was a constant source of conflict. _

_-The powers the S. was rumoured to possess included the ability to heal any illness, to turn ordinary metals into solid gold, purify water, and to increase one's natural power one hundred fold. But most importantly the jewel was sought after its rumoured ability to restore life. But it was not only granted life to those who had died but it was also able to grant rebirth to those who had been damned. _

_-Stories have come into light suggesting that many a damned creature such as werewolves, and vampires sought the S. to bring back the humanity they once possessed. _

_-Unfortunately after the murder of it last guardian, the S was lost to history. -There have been several rumours of the S. such as the time when hundreds of alchemists claimed they had the stone who could create gold, but none of these claims proved to be true. _

Flipping through the rest of the pages Sango found ancient maps of feudal Japan, maps marking the locations of various shrines, current maps, all marked with various x's.

"Sango!" Miroku called. "Supper's ready be prepared to be stunned by my cooking genius!"

Grinning Sango put the papers down making a mental note to ask Miroku about this "S". "Coming," she called.

Sitting down at the table Sango waited patiently as Miroku came in and dished out his Fettuccini Alfredo and poured her a glass of white wine. Sitting down Miroku raised his glass in a toast, "To friendship."

"To friendship," Sango agreed and took a sip. Letting the wine sit on her tongue as she evaluated it Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Excellent wine Miroku, you have lovely taste."

"Why thank you," Miroku said picking up his spoon and fork..

Sango picked hers up as well and expertly twirled the fat pasta around on her fork and took a bite. "Mmmmmm, Miroku I was wrong. You can mark me down as astounded. You are a genius when it comes to food. This is AMAZING!" she exclaimed taking another mouthful.

"Why thank you Sango," Miroku said taking a bite as well. "I must agree with you there. Pasta is one of my specialties. Now that we have an excellent supper in front of us, I think we can finally discuss what happened, this afternoon."

Nodding Sango finished chewing her pasta and took a sip of wine to clear out her mouth. "I- I just wanted to say Miroku that I'm so sorry for the things I said last night, they obviously hurt you and after you left I felt like such a fool because you're right it was hypocritical of me to call you…the things I did, when I killed so many others."

"You're right you did hurt me, but I'll heal. And I understand where you were coming from, after all you have been raised to hunt vampires your entire life, you were also upset which adds irrational thinking into the equation. Now I must apologize for my behaviour this afternoon, I was impossibly rude, you had come to apologize and well I was very cruel." Miroku said placing his fork and spoon down and taking her hand. "I don't know what I was thinking, I was still hurting and when I came home to find you in my house, I was surprised and well I think subconsciously I was trying to hurt you, hurt you like you had hurt me. But about a minute or so after you left I realised what an idiot I had been and so I dashed after you."

"I'm glad you did," Sango said. "I felt so hollow and empty, I don't know what I was expecting but I had never thought about the fact that you might not accept my apology. So when you were all cool, it was like a blow to the face. After I left I was just nothing, I was walking without realizing where I was going and had no……connection to the world around me."

"I'm sorry, I hope that I can be forgiven, because I forgive you and…..well I think I prefer being friends to being enemies," Miroku said squeezing her hand.

Smiling Sango nodded her head, "I agree; I forgive you. Can we put this behind us now and movie on?"

"No, not quite yet," Miroku said letting go of her hand. "I need to tell you about how I became a vampire Sango. You know that I've killed, I won't deny that. But what I want you to know the circumstances."

"Miroku," Sango said, "you don't have to tell me this. I don't want to force you."

"You're not, I want to tell you, I've already told Kagome and Inuyasha, so its your turn."

_When I was still a young boy my father was forced to become a vampire by Naraku. He did it to save his family, because Naraku threatened to kill my mother and I if he didn't agree. Now you know that when a mortal is changed into a vampire he falls into the sleep of the dead, the sleep in which the human involved dies and changes to become a vampire. My father fell asleep instantaneously, I remember my mother not knowing what was wrong. We had no clue at the time what had happened, we did not know that vampires even existed. When my fathers heart stopped I remember how my mother cried, she thought he was dead and never coming back. If only we had known, I would have fled with my mother, I would have fled with her to protect her from what my father had become. As a slayer you are well aware of the fact that a vampire should be slayed before it awakens for the first 5 hours after the vampire awakes it is most deadly. They have no conscious thoughts, all they feel is a hunger beyond words, and they will slay any human that crosses their path and they will drain them dry and then they will kill again until their hunger is satisfied; they are no more then hungry animals. My father awoke while my mother was still crying; she had not been able to bury the body, because she could not believe he was dead. Before my eyes I watched my father slit my mother's throat with his claws and drink her life's blood. I saw his eyes glow red, with the bloodlust. My father when he finished with my mother and turned to me, I would be dead had my uncle not arrived in at that moment. He had heard of my father's death and had travelled to our village to pay his respects. My father hesitated for a spilt second over who to feed on next, he ended up choosing my uncle probably because his was bigger and therefore more of a meal that a scrawny six year old boy. My uncle didn't have a chance. After his "meal" my father was sated and slowly his conscious thoughts returned. The look on his face when he realized what he had done was one of utter disbelief and self-disgust, he turned to me my mother's blood still dripping from his hands and said in a voice of horror, "what have I done!" And without thinking he took a knife from the table and killed himself. Sango, I will never forget the look in his eyes, when he turned to me, never until the day I die._"

"Oh Miroku," Sango said her eyes filled with pity. "That's horrible! What happened to you? What did you do? Where did you go?"

"I was raised by monks, and eventually became one. But I was unsatisfied, with than life so I chose to wander helping out those I could."

"You a monk!" Sango said with a scoff. "You can't even keep your hands off my rear!"

"Well I've changed. A man's allowed to change his mind isn't he?" Miroku said indignantly in self-defence.

"Uh huuuuh," Sango replied with a roll of her eyes. "So anyways continuing on with your story…."

"Oh yeah, well I travelled until one night I stopped one night at an inn. Little had I known that Naraku had been keeping track me since I had left home waiting for me to grow to my potential, then he would strike. After all he wanted his all his changelings to be strong and able not weak and immature. I stayed that night at the inn, and while I was there, there was a girl one two years younger than I serving there, her name was Katrina. I remember she was only 14 but she would have grown to be a beauty, she had hair like golden honey and these big blue innocent eyes…and her but was _amazing_….. " Miroku trailed off as he caught Sango glaring at him, "What?" he exclaimed, "what did I say!"

Sango raised an eyebrow as she said simply in disbelief, "her butt was _great_?" Sango blinked a couple of times before she went on, "Miroku I thought you said this girl was 14 what were you then 18?"

"Yeah, sooooo" Miroku replied. "It's not like I asked her to marry me…..I only asked her if she would bear my child so if I died he would be able to carry on my mission."

"You WHAT!" Sango screeched standing up in shock and putting both her hands on the table. "You asked her to bear you child when she was nothing more than a child _herself_! You- you- you" Sango stuttered trying to find the words to describe the revulsion she felt. Reaching over she slapped him.

Raising his hand to his stinging cheek, Miroku calmly said "now what was that for Sango?"

"That's for being such a pervert! Gawd Miroku there are laws against that kind of thing!" Sango screeched.

"But I ask every beautiful woman I meet to bear my child," Miroku said simply.

Sango flopped down into her chair in a stupor, "you what?" she asked dazed.

"I just told you….I ask every beautiful woman to bear my child,……..oh course none have said _yes_ yet if that's what you're wondering. All I ever get for my effort is a slap….or a punch sometimes…..but that doesn't happen very often."

"Damn right! I think I'd sock you one too if you ever asked me!" Sango retorted.

"Well don't tell me the beloved pearl of my eye is _jealous_, Sango you know you're the only slayer in my life," Miroku said taking her hand and nuzzling it.

"GAH!" Sango exclaimed snatching her hand away. Rubbing it against her pant leg Sango said somewhat sulkily, "you never asked _me_!"

"Did I not?" Miroku asked his eyebrows shooting up. "Oh yes I forgot the day I met you I was in a bad blood deprivation. Forgive me," going down on one knee Miroku took the hand he had just nuzzled and said, "Sango would you do me the honour of-"

WHUMP suddenly Miroku was face first in the carpet with Sango saying above him rubbing the wrist of the hand she had just used to smack him, "you don't need to say it."

Groaning Miroku got to his feet and climbed back into his seat. Continuing on as if nothing had happened Miroku said, "so where was I?"

"You had just asked a 14 year old to marry you." Sango prompted.

"Oh yes, well Katrina just laughed, and replied that if I came back in 4 years, I could stand a shot, and when she was done her serving duties she came and sat next to me. We talked for a while and I found out that her father had been killed in a war a while back and her mother had died giving birth to her so she had come to live with her uncle who having no children of his own absolutely doted upon his niece. She lived a good life and she told me that she dreamed of getting married and having a little house of her own with a picket fence and lots of kids to play in the front yard. Apparently all the other village boys had asked her to marry them too, so that was why she had laughed when I had laughed, and a few of the lads were quite persistent in their wooing so her uncle had called them all aside one day and forcefully told them that Katrina would be marrying no one until she was 18, and that he would permit no more wooing until the day she turned 18, and that if he caught any lad doing so he would make them work a day in the stables mucking out the horses…stuff. I went up a little later and that was when I found him waiting, Naraku. I didn't know who he was but the instant I saw him I knew that something bad was about to happen. Before I even had time to react he had bitten be and by doing to made me weak, then he cut himself and forced me to drink the blood."

Pausing, Miroku bit his lip and tried to regain control of the sick feeling that was rising with his stomach as he remembered the vile taste of that blood. "It was awful Sango, the last thoughts that I ever had when I was human was about how awful that blood had been. And even now the mere memory of having to drink it brings back waves of nausea. The next thing I remember was looking down and seeing myself holding Katrina, now dead and feeling the taste of her blood on my lips. I remember how confused I was, I remember thinking 'oh my gawd what in the world happened? What's going on?' I know now what happened after I was forced to drink Naraku's blood I fell into the sleep of change and awoke when Katrina concerned because it was the next night and I still had not awoken came into my room to check on me. Upon awakening I was in a blood lust and must have killed her just as my father had killed my mother."

Sango was shocked to see Miroku's eyes were now wet with tears of shame, she had never known of a vampire who cried. Most vampires lost all their human traits, such as eating, breathing, feeling sentiments like love and compassion. That was why when you looked at a vampire in a mirror his reflection was blurred, a reflection after all was the only was possible way to view the human soul, but the reflection of vampires blurred as they lost their human selves yet no matter how old or how cold hearted a vampire became a reflection still remained because it was never possible for a changeling to entirely loose their human selves. It was only the original five vampires, Seeta, Jarasika, Minakala, Alefrix, Molish, and Maroc that had no reflection at all.

Sango hesitated a brief second before she placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku, you didn't have to tell me all of this."

"No," he said looking up and grasping her hand tightly with his. "I didn't have to. But I did, because that's what friends do. They trust each other."

For a second Sango didn't know what to say. There were so many emotions fluttering around inside her; happiness, confusion, sadness, contentment, trust. What did he want her to say? After a moment Sango realised there was nothing she could say that would ever heal the wound he had just revealed to her so she did the only thing she could and that was to squeeze Miroku's hand in a silent message of support. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for giving me the chance to be your friend."

"Same goes for me Sango." Miroku said with a small sad smile. "Same goes for me."

To be continued…

Awhhhhhhhhhhh. So sweet. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit long but I figured you'd all hate me if I stopped in the middle of that so I decided oh what the heck, so what it'll be long. Well I'm all pumped for the next chapter now, ooh get ready for plotting and planning action! Hehehe expect some comedy in the next chapter, hehe heads up cuz Inuyasha and Kagome are about to enter the screen.


	10. The Legend of the Shikon no Tama

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 10 - The legend of the Shikon no Tama

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha. WARNING: a little bit of colourful language is used in this chapter thanks to the temper of our favourite hanyou Inuyasha. ;) just thought I'd warn you.

For a minute Sango and Miroku just sat at the table letting the sense of serenity engulf them. For that brief minute, all their fears subsided and they knew that no matter what would happen everything would be fine.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

Startled Sango and Miroku jumped out of their chair jerking their hands back to themselves. "What in the world was that!" they both said at the same time.

"Damnit Miroku, open the dang door!" Inuyasha yelled banging on the front door once more.

Suddenly Miroku and Sango heard Kagome yelling, "INUYASHA! Stop that banging! You're going to break the door down!"

"That's the point numbskull!" Inuyasha retorted, continuing on with his abuse against Miroku's door.

Rolling his eyes Miroku looked apologetically at Sango before walking to the front door.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome shrieked. "NUMBSKULL! Who do you think you're calling NUMBSKULL!"

"Well obviously you," Inuyasha said. "Well finally you open the door. About time!" Inuyasha went on as Miroku opened the front door.

"Hey come back here mister," Kagome said as Inuyasha stalked through the front door. Following him she angrily said, "Don't you turn your back on me!"

"Well now what's this," Miroku said falsely cheery. "No thank you for letting you in to my house and home. The least you could do is say "thank you Miroku" after you nearly broke down my front door," he joked taking both Kagome and Inuyasha's coats and hanging them in the front hall cupboard.

"Oh I'm sorry Miroku," Kagome apologized. "I just got distracted by Mr. Destructive over here that I forgot what we came here for. Did Sango drop by like she said she would?"

"Yes, in fact she's just sitting in the dining room right now. Won't you join us, I'm sure that there's enough pasta for you Kagome, and Inuyasha you know where I keep the-" Miroku said but stopped when Inuyasha went into the kitchen pulled the kettle out plugged in and then opened the farthest cupboard on the left took out a package of instant ramen, walked into the next room and plonked himself down next to Sango.

Miroku just rolled his eyes and said, "so Kagome may I interest you in Fettuccini Alfredo. It's still hot, and if I do say so quite delicious. Wouldn't you agree Sango?"

"Yes very delicious," Sango agreed.

"Sure," Kagome said. "Why not." Walking over she sat down on the other side of Sango and whispered in her ear, "so I take it things are good between you two again?"

"Yeah," Sango replied with a nod.

"I was just dropping by with the 'numbskull' over there to make sure, and if Miroku was being stupid make him listen," Kagome giggled.

"We heard that!" Inuyasha and Miroku said together.

Rolling her eyes Kagome sat up again and said with a dramatic sigh, "I always forget that they have super hearing powers. Oooooh Miroku this does look good," she said with a sniff as Miroku set a plate of still steaming Fettuccini Alfredo in front of her.

"Bon appetite!" he said with a wink.

With a smile Kagome picked up her fork and spoon with her hands and as she did so her bracelet glittered in the light triggering Sango's memory.

"Miroku," Sango said. "I've been meaning to ask you what the 'S.' you kept referring to in those documents over there on the coffee table meant."

Suddenly Kagome choked on her pasta, Miroku choked on the sip of red wine he had just taken and Inuyasha who was just using a pair of chopsticks to take the first bite of his lovely instant ramen when he let go of the bowl causing it to spill all over himself.

"Damn!" Inuyasha swore as the boiling water cascaded over his pants. "Why does the damn ramen have to be so hot! Fuck this hurts."

Kagome managed to swallow her pasta and got up and snapped as she wet a cool cloth, "that'd probably be because you use boiling water to make it stupid."

"ARGGGG! Stop mothering me! I'm not hurt I'm angry. Damn it Miroku, how could you just leave those lying around! How stupid can you GET! Idiot if she's read them then who else might have! Those papers weren't meant to be viewed by the whole damn world!" Inuyasha yelled snatching the cool cloth and rounding on Miroku.

"Well Sango is one of us now, we would have told her about it eventually! I don't see why we're making a big deal about this." Miroku said hastily putting his glass of wine down on the table and backing away nervously.

"BIG DEAL!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "BIG DEAL! Miroku this is the Shikon no Tama we're talking about here, this is not just information to be tossed around, to anybody who becomes our friend. Gods I thought you of all people would know how important this was to be kept a secret. People would and have killed for this information! And you just leave all this knowledge lying around on your _coffee_ table!"

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome said putting her hand on his shoulder restraining him from killing Miroku. "Stop it right now, if you ask me you are making a big deal about this! For heaven's sake you just screamed the S's true name out loud enough so I bet everyone in Japan heard you!"

"I will NOT calm down, I'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha roared and leapt at Miroku.

"OSWARI!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could making Inuyasha go crashing face first into Miroku's (thankfully) well cushioned carpet. "Oswari! Oswari! Oswari!"

Sango and Miroku just winced and backed away. It was obvious that Inuyasha had just pulled the final straw with Kagome's anger that day, and that she was in no mood to be trifled with now.

"Uhhhh Kagome?" Sango said tentatively. "I think you can stop now I think if you 'sit' Inuyasha anymore he'll go through the floor."

Looking up the flaming aura that had surrounded Kagome disappeared, "Oh sorry about that, he just makes me SO angry sometimes. Honestly like we wouldn't have told you!" Sitting down Kagome took another bite of her Fettuccini Alfredo, and ignored Inuyasha who still hadn't moved.

"I hope he's still alive," Miroku said kneeling down and putting a hand in Inuyasha's shoulder. "You still alive there Inuyasha?"

"Of course I'm still alive you moron, I'm a vampire!" Using his hands Inuyasha pushed his face out of the carpet, and then looked up at Kagome "what was that for?" Seeing flames dance in Kagome's eyes Inuyasha hastily ducked behind Miroku. Sango laid a restraining hand on Kagome's shoulder and bent her head down and whispered something so softly that even Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't hear. Obviously Kagome liked what she heard because she laughed out loud and looked over at Inuyasha and laughed even harder.

"I think it's safe to get up now," Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

Standing up with something between a huff and a grunt Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and began to make himself another bowl of instant ramen.

Rather hesitantly afraid of another reaction like the one that had just occurred Sango said, "Ummm so would someone mind explaining to me what this shikon no tama thing is?"

Taking her by her arm Miroku led Sango into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "It will be more comfortable to explain here, if I do say so myself I do have good choice in furniture," he said with a smile. "Inuyasha, Kagome, feel free to join us when you're finished supper." Turning to Sango he then asked, "so how much did you read?"

"Well that depends," Sango replied.

"On what?"

"On whether those sheets on the table were all of it," Sango said. "I mostly just glanced at the maps and such but I read the notes."

"Okay, well then I guess I'll start from the very beginning then.

_No one knew where the Shikon no Tama had come from or how it was made. Some said that is was all that was left of a beautiful goddess whose heart was broken by a mortal man, other said that is had been created by the blood of a powerful sorceress who wished to put an end to all wars. There were more tales about how the Shikon no Tama came to be than there were stars in the sky, but not even so very little was actually known about its mysterious powers. There were a few things that all agreed on however and that was that the Shikon no Tama had four powers, that in the wrong hands could bring destruction upon all. Literally translated Shikon no Tama means Jewel of Four Souls, but when translated with meaning in mind it is believed to mean, Jewel of Four Powers. For the Shikon no Tama has the ability to grant superhuman abilities, restoration of the human soul, death and life. The Shikon no Tama is rumoured to also be another name for the legendary Philosopher's Stone; a stone which could turn any metal into gold and grant immortality to its owner. The Shikon no Tama however could easily become corrupt if whoever was guarding it was not pure of heart, so the sacred jewel was kept at all times by a miko (A/N: a priestess) who was pure._

"And this is where Inuyasha enters the story. The last ever recorded guardian of the Shikon no Tama was a miko named Kikyo. When I was tracking down information on the subject of the Shikon no Tama I came across that fact and decided to search further into how the miko had died. Now Kikyo had a lover whose name I discovered to be Inuyasha, which surprised me because as you are aware all vampires know of each other if not personally but by name. Anyways, so as I researched further into their affaire and discovered that they had been deceived by the vampire Naraku who made them believe that the other had betrayed them. Kikyo ended up dying from wounds she received battling Naraku disguised as Inuyasha but before she died she placed the Shikon no Tama into the hands of a trusted friend. Inuyasha eventually realised Naraku's betrayal and tracked him down as Naraku had intended and then Naraku changed Inuyasha into a vampire. So I tracked Inuyasha to here, Los Angels, where we became friends."

"How'd Kagome get dragged into all of this?" Sango asked.

"Ahhhhh!" Miroku said with a roll of his eyes at Inuyasha who was trying to ignore them while he noisily slurped his yummy ramen. "That was Inuyasha's fault, we were in a seven eleven when Inuyasha mistook Kagome for Kikyo and well….we soon became friends and that's about it."

"And can you explain to me just why exactly you want this Shikon no Tama, sure it may make you powerful but with all the time you've been wasting searching for this jewel of four souls Naraku's been growing more powerful and more dangerous."

"It's not the power I want Sango," Miroku said standing up and walking over to close the curtains because by this time night had fallen. "I want to jewel because I want to be human again…"

Sango gasped. For a moment she was completely unable to even think! "But why?" she finally managed to stutter out. "That would mean giving up your immortality, your fast reflexes, and super human senses."

"I want to be human again Sango," Miroku said turning around and sitting next to her. "I want to have to breathe again and feel my blood hot and running through my veins, I never want to be a cold-hearted ruthless killer like the rest of my kind, and as much as I hate to admit it I've become more like them with every year I stay amongst them. I've begun to see humans as something similar to cattle something to be preyed upon. My self control has begun to weaken and whenever I am forced to feed I find that I no longer just want their blood but their life's blood as well. I never want to loose that control Sango so I want to become human again. I don't care if I die eventually; I have lived long enough already."

"Oh," Sango said and for the second time that night she found she didn't know what to say or how to act. Finally she managed to ask. "So how are you going to find the Shikon no Tama?"

"Kagome being a witch was able to sense the jewel enter Los Angels a while ago. We only need to track it down. We thought for a while that Kikyo might have entrusted the jewel to the witch clan from which Kagome is from but we learned that, that is not the case. We will soon be in possession of the jewel, all we need to do is be patient."

"We should start planning now how we're going to kill that bastard Naraku," Inuyasha said setting his bowl down on the table and walking into the living room and flowing down onto a comfy chair.

"Yeah," Kagome said finishing off the last bite of her pasta. "he has to pay for everything he's done, killing Kikyo, turning both of you into vampires, turning Miroku's father into a vampire and lets not forget how he killed all of Sango's family after she escaped from being his slave. Inuyasha's right we'll need a plan; once Naraku senses we have the jewel he'll try to take it from us. We need to be prepared."

All four of them nodded at once in complete agreement and soon they were sitting around in the living room talking in hushed voices about ideas.

To be continued…

Author's Note: LOL I really though that chapter was funny I just love Inuyasha he's so great he really adds comic relief to everything…hehehe….him and his ramen. Well I hope you liked and please review. Thanks to all my fans who already have and for all those new fans can't wait to hear from you too. Love you all tons


	11. Lady Luck's Blessing

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 11 - Lady Luck's Blessing

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so no suing allowed not that I think anyone actually would who has THAT much time anyway….oh dear once again I've managed to loose track of things with my endless rambling of random thoughts **sigh** well now on with the fic.

* * *

For about the tenth time that night Sango let out a deep sigh.

"ARHHHH!" Inuyasha exploded. "Can you stop it with the damn sighing it's really getting on my nerves!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha growled. "It is annoying!"

"Don't snap at Sango like that. She got every right in the world to sigh."

"Well its getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha all but roared.

"Well that much is obvious, and quite frankly you're starting to get on mine. You're so edgy this evening," Kagome retorted.

Raising his voice to mimic Kagome's Inuyasha said, "well I have every right to be edgy don't I?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in fury and she opened her mouth to say 'oswari' but Miroku neatly interjected and said smoothly, "Kagome I think we're all tired. It's been almost an hour now and we still have no plan. I think it's about time that we go home. Nothing productive is coming from just sitting around sighing."

Kagome sighed and dropped her head exhausted. "You're right Miroku," Kagome said standing up. "I think it's time to head home too."

"Did you drive?" Miroku asked standing up as well.

Standing up Inuyasha strode to the front door.

"Yeah," Kagome said following him. "Inuyasha drove me here." Slipping on her coat Kagome said goodbye to both Miroku and Sango and thanked Miroku for his hospitality. Then without another word both she and Inuyasha slipped out the door.

"And you Sango," Miroku said turning around to face her. "Did you drive here as well?"

"No I walked, it wasn't that far," she said rising and smoothing her jeans with her hands. Walking over to the door she put her shoes on and said, "well I better get going it's getting late."

"Oh don't be foolish," Miroku said grabbing his coat from off the hall chair. "I'll drive you."

"Oh really its unnecessary Miroku," Sango said. "It's only about 20 minutes tops."

"No really Sango, I couldn't let you go wandering Los Angels alone at what is it 11:30 now, Honestly it's no problem," Miroku said opening the door for her. When she paused her said, "I really must insist." When she still made no move to walk out the door he sighed and replied, "please do it for me. It would ease my mind knowing you were safe."

"I can take care of myself Miroku," Sango said. "I've been out much later than this." But even as she said it she realized that this was one battle she would loose, she could see that Miroku had no intentions of taking 'no' for an answer. "Fine," she sighed and walked out the front door.

"Thank you," Miroku replied following her out and pausing for a brief moment to lock the front door. Walking over to the garage door Miroku typed in his code and the door slowly began to rise revealing his flashy silver convertible. Gasping Sango could help but run an awed hand over the vehicles shinny hood.

"Miroku," she breathed out in awe. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Miroku replied. "She my baby." Then walking around to the passenger's side he opened the door for her and when she climbed in closed the door softly behind her.

Sinking into the soft leather seat Sango exhaled at the luxury and for a brief moment allowed herself to imagine that this was her car and that she was in the driver's seat preparing to go for a cruise on the highway.

"Nice isn't she?' Miroku asked sliding into the driver's seat and shocking Sango out of her day dream.

"She's beautiful Miroku," Sango said. "How in heaven did you managed to buy such a nice car?"

"Well I've been around a long time, is it really that hard to believe that I wouldn't be rich like most vampires?" Miroku countered with a cheerful grin as he turned the key in the ignition.

That made Sango pause to think, and now that he mentioned it she should have realized before now that Miroku was probably pretty rich. She should only have had to look at his beautiful house to remember that. "Sorry," she apologized. "You're right it shouldn't be that hard to believe. I think it must have been the awe I felt after seeing such a nice car that made me blabber."

"You're forgiven," Miroku replied as the car glided out of the garage out of the driveway on the street. For a moment they sat in a content silence before Miroku said, "so I never did get to ask you what I wanted."

Looking over at him her arm resting on the open window Sango asked, "and what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you always sleep in such skimpy pajamas?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Sango exclaimed her eyes going wide with shock at the boldness. Not to mention her cheeks slowly started to turn pink.

"Well remember the morning I came over and you made me blueberry pancakes, you were wearing those really wonderful Mickey Mouse boxers and tank top, and I was just wondering if you wore those every night." Miroku said smiling quite happily at the memory.

"Watch it Miroku, believe me you don't want to go there…" Sango threatened trailing off menacingly.

"We'll I was just curious. Do you? Because believe me you looked amazing in those short shorts and tank-top you should wear them more often. They show off your lovely rear off to its best advantage. Or a bra an underwear would be even better…."

"You dirty pervert!" Sango screeched. "How dare you! Get those dirty thoughts I know you're thinking right now out of your head!"

"What dirty thoughts?" Miroku asked innocently but his grin gave him away.

"You know exactly what I mean, Miroku." Sango said and was shocked when Miroku suddenly stopped the car.

"We're here," he said jovially. He had instantly regretted letting those words out of his mouth the second he had said them and was now hoping that if he distracted Sango she would forget to slap him for his…….lovely thoughts. Getting out of his car quickly Miroku walked around to open Sango's door for her. With an annoyed hmmph Sango got out of the car and strode angrily to the door to the stairs leading to the apartment. Following after her like a little terrier begging for forgiveness from his master Miroku begged with a great drama for her to forgive him for being a lowly pervert obsessed with sex and her lovely rear. That at least got a small snort of laughter out of her.

After the second flight of stairs Sango relented rolling her eyes and sighing. "Fine," she said at last. "I forgive you."

"Oh thank heavens for that, because that wasn't really what I had intended asking you, it just sort of slipped out."

Looking warily at Miroku now walking up the stairs at her side, matching his pace to hers. "What was it that you really wanted to ask me then? I warn you though if its anything more about my PJ's or my rear you're going to get a slap."

"Well," Miroku said as they opened the door of the stairs that lead to the floor which Sango's room was located on. Holding the door open for Sango as she walked through Miroku went on. 'what I really wanted to ask you was when your birthday was. I wanted to mark it down on my calendar so that I wouldn't forget."

As they reached her apartment door Sango paused shocked. "Sorry what was that?" she asked not believing what she had just heard. "Did you just ask me when my birthday was?"

"Mmmhmmm," Miroku replied with a nod of his head.

"Oh it's- it's ah- it's May 1st," Sango replied stuttering quite a bit trying to get the information out.

(A/N: sorry about that but I didn't know what Sango's birthday was so I just made up a date that's about a week and a half away from this point of time in the fanfic. If she does actually have one that I don't know of could someone e-mail it to me thanx)

"Ah thank you, you can be sure I won't forget it." Miroku said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Blushing furiously Sango retrieved her keys from her purse and said, "when's yours?"

"Feburay 22," he replied promptly.

"Oh ahhhhhhhh okay," Sango replied turning her key in the lock swinging her door open. "I'll remember….." she trailed off as she caught sight of her apartment which lay in shambles. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed rushing in. "What in the world?"

"It looks like someone broke it," Miroku said worried looking around. "The question is who? A regular burglar or…someone else…"

Dashing to her bed room Sango went straight to her dress side table and let out a huge sigh as she saw her family's picture still sitting in its frame where she had last left it. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost it. It was her last link to her family the only picture that remained. All the others had been burned in the fire that had destroyed her home. The only reason this one was still around was because it had only been taken a few days before and her parents hadn't bothered to pick it up from Walmart once it had been developed. Sango had remembered about it before she had left town, and ever since had treasured it. She made a mental note to make copies of it so that it would never be lost forever.

"Is everything alright Sango?" Miroku asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," she said turning around still clutching her family photograph. Other than this there was nothing of importance in the apartment.

"Is that a picture of your family?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Sango said. "It's the only one I have left."

Walking back into the living room Sango said, "it looks like it was just a regular burglary, all of my fancy ornaments are gone, the painting, and I can see my bathroom was looted for jewelry. But they wouldn't have gotten much a few rings a couple cheep bracelets nothing irreplaceable and nothing expensive." Walking over to the far side of the apartment Sango pulled aside a section of the carpet to reveal a small safe twirling a lock with ease Sango opened it and peered inside pulling out her mother's jewelry box. Sango already knew that nothing could be missing if the safe was untouched and the box still there, yet she opened it anyway to double check and feel the reassuring sense of peace that came to her as she looked at all her mother's jewelry. Letting out a sigh Sango closed the box and placed it once more in the safe. Shutting the door Sango twirled the lock and stood up. She looked at Miroku who was staring at her oddly. "Sango," he said.

"Oh really Miroku," Sango replied. "So what if you see, you don't know the combo and it's not as if you're going to try and steal it any ways."

"It's not that," he said slowly looking at her with the same weird expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "It's nothing."

"Okay, sure," Sango said still unsure what to say. With a sigh she turned around so that she could view her entire apartment and the damage that had bee done. "Msn," she said running a hand through her hair. "This is going to take forever to clean up." With another sigh Sango bent down and picked up the cushions that were lying on the floor and placed them back in the couch. Sango looked at Miroku and said, "I know it's asking a lot Miroku but would you mind helping me pick everything up?"

"It's can wait till tomorrow Sango," Miroku said offering his hand to help her up.

Placing her hand in his Sango allowed him to help her to her feet, "what do you mean? I can't just leave this all here! I have to go to bed and I have to put everything away before I do so. You saw my bed it was completely turned over."

"Precisely," he said placing his arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the door. "You're right it will take hours to clean all this up. And you're tired and probably want nothing more right now than to crawl into bed. Am I right? So that is why you're coming back to my place. You can spend the night in my guest room."

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "I couldn't do that Miroku. I have to clean everything up I can't just leave it!"

"You wouldn't be leaving it Sango. " Miroku said smoothly. "You'd just be postponing cleaning it all up until tomorrow where we can call Inuyasha and Kagome to help us put everything back the way it was.

"But I couldn't Miroku," Sango said flustered. "I couldn't just stay at your place."

"Why ever not, you won't get any sleep here."

"Well I'd feel like I was imposing and stuff like that," Sango said awkwardly.

"Of coarse not Sango," Miroku said handing her jean jacket to her. "I invited you, so you wouldn't be imposing at all. After all what else are friends for?"

"Well," Sango said her will weakening. After all she was exhausted and Miroku was right if they waited till tomorrow Kagome and Inuyasha could help her.

"Tell you what, to make you feel better since you obviously are horrible at accepting charity and such I'll make you a deal if you cook me your wonderful blueberry pancakes tomorrow you can stay at my place."

Nodding Sango accepted her Jean jacket from him and said, "okay you've got yourself a deal. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll come with you."

"Does your definition of 'stuff' include your ever so wonderful Mickey Mouse pajama's?" Miroku called after her.

"Miroku," Sango called from her bedroom. "If I hadn't known better I would think that you planned this entire thing out."

"I can swear on my honor I didn't," Miroku called cheerfully back and then muttered under his breath. "Not that I haven't dreamed of doing something like this…"

"I heard that Miroku," Sango said walking out of the bathroom with her toothbrush and hygiene products like shampoo and her brush, etc. towards Miroku causing him to wince. Giving him a grin as she walked out the door Sango said, "but thanks Miroku for mentioning my pajama's it reminded me to bring my extra concealing bathrobe."

Walking out the door behind her Miroku muttered something about the world being out to get him and how cruel fate was. Smiling extremely evily Sango shoved a pile of clothes into Miroku's arms and said, "Oh stop grumbling now Miroku, be useful and help me carry all this stuff downstairs."

Eyeing the pile of clothes Miroku spied and hot pink piece of fabric and pulling on it drew out a pair of Sango's hot pink panties. Grinning like a child who had just found the mother-load of all cookies Miroku sent a silent prayer of thanks up to the gods that must be watching over him. Lady Luck was most defiantly on his side today!

To be continued….

* * *

Author's Note: Well I'm off to San Fransico tomorrow morning! Yay I'm so excited! Thank you to my fans, I love you all.


	12. Unwanted Urges

**Moonlight Shadow**

Chapter 12 - Unwanted Urge

Author's Note : I'll keep it simple this time and not blabber on: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Sango awoke to the sound of birds twittering cheerfully outside her window. Yawning Sango rolled onto her back and smiled thinking how nice it was to wake up to the sound of birds.

"Hey! Wait a sec I never wake up to the sound of birds!" Her eyes snapped open and Sango sat up like a bolt. For a moment Sango experienced a really of intense feeling of disorientation and fear. Where was she? Looking around at the room where she had been sleeping Sango took in the warm pale green walls, the white carpet and the teal blue, warm yellow and green comforter and instantly felt a wave of comfort engulf her. The room was truly beautiful especially with the sunlight streaming through the open windows.

Looking around Sango spotted all her overnight stuff piled onto the dresser to her right and a flood of memories washed through her mind; the evening with Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, letting Miroku drive her home only to find her apartment had been broken into, and how Miroku had offered her to let her spend the night at his place. She hadn't given a thought to what the room had looked last night.

Thinking about it ruefully now Sango realized that if she had she might not have felt so panicked. When Miroku had showed her, the room she hadn't given a damn about the color of the walls or whatnot; all she had been interested in was sleep. After checking to make sure the door was locked Sango had climbed out of her clothes and into her pajamas and then tumbled into the bed and was asleep as soon as she hit the pillows.

Yawning once more Sango reached her hand up to cover her mouth. Reluctantly Sango remembered her promise to make Miroku his infamous blueberry pancakes Sango decided to get up. Glancing in the mirror before she unlocked the door and went out Sango ran a brush through her hair and quickly washed her face. Just as she stepped outside the door Sango also remembered how much Miroku had enjoyed viewing her in her pajamas last time. Hurriedly she rushed back into her room and snatched up her pink and green bathrobe. Slipping it on and cinching the waist Sango stepped out once more.

"From the looks of it," she thought, "Miroku isn't up yet." None of the lights were on; not that they were needed with all the natural sunlight streaming through the various skylights along the ceiling. "Miroku really does have a nice home," Sango thought again and wondered briefly what it would be like to live with him….

Wooooah where had THAT come from? Shaking her head quickly trying to dislodge the thought. Sango wondered what in the world was she thinking! Wandering down the stairs and into the kitchen the quiet and undisturbed room confirmed her thoughts that Miroku wasn't up.

Looking around Sango thought, "Well I don't think Miroku would mind if I snooped around a bit to find what I need for pancakes." So with that in mind she began to open the various drawers and cupboards to find what she needed and each time she found something that the recipe would require she would place it on the counter.

After going through all the drawers, all the cupboards, and every other place available in the kitchen Sango had finally assembled all of her ingredients. She began first by mixing the dry ingredients and then added the eggs and was about to pour the milk when she just happened to glance at the expiry date. Sango jerked the milk back in shock and nearly dropped the thing on the floor. It was over two weeks overdue! "Good heavens!" Sango thought. "Good thing I didn't use this, if I had I think even Miroku would have been sick!"

Glancing down at the bowl which she had just added the eggs to Sango thought "Damn and now that I've added the eggs I have to finish this pretty soon or it'll be worthless. There's no way I can wait for Miroku to get up, and there's also no way I'm going to wake him up." Sighing she looked over to the clock, as always she had woken up at 6:45, nothing had ever changed that no matter how rough a night she had had or if it was the weekend. Biting her lip Sango recalled how Miroku had a 7/11 not even a block away.

Looking down at her pajama's Sango decided that it wasn't worth changing, no one else would probably be there other than the clerk after all it was a Saturday morning. Going to the front door, Sango grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on and then carefully unlocked the door and closed it gently behind her. Double checking to see that no one was watching Sango broke into a leisurely jog and jogged to the end of the street where she turned right and then slowed to a walk as she neared the seven eleven. Walking through the doors Sango was relieved to see that she was right no one else was there other than a very tired looking clerk. Walking over to the fridge Sango grabbed a jug of milk and paid for it. The clerk gave her a tired smile as she saw the pajamas and said, "making a special breakfast and realized there was no milk?"

"Oh there was milk," Sango said cheerfully handing over the proper change, "it was just two weeks expired!"

The girl laughed and handed Sango her change. "Men," she said. "They never take care of themselves properly. It's always us women that have to take care of everything for them. Well have a nice morning, and you should mention to your boyfriend that he needs to keep a closer eye on his milk."

"Will do," Sango said with a smile as she walked out the door. It only occurred to her after she had left that the girl had assumed that Miroku was her boyfriend.

Glancing across the street Sango spied the same park she had met that cute little girl Rin and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru yesterday when she had been upset.

Before she had become a slayer Sango had always dreamed of having a family of her own, lots of kids to look after and a husband she loved who loved her with all of his heart in return. Sango had always loved kids and she could still picture the life she had dreamed of even after almost 10 years. They would have a nice house, with a van or something that would be able to hold their three kids, two girls sweet and innocent that took after her and loved to play with dolls and stuffed animals and a boy who was every bit the mischievous trouble maker that was the spitting image of his father.

Smiling as the familiar longing Sango recalled how she had planned to have a small home run business and how her husband would have a respectable job that he loved, and how every morning they would have a family breakfast of pancakes, waffles or something like that. Yet as Sango turned to see her dream husband she was shocked beyond words to discover that Miroku had replaced the one she had dreamed of as a kid. That was not possible! When in heaven had she started to see Miroku as the father of her children! Miroku, even the thought of him as her husband made her laugh! For crying out loud the man was as lecherous as they came was with his obsession with her rear!

Yet somehow Sango was easily able in her mind to see Miroku as a loving and caring husband who was great with kids. Shaking her head Sango began to jog once again as she forced herself to remember exactly why she would never have a family: she was a slayer. Look at what had happened to her family. Slayer families almost never lasted, not to mention that if she would probably never live long enough to raise a family. Most slayers didn't live past thirty. Not to mention what man would ever want her? Who would want a wife that was horribly scarred, that had muscles that rivaled a muscle man, and was as quick in temper as a tiger. Breaking into a sprint Sango forced herself to drop the subject, it would only make her depressed and she had more important things to think about. Reaching Miroku's a minute or so later Sango was only breathing slightly faster than normal. Careful not to make too much noise, Sango walked back into kitchen and resumed her pancake making.

Half an hour later Sango was just flipping the first of the pancakes when Miroku trundled (A/N: isn't that just the best word?) down the stairs his hair was wildly sticking out at odd angles.

"Good morning," Sango replied. "You look well rested."

"Uhhh thanks," Miroku replied sheepishly running a hand through his tousled hair. "I see you're up."

"Yeah," Sango said turning her back to him to focus on her pancakes if she wasn't careful they would burn.

Raising his nose to sniff experimentally, Miroku sighed in happiness. "Is that blueberry pancakes I smell Sango?"

"Mmmmmhmmm," Sango said.

Crossing over to her Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair. "Did I mention that I love you Sango?"

Laughing Sango used the flipper to place the three pancakes on a plate and turned around to hand it to him and replied careful not to let herself her blush, "you'd love anything if it made you your blueberry pancakes."

Taking the plate as if was the most precious of all treasures Miroku placed it on the table and sat down. "Can't argue with you there," he said slathering butter over them and pouring a stream of maple syrup over them.

Walking over to the coffee machine Sango poured a cup of coffee and made Miroku his coffee just the way he liked it: two creams, one sugar. Placing his mug down next to him Sango plopped her elbows down on the table and said, "sooooo how is it?"

Taking the first bite Miroku closed his eyes and savored making little appreciative sounds with every chew. Sango had to laugh he was just like a big puppy. Laughing she said, "I'll take that as a yes. Will you want more?"

"Have some yourself," Miroku said taking another bite that to him might as well have been ambrosia.

"Thank you. I think I will," Sango replied and poured some more batter on the frying sheet.

"Sango," Miroku said putting his fork and knife down to take a sip of his coffee. "You really are the goddess of blueberry pancakes. Oh you know me too well. I don't think anybody else can remember how I like my coffee. Kagome always adds too much sugar and Inuyasha just takes his black."

"Stop trying to flatter me you dolt, you've got your pancakes," Sango said pouring herself a cup of coffee, and sitting down across from him.

"But I like to flatter you Sango," Miroku said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh that reminds me," Sango said. "I almost made the pancakes with 2 week stale milk. You really should make sure you don't leave stuff like that lying around. I think pancakes made using **that** would have even made a vampire sick."

Miroku nearly choked on his pancakes. "Wah!" Swallowing hastily Miroku went on, "You didn't though? Did you?"

Shaking her head Sango said, "no don't worry. I walked down to the seven eleven about half an hour ago."

"Oh," Miroku said heaving a sigh of relief. "Good, you really didn't have to."

"Nonsense," Sango said standing up to flip the pancakes right now a perfect golden brown over.

"So did you sleep well?" Miroku asked even though he new perfectly well she had. He had popped in last night before he had gone out in need of blood. Blocking out the wave of nausea that was forcing itself up his throat Miroku concentrated on the beautiful image of Sango had made asleep. Gone were the lines of anger and worry, in sleep she was untroubled and had an aura of peacefulness that had made his throat tighten. She had looked so lovely, with all of her hair splayed around her. Oh how he had longed to stroke her hair.

"Yes, I sleep like a log," Sango replied snapping Miroku out of his reverie.

"That's good," he replied smoothly not letting on that his mind had just been wandering. Slowly he felt his eyes drawn to Sango's throat where he could easily see her throbbing pulse. Unwanted thoughts began to enter Miroku's mind, he thought about how good it would feel to sink his teeth into that luscious throat, to feel the pulse between his lips as he drank. "Oh gods!" Miroku thought frantically trying to shake the image aside. "What was happening to him, he had just fed last night, he shouldn't be feeling this blood lust. He normally could go for at least a week sometimes more after a feeding before the blood lust returned. What was happening! Putting his head in his hands Miroku shook his head viscously.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed concerned and put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it!"

Miroku looked up and Sango saw the lust that was taking over his eyes as he gazed at her throat, and knew that he was hungry. Sango jerked back shocked, she couldn't ever remember him ever looking like this not even the first day she had met him where he was nearly dead from starvation. Then suddenly the lust resided and Miroku looked like himself again.

"Is it gone Miroku?" Sango asked scared to know the answer.

Hearing her voice made the blood lust rise again. Miroku frantically grabbed her and said, "my god I'm sorry Sango, but you've got to go. I don't think- I don't think I can control it much longer. I don't know why I can't I've never felt it this strongly before." Gasping for air as the blood lust threatened to take over he tightened his grip on her and then shoved her towards the door fighting the animal urge to just take. Miroku saw the concern rise in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "no don't say anything it'll only make this worse." Shoving his keys into her hands he said, "please I need you to go get Kagome and Inuyasha. Yes get Inuyasha he'll know what to do." As she turned to leave he suddenly realized how strong the predatory instincts were and realized that he would catch up to her if he wasn't restrained. "No wait!" he said, "come here."

Sango paused unsure of what to do, was this the blood lusted vampire trying to lure her back or did Miroku really need her.

"Please I need you to restrain me," he said and stumbled almost drunkenly into the kitchen. Where he pulled open a drawer and said, get the garlic all of it and grab the crosses."

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. "What are you doing with crosses and garlic in your house!"

"I keep them in case of emergencies, grab them don't worry they won't kill me they'll just keep me in my coffin." He said and then swung the door down to the basement open.

"What!" Sango exclaimed once more. "You sleep in a coffin! But last night you slept in your bed!"

"All vampires have to sleep in soil from their home land once every moon cycle, so I keep a coffin for that time." Miroku said stumbling down the stair and into a room where a large black coffin lay. Crawling in was a struggle the blood lust didn't want to loose. Miroku was forced to fight for every limb he wanted to put in the coffin. Finally he succeeded in lying down and said his voice full of inner turmoil. Now Sango I want you to make a ring of garlic around the coffin and put a cross between every two cloves and then I want you to put a full clove of garlic on top of this coffin as well as one cross. And please hurry these won't restrain me long." And with a last shuddering breath Miroku forced himself to close the lid on his coffin. Sango quickly did as he said then rushed out the front door and jumping into the car. It was obvious her friend was in need of help and she'd be damned if he wouldn't get it." With a squeal of tires the silver convertible roared out of the drive way in the direction of Kagome's.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffie but I figure this way more people might review (wiggles eyebrows meaningfully) Review pretty please! 


	13. Suicidal Driving

**Moonlight Shadow (or soon to be More To Life)**

Chapter 13 – _Letting Her Walls Drop_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Warning once again thanks to everyone's favourite hanyou there is a high swear content in this chapter.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I am going to change this story's title very soon to More To Life because Moonlight Shadow has been bugging me for a LOOOOOONG time now so here's a head's up.**

* * *

Running her third consecutive red light and going well over the speed limit Sango made it Kagome's house in under five minutes opposed to the usual twenty. Jumping out of the car Sango dashed to Kagome's front door and began to pound mercilessly at the wood.

Ten resounding pounds later Kagome appeared at the door yawning and still wearing her pyjamas. "Sango," Kagome yawned. "What in heavens name are you doing? Do you realise what time it is?"

Grabbing Kagome's hand and running back to Miroku's car Sango said, "come on there no time for explanations. Just tell me how to get to Inuyasha's place."

If the incessant banging at her front door at 8:30 in the morning hadn't truly woken Kagome up there was no sign of it now. She knew that something was wrong, after spending the past three years around vampires she had been able to pick up on people's moods quickly and she was scared. Something really bad must be going on to make a slayer like Sango loose her cool and reserved nature. Offering no resistance Kagome allowed herself to be dragged into what didn't fail to miss her attention as Miroku's car.

"Where's Inuyasha's place?" Sango demanded sliding in and buckling her seat belt. Kagome quickly gave Sango the information and was immediately slammed full force back into her seat as Sango gunned the engine. Through the roaring wind Kagome yelled, "does this have something to do with Miroku?"

"Yeah!" Sango yelled back. "No time to talk now I'll explain when Inuyasha's here right now I need to focus on the road!"

Kagome nodded feverentely and after the first heart stopping weave decided that buckling up would definitely be a good idea. Screaming as they rounded a corner Kagome sent a brief prayer up to anybody who might be listening that they would make it through this alive. As they hit the highway Kagome relaxed, there was hardly any traffic so that was good it meant that Sango would have to weave anymore. Turning off the highway and onto a residential street Sango yelled, "which house?"

"The white and blue one up a head!" Kagome replied.

Screeching to a halt in the middle of the street Sango vaulted over the door without even bothering to open it, and dashed up to Inuyasha's house. Banging furiously against the door once more Sango didn't even notice the numb pain in her hand. After banging for a solid thirty seconds with still no response Sango turned around and yelled, "where the hell is he!"

"He's probably still asleep," Kagome yelled in return. "He's a pretty deep sleeper!"

Groaning in exasperation, they were wasting precious seconds. Miroku needed help now! Letting her hand fall limply to her side, Sango went into a state of utter concentration, similar to meditation and carefully let down all the walls she had built to prevent a vampire from ever sensing that she was a slayer. The results were astounding and very immediate.

Suddenly from somewhere on the upper level came the sound of something hitting the floor – hard by the sound of it – and then Inuyasha yelling "holy fucking hell!"

Sticking his head out the window Inuyasha looked down to see Sango standing at his front door with Kagome waiting urgently in the car and yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing scarin' me like that at this time of the morning!"

"Get your rear down here now Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Miroku's in trouble no time for questions."

Glaring furiously at her Inuyasha yelled "just a second let me get changed." And then ducked back into his room and no matter how hard Sango yelled at him telling him not to bother. Finally relenting Sango stalked back to the car and hopped in and sat sulkily waiting for Inuyasha to get down there. Less than a minute later – but a minute later than Sango wanted – Inuyasha burst out of the front door. "Move over, I'm drivin."

"No you're not," Sango retorted. "Just get your rear in the back."

"Oh no you're not," Kagome screeched. "Sango there is no way you can let him drive."

Not bothering for Sango to move Inuyasha opened the door and shoved her beside Kagome and gunned the engine and was off before Sango could even object. Five seconds later Sango realised why Kagome hadn't wanted Inuyasha to drive – the guy was OUT OF HIS MIND CRAZY! He was easily going double what Sango had been and if possible his disregard for traffic signs was less than Sango's had been five minutes ago.

"Now what's wrong with Miroku that you decided it was necessary to wake me up at 8:30 in the morning for," Inuyasha yelled over the roar of traffic and blaring horns.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Sango and Kagome yelled simultaneously as they just barely missed crashing head on with a car in the on coming traffic.

"Don't worry about me!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well I was over at Miroku and we were talking when suddenly he went all weird he shook his head and then when I asked him what was wrong he looked up at me and I think I saw blood lust in his eyes. He said something about how he should be feeling like that because he had fed last night. And then he said that I couldn't stay there anymore to go get you guys but before I left he made me put onions and cross in a circle around his coffin. He then sealed himself inside." Sango said frantically then feeling of helplessness rising once again.

"How long ago was this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Sango said closing her eyes as they squeezed through a narrow gap in the traffic.

"Good Gawd! What took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well lets see 1st I had to pick up Kagome which took about 7 minutes and then it took me about 5 minutes to get to your place then I wasted another minute trying to get you out of bed, and then you wasted another minute getting dressed."

"Why did you get dressed!" Kagome demanded speaking for the first time since Inuyasha had gotten into the car. "Couldn't you tell it was an emergency?"

"Well sorry," Inuyasha retorted. "But I don't really fancy driving around at 8:30 in the morning wearing nothing but my boxers Kagome."

That caused Kagome to be quiet while she turned a colour similar to a ripe tomato.

"That reminds me Sango, what were you doing at Miroku's place this early wearing nothing but your pj's?" Inuyasha asked.

"I spent the night at Miroku's place," Sango replied.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time whirling around to stare at Sango.

"Not like THAT!" Sango said hastily. "You see my apartment was broken into last night and it was trashed and it would have taken hours to fix everything so Miroku said that if I wanted to I could spend the night at his place until today where we though we'd call you and you'd help me with putting my apartment back together."

"Oh," said Kagome and Inuyasha together again this time sounding way more relaxed.

"Well it's gonna take us at least another five minutes to get back to Miroku's place. Shit that means that he'll have been alone for twenty minutes. Who knows what'll have happened in that time frame!"

"Sooooo," Kagome said trying to fill the awkward silence that followed. "You spent the night at Miroku place?"

"Yeah," Sango replied warily. "What of it. I already explained that I did not sleep with him so why are you still going on about it?"

"Nothing," Kagome said hastily but Sango noticed how Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met briefly. "Umm well I know this probably isn't the best time to bring it up but if it helps Inuyasha though of a plan to kill Naraku."

"Oh that's great," Sango said. "But we need to focus on Miroku now. He's the most important thing, not Naraku." As they turned the corner Sango saw Miroku's house at the end and waited impatiently until Inuyasha stopped the car then vaulted out Inuyasha and Kagome hot on her heels. Flinging open the door Sango ran to the room were she had left Miroku. Feeling a slight sense of relief at the fact she heard loud thrashing and sounds coming from the room, Sango knew Miroku was still in there and alive. But before she could open the door to see if he was okay, Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back to Kagome and said, "Wait here with Kagome. I'll go in first and if necessary restrain him." Swiftly opening the door Inuyasha stepped through and closed it as swiftly as he had opened it. Kagome and Sango both waited silently listening to what was happening.

"Miroku!" they heard Inuyasha say. "Snap out of it! Damn it, snap out of it!"

There was the sound of a punch and Sango heard Miroku moan, then in a weak voice Sango heard Miroku say, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's me," Inuyasha replied. "Are you alright? Can the girls come in now?"

"What are they doing here I thought I told her to stay away," Miroku exclaimed.

"Mhmmm if your referring to Sango she came and got us," Inuyasha said.

"Is she okay, I can't remember if I hurt her or not?"

"She's fine."

"Good, Kagome's here too?"

"Yep, can they come in?"

"I think so," Miroku said and then whispered something to Inuyasha that neither Sango nor Kagome could hear. There was the sound of footsteps walking towards the door and then it opened and Inuyasha was holding it open. Walking cautiously through Sango was followed by Kagome. When Sango first saw Miroku, she hardly recognized him as the same person who only half an hour ago had been happily wolfing down her blueberry pancakes. His clothes were ripped and torn – Sango presumed he had done this to himself – and the skin that was visible was covered with long bloody scratches. She had to force herself to hold her ground and not rush to his side. She felt Kagome clasp her hand in her own tightly as a form of comfort and turned and gave her a smile but she could tell Kagome could sense its emptiness.

"Kagome," Miroku said. "Would you mind if I drank some of your blood?"

Looking at Kagome, Sango saw her swallow slightly afraid but when she spoke none of her fear showed. "Of course Miroku," she replied and released Sango hand to walk until she stood in front of him. She turned to Inuyasha, who gave her a slight nod telling her that if anything went wrong he would be there to pull Miroku off her. With a deep breath Kagome pulled her hair up and tilted her head allowing Miroku easy access to her neck.

Sango saw Miroku lower his mouth to Kagome and had to turn away. She knew it didn't hurt to have your blood drawn, heaven only knew that Naraku had drawn hers plenty, in fact she even knew people who chased vampires down to have their blood drawn. Sango knew that the vampire if he chose could make the experience very sensual but on the reverse side of the coin he could also make it painful.

Biting her lip as Sango heard Miroku's greedy gulps, she felt great admiration for Kagome to let her friends drink her blood when they needed it. Finally after what seemed an eternity Miroku finished and Sango turned around to see Kagome fall weakly back into Inuyasha's waiting arms (A/N: ) With great care and tenderness Inuyasha lifted her into her arms and carried her out the door and to somewhere Sango presumed she could lay down and rest. Sango turned to follow them out of the room figuring that Miroku would want some time to himself but he surprised her and called out her name.

"Yes?" she asked turning back to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered not looking at her. Sinking onto a chair he put his head in his hands. "I must have scared you……..I know I scared myself."

"Oh Miroku," Sango said softly walking over to his side and sinking to one knee so that she could look him in the face. "It wasn't your fault; I understand that."

Clenching his fists Miroku took several deep gulps of air before he whispered his voice filled with fear, "Sango I was scared. I had no idea what was happening to me, suddenly I felt like I wanted to drink your life's blood." At her astonished gasp he looked up into her eyes. "I didn't want to be-because you're my friend but yet I felt compelled to do so. It was like the first blood lust yet I could realize everything I was doing and even though I didn't want to my mind told me to."

Everything was absolute silent for a few of Sango's heartbeats. Miroku had just confessed that he had almost killed her, what was she still doing in the same room with him! Sango grimaced as her different emotions raged inside her. Miroku was her friend and he had also said that he hadn't wanted to. But what if he had lost his control? She probably wouldn't be here. Sighing Sango opened her eyes and saw a faint glimmer of a tear at the edges of Miroku's eyes which were squeezed shut in self disgust, and every argument that her conscience had said flew out of her mind and then next thing she knew her arms were around Miroku and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Sango wasn't sure who was more surprised by her actions, herself or Miroku. "Everything's going to be alright Miroku," Sango said softly. "Don't worry we'll defeat Naraku and then we can search for the Shikon no Tama even if it takes till the end of time."

She felt Miroku's shoulders raise and then lower as he sighed. "Thank you Sango," he whispered. Sango sighed and closed her eyes in response missing the fond look Miroku gave her before he leaned his head against hers.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the long time it took to post this chapter everyone. I haven't really gotten a large response for this story so yeah…. A quick love ya to all the fans who've review and shakes finger to all of those who haven't shame on you, shame on you tsk tsk tsk and for those of you who are planning on reviewing! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review you how no idea how much I appreciate hearing from you at this point I would even tolerate flames so that I know how I can make my fic better.

**WARNING! Story's Name is about to change to More To Life! **


	14. The Plan

**MoreTo Life** _(previously Moonlight Shadow)_

**Chapter 14 -_ The Plan_**

_Don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

_

Soon after all the excitement Sango found herself in the kitchen fixing everyone a soothing mug of chamomile tea. Kagome was currently fast asleep; the blood loss had drained all her energy and she had gone out like a light according to Inuyasha.

As she was boiling the water Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the living room with and depressing silence hanging over everything like a large black thunder cloud. Once the tea was done seeping Sango carried the three mugs back into the living room and handed one to each Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Drink," she ordered to both of them when they looked up at her wondering what exactly this was for. "It will make you feel better," she explained taking a sip of her own mug. Without question both raised their mugs to their lips and drank deeply. After draining her mug completely Sango looked over at Miroku and asked, "How are your wounds healing?"

"They're doing fine," he replied lifting up the arm of the clean shirt he had just put on, revealing his almost completely healed wounds.

"That's good," Sango replied and instantly the silence sank back on them again. It was so stifling it made Sango feel like she was suffocating. Sighing she got to her feet and collected the now empty mugs of tea and walked over to the kitchen and placed them into the dishwasher. "I think," she said beginning to walk towards the room she had slept in the previous night, "that I'm going to lie down."

"No," Inuyasha said startling both her and Miroku. "No," Inuyasha repeated. "Not until we think of a plan to kill Naraku."

"Shouldn't we wait for Kagome though?" Sango asked.

"It's not necessary," Inuyasha replied in a monotone voice.

Sitting back down on the couch beside Miroku, Sango said, "Kagome told me you had an idea. Why don't you tell us?"

Sighing deeply Inuyasha said, "well actually Kagome thought of it. But it's impossible now. I won't let her put herself in that much danger, she'll still be too weak from the blood loss."

"What was Kagome's idea?" Miroku asked looking up.

"She wanted me to take her into Moonlight, under the guise of her being my….pet," Inuyasha struggled to let the foul word pass his lips. "She was going to request her mother to bind her magic so no one would sense she was a witch," Inuyasha replied.

"What!" Both Miroku and Sango exclaimed jolting out of their lifeless expressions but for different reasons.

"Go into Moonlight? Without her powers! They'd kill her in seconds!" Miroku yelled.

"Moonlight!" Sango exclaimed. "But that was destroyed a hundred years ago!"

"Common misconception," Miroku and Inuyasha sighed simultaneously.

"True the majority of the vampires living at the original Moonlight were killed when the slayers invaded. But one very powerful vampire escaped your detection and re-establish Moonlight. Only in a different location with much more security to prevent the same thing from reoccurring," Miroku explained.

"Three guesses on who the vampire was," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Naraku," Sango hissed. "So he re-established Moonlight and let me guess he's now using it as his personal household."

"Aren't you intelligent," Inuyasha said. "Yeah, and next weekend is our "conference" of sorts. It's like an attendance list, those that have been killed have their deaths recorded and those new ones are recorded and where they are currently residing. It happens once every 13 years."

"Hmm lucky number 13," Sango replied dryly. "So that's coming up, why didn't you tell me? That's valuable information; we could definitely use that in our plans."

"We didn't want to tell you because…." Miroku said hesitating.

"Because Slayers aren't supposed to know about Moonlight, and even though we're working with you that's not knowledge we want to be throwing around. Secondly because we were afraid that you'd just charge in there and kill off everyone you possible could," Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"Well why not!" Sango exclaimed. "That would get Naraku's attention, and then we could fight him."

"No no no no no," Miroku replied smoothly. "You see we're not going to be able to kill Naraku just by ourselves. We're going to need support."

"What?" Sango growled menacingly. "You mean to say I'm going to have to side with more vampires?"

Miroku winced at her apparent anger and nodded his heads ever so slightly.

"No way," Sango said crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Not a chance."

"I'm with Sango there," Inuyasha replied. "Why do we have to side with more people to defeat Naraku? I think we can take him by ourselves."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Miroku asked pointedly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and both Miroku and Sango saw him glance quickly towards the door which led to the room where Kagome was sleeping.

"Fine," he replied after a moment. "But who are we going to ask, we have to make sure they are definitely with us; because if Naraku so much as hears a whisper about our plan we're toast."

At that last comment Miroku suddenly smiled cheerfully and started to whistle looking away from Inuyasha to the clock on the mantelpiece that suddenly became quite interesting.

Inuyasha rose one eyebrow wondering just what the hell Miroku was doing when suddenly his eyes widened and he yelled, "NO WAY! NOT KOUGA! NOT A FUCKING CHANCE MIROKU! THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS WORD THAT WOULD CONVINCE ME TO AGREE TO WORK WITH THAT ARGANT -!"

He would of yelled some more but that exact moment Sango smacked him in the face with a pillow and hissed, "Idiot! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Do you want to wake Kagome up!"

Instantly Inuyasha shut up and instead hissed in a whisper to Miroku, "no way!"

"But he's one of the strongest vampires out there. We need him to be on our side if not he'll be on Naraku's side and even though you hate to hear it you evenly matched. To fight him would drain you and then you'd never be able to win against Naraku," Miroku said explaining it to Inuyasha as if he were a child.

"There is no way I am going to ask that- that- MORON for help!" Inuyasha hissed.

"You won't have to." Miroku replied. "We'll get Kagome to ask him, you know how he'd do anything for her. I don't think he could say no to her even if he wanted to. After all he did want to turn her into his bride."

Sango looked curiously at Miroku but he mouthed "I'll tell you later."

"Don't I know it," Inuyasha muttered then in a normal voice he said, "fine. What ever, who else are we going to ask?"

"I have to think about that, Ayame would probably help us if Kouga will be. And then there's all of Kouga's friends, Hakkaku and Ginta especially, and then we could ask your brother Lord Sessho-"

"No!" Inuyasha roared once before quieting down when he saw the look Sango was giving him. "No," he said in a whisper voice again. "Not a chance! Kouga maybe but I sure as hell am not siding with Sesshomaru!"

"Why not he's even more powerful than you!" Miroku replied. "His aid would be invaluable."

"Yeah," Sango said. "Why not."

"Because- Because-"spluttered Inuyasha. "Because he's Sesshomaru! That's why."

"We'll see," Miroku said calmly. "We'll see."

"No," Inuyasha said flopping down. (A/N: You know what I mean like he does in the series he just sorts flops down into a cross legged position).

Miroku looked at Sango and rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe not Sesshomaru," Miroku replied and gave Sango a look and mouthed 'we'll let Kagome convince him.' Clearing his throat Miroku went on. "We back to the plan there are some definite flaws in it. Kagome obviously won't be able to, you're right. It's not even a possibility we can consider to dangerous. But that leaves us with who can be the pet?" Miroku said looking up in frustration. Looking over at Sango he raised an eyebrow, "any ideas?"

"Why not Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "No way, no I will not be someone's pet! NO! Never! I couldn't not even for even you Inuyasha, or you Miroku." Looking at their expression which clearly asked why not because she was the only other person they would be able to trust.

"NO!" she screamed getting up and walking to the front door. She needed air. Biting her lip as she quickly tied her shoes she walked out of the front door before either Miroku or Inuyasha saw how scared she was. Breaking into a run Sango tried to dislodge the feeling of fear that had settled in her throat. Never! Never! She would never return to that life. She couldn't. She wouldn't!

Sango kept running. "But you know you will," the little voice inside her head said. "You know you will. If it will bring about the revenge you so crave so desperately, you would do anything."

"No I wouldn't!" Sango thought. "I wouldn't do that. There's got to be another way. There's got to be because I won't do it."

"You were prepared to die," The voice whispered.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You went on suicidal missions every night. You didn't fear death then and you don't now. Or do you. Does having friends make you weak?"

"No!" Sango though back trying to block out the voice and focus only on the running. "I don't fear death any more than I did a month ago!"

"So then why do you fear this," the voice asked simply. "Why do you fear to trust those that you call friends? They would never endanger you; you know that, I know that. So what is there to fear? They will always be with you. It's a show, acting nothing more and you know if you ask Miroku not to drink your blood he won't."

"I know! I KNOW!" Sango thought back pausing to sit on a bench. "I know he wouldn't but, what if another vampire tries to?"

"Would Miroku ever let that happen?" the voice asked once again.

"No," Sango thought weakly.

"SANGO!" Miroku called. Sango looked up and saw Miroku running towards her. When he reached her he paused for a moment. "You've really got to stop doing that you know," he said sitting down next to her. It seems every time something bad happens boom the door's left open and all I see is you running down the street." He said trying to coax a smile out of her which he succeeded in doing. Putting his arm around her, he asked, "Don't worry you don't have to do it. If that's what this is all about…"

Sango was a little startled by the intimacy of the gesture but the shock dissolved a second or so later and she was left only with a feeling of comfort. Looking down at her hands which were clasped in front of her Sango whispered, "I'm afraid."

"Why, you know that I'd never let anything happen to you, don't you?" Miroku asked gently shaking her so that she'd look up into his eyes and see the truth of the statement.

"I know," Sango said. "That doesn't make me feel any less afraid though…"

"It's Naraku isn't it. That's why you don't want to be a pet anymore isn't it?" Miroku asked. "What did he do to you to make you this afraid?"

"It- It- He was horrible. He used to be so cruel," Sango said barely managing to utter the words she was shaking so hard. "He used to beat me if I struggled and it was – he made it- he made it so painful." She said ending in a whisper beginning to cry as she remembered the horrible things she had endured as Naraku's pet.

Pulling her into an embrace Miroku buried her head in his chest and held her close stroking her hair softly to comfort her. "Shhhhhh, it's going to be all right," he murmured. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise."

After a good cry Sango felt much better. Sitting up reluctantly from Miroku's embrace she noticed his shirt was soaked with her tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You're shirt's all wet."

"It's nothing Sango, a wet shirt is worth getting to hold you without you slapping me anytime," Miroku replied flashing her a smile that made Sango glad she was sitting down if not her knees probably would have given out. "Now say 'thank you Miroku'."

Blushing furiously Sango murmured her thanks.

"Now that your done being upset and know that I won't let anything hurt you especially not Naraku. Let's go back to my house and figure out a proper plan." Miroku said in his calmly taking her hand to give her strength.

"I'll do it," Sango said looking up into Miroku's clear blue eyes after only the briefest moment of hesitation. "I will. I don't think I ever had a choice did I?"

"No," Miroku said. "I won't let you hurt yourself by going back there."

"I have to do it Miroku," Sango explained. "I may be afraid but I can't let Naraku have this sort of power over me. I need to put my past behind me and this is how it's got to be."

"No it isn't," Miroku said.

"Yes it is," Sango assured him moving a fraction closer. "I need to face my fears not run away. You're right, enough running away. I'm probably playing right into some sort of mind game of yours aren't I?"

"Not even my superior intelligence would be able to play tricks with your mind," Miroku said playfully. "You're too shrewd and observant."

"Ha," Sango scoffed. "Intelligence, you? I didn't know those words could even be used in the same sentence!"

"I will have you know Lady Sango I happen to possess great wit," Miroku replied in the same jaunty voice. Standing up he offered a hand in mock chivalry, "now Lady Sango I suggest we return to my castle before Sir Inuyasha throws a royal tanter-tantrum about where we have vanished off to."

Raising an eyebrow Sango decided to play along with his weird game and graciously put her hand in his replying, "thank you sir Miroku. I agree with your proposal. Shall we return together?"

"Why most certainly lady Sango," Miroku replied helping her to her feet and leading her back the way to his home.

"Why thank you Sir Miroku you really are quite-" but what Miroku was we will never find out because at that exact moment Sango felt and all too familiar hand on her rear.

"HENTAI!"

SMACK

"It wasn't me!"

BANG

"I couldn't resist Sango my dove."

THUD

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: okay well there's that chapter written. I finally got around to their plan. You have no clue how long I've been meaning to put that in there. I think it was supposed to be in chapter 5! Oh well. So please review! I'm very seriously considering starting that whole I won't update until I get so and so many reviews. If you don't want that to happen there is a simple solution. REVIEW! 


	15. Clean Up

**More To Life**

**Chapter 15** - _Clean Up_

Author's Note:

Okay I think this is the last time I'm gonna put up a disclaimer. You all know by now that I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

When Sango and Miroku returned to the house Kagome was up and sitting next to Inuyasha on the sofa with her head leaning gently against his shoulder. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "You really shouldn't be up!"

"I said the same thing," Inuyasha grumbled but there was no mistaking the fond look he gave Kagome. "But she insisted that she was well enough to plan everything out with us. I think the only reason she's up is because she hates feeling left out."

Kagome smacked Inuyasha lightly, "that is not true! Well actually the last bit is but I'm up because I need to be involved and we're going to have to put our heads together for this plan and we'll need all the ideas we can get. " Turning to Miroku she said, "I called Kouga and asked if we could meet with him."

"Oh," Miroku replied. "And what did he say?"

"He said to meet him at the Fallen Angel in an hour," Kagome replied ignoring Inuyasha's grumbling. "But I told him we'd meet him there later on tonight."

"Why?" Miroku asked confused.

"Is it just me!" Kagome exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Or did anybody else remember that Sango's apartment was trashed? And that we need to help her fix it?"

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed. "My apartment! I completely forgot!"

"So did I," Miroku said guiltily.

""What?" Inuyasha exclaimed absolutely clueless. "Sango's apartment was broken into!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sango already told us that this morning!"

"Well I had a little much on my mind this morning wench, or did you forget all about Miroku?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said flames dancing menacingly in her eyes. And Inuyasha realized too late that he had called Kagome the "w" word again. "SIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he plummeted once again into Miroku's carpet.

"Awwwww damn it woman why do you always have to do that! Do have any idea of how much that HURTS!" Inuyasha growled clutching his head.

"Ooooooh," Kagome squealed in indignation. "You insensitive jerk! My name is Kagome, why don't you start using it and maybe I won't say the word 'sit' so much!"

"Ahhhhhh," Inuyasha yelled as he plummeted downwards for the second time.

"Oh I'm sorry did I use the word '**_sit'_**? Oh my I did use the words '**_sit'_**! Oops I forgot about how when I say the word '**_sit_**' you get hurt. Ok Inuyasha I promise to stop staying the word '_sit_'," Kagome said purposely faking innocence and stupidity.

Inuyasha said something but the carpet muffled what ever obscenities he was saying.

Miroku and Sango winced each time the "s" word was uttered.

"Kagome is definitely not in a good mood today," Sango murmured.

"It's the blood loss, it triggers excess hormone production. I pity Inuyasha though I would have thought by now he would have learned to stay away from Kagome after she's given blood," Miroku whispered back.

"Ahem!" Sango said clearing her voice deciding to rescue Inuyasha from a concussion.

"Kagome you must be famished, do you want some pancakes?"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed mid-argument with Inuyasha.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sango repeated.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful, thank you Sango," Kagome said. "Here I'll come help."

"Sure," Sango said. She personally agreed with Inuyasha that Kagome should still be lying down but if she left Kagome in the same room with Inuyasha any longer they might kill each other.

After Sango had made Kagome a plate of pancakes, she said washing her hands, "Well I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh!" Kagome said, her mouth full, indicating with Sango with a wave of her hand not to go. Chewing furiously to finish the mouthful of pancake, Kagome swallowed and said, "why not wait until after we clean your apartment. I don't think Miroku will have very many shampoo products and you'll only get dirty again cleaning your apartment. So wait because you'll want to take a shower before we go to the Fallen Angel, you can take one at my place and then we can get you all dressed up for tonight."

"Excuse me?" Sango asked confused. "I thought we were just going to talk to some vampire named Kouga. Why do I need to get dressed up?"

"Well not exactly dressed up," Kagome said explaining. "More like 'glamed' up. The Fallen Angel is a club that's mostly only for vampires. If we went there only to talk to Kouga we'd look suspicious, we need to dress for the occasion. Not to mention it would be fun to go partying tonight."

"Wha-What!" stuttered Sango. "You mean like go dancing?"

"Well yeah!"

"But I- I-," Sango said still stuttering and beginning to blush. She looked warily over at Inuyasha and Miroku who were deep in conversation across the room and went over to Kagome and whispered in her ear embarrassed, "but Kagome I- I- don't know how to dance."

"What!" exclaimed both Miroku and Inuyasha simultaneously. "You don't know how to dance!"

"Damn," Sango swore; she had forgotten about Miroku and Inuyasha's super vampire senses.

"Are you serious Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sango said blushing even more.

"Well that's okay Sango, I can teach you when you come over today after we clean your apartment," Kagome said patting her on the shoulder. Then clearing her throat loudly Kagome said, "so come on lets all get over to Sango's apartment." Then much to Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku's amazement she began shovelling food into her mouth so fast her fork was a blur. Sango was surprised she didn't choke.

"Now that," Miroku said with awe, "is a skill I would love to perfect…"

"No kidding," Inuyasha agreed.

"Okay, DONE!" Kagome proclaimed happily clapping her hands together (A/N: you know how I mean) Jumping to her feet Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and before she could protest had dragged her out of the house and sat her down in the car, which left Inuyasha and Miroku just staring at the place where Sango had been standing only seconds before blinking.

"What just happened exactly?" Miroku asked confused.

"I think Kagome's gone into hyper mode," Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure that was even Kagome?" Miroku asked still blinking in confusion. "I was next to positive that was a tornado…"

"Come ON you guys!" Kagome shouted from the backseat of Miroku's car.

"No definitely Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"We better get out there like she wants," Miroku replied finally managing to top blinking. "Who knows what will happen if we don't."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "But first can I get a pair of pants and a shirt?"

"Sure, come on," Miroku said motioning Inuyasha to follow him. "I need to change too."

Twenty minutes later now at Sango's Apartment

The four of them stood in the doorway looking into Sango's apartment with slightly dazed expressions. "Sango…" Kagome said after a few moments. "I didn't realize it was this bad!"

"Yeah," Sango replied. "I don't remember it being this bad either."

"Where in the world do we start," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Miroku agreed.

"Well," Kagome said, "Sango where do you think we should start?"

"The bedroom I think," Sango answered. "I recall the mattress being flipped off the bed so I'll need some help with putting that back on……Miroku if you'll help me with that I be able to handle my room. Kagome can you straighten the living room up, and Inuyasha could you take care of the kitchen?"

"Sure," Kagome responded cheerfully.

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha muttered. "Where the broom and scooper, it looks as if there's a lot of broken plates and glasses."

"They should be in the cupboard under the sink," Sango replied. "If you guys have any questions about where something goes just ask me, okay?" Seeing them all nod Sango grabbed Miroku and hauled him off to her bedroom to help her. Suddenly Sango noticed Miroku with a huge grin plastered on his face and looked around to see what was of so much interest to him that he couldn't take his eyes off. "Miroku!" Sango yelled angrily blushing furiously when she saw the drawer where she kept all her bras and underwear lying out in the open, Sango hastened to cover it up by shoving it into its proper compartment. Whiling around she snapped, "there's no need to look so disappointed. Did you honestly think I was going to let you gape at my underclothes all day!"

"You know Sango," Miroku said, "I never would have imagined that you wore thongs…"

"What!" Sango spluttered furiously. "PERVERT!" she cried hitting him repeatedly. Ignoring Miroku who was now rubbing a very red cheek Sango turned away and muttered, "just forget it. Get out of my room, I'll fix it by myself." Walking over to the upturned mattress Sango bent down and picked the heavy object up, her muscles –strong as they were- protested greatly at the weight.

Grasping the mattress tighter she thought of Miroku's perverted-ness and when the rush of adrenaline came Sango miraculously managed to put the mattress back on the bed.

Panting Sango leaned back up against the wall and closed her eyes. Why did it make her so mad when she thought of how Miroku would grope any semi-attractive female under the sun? Sighing she opened her eyes and noticing all the clothes lying around bent down onto her hands and knees and began picking up all her shirts. Standing up after she had picked up the few shirts she possessed, only about 15 which compared drastically to the vast wardrobe she had possessed before the fire had burnt everything. Recalling the nice clothes she had owned before….Sango let loose another sigh.

Hanging each one up Sango couldn't help but feel ashamed; she really had nothing that was suitable for a club! Hanging the last shirt Sango remembered with relief how Kagome had offered to help her get ready. Kagome would help her look…presentable. Dropping back down she began to pick up her pants and fold them placing each on the bed and when she was done folding them along with the two skirts she possessed, she placed them carefully in their drawers and started to make her bed complete with the pillows that had previously been on it. Sango looked around for the last pillow she owned, when suddenly it was shoved in her face. Taking the pillow from Miroku, Sango placed it on the bed.

"Sorry Sango," he said helplessly rubbing the back of his head. "I know you get mad but I just can't help it."

"Whatever you hentai," Sango muttered. "I'm going to clean my bathroom now so you can go help Inuyasha or Kagome."

Half an hour later when her bathroom and room were tidied to her satisfaction Sango returned to the small living room where everyone was sitting around talking on the couch. Looking at the bareness of the room, Sango was painfully aware of how very few things she had left. The robbers had taken all of the paintings, leaving the glaring white walls, all the various nick-nacks, the TV, the VCR. Looking at the kitchen Sango was sad to see they had also taken her coffee machine, her microwave, and various other small things. Anything else that the robbers hadn't been able to take, like the dishes, they had smashed. Closing her eyes in defeat, Sango refused to cry, it was a close battle but she won in the end. They were only things after all, she could easily replace them.

When she was sure she wasn't break down she opened her eyes again and sighed. How was she ever going to be able to afford to replace everything? Renting this apartment alone was draining what little money her parents had left her.

"Sango?" Kagome asked tentatively putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sango looked up she hadn't even noticed that Kagome had gotten up and come over to her. "Yeah," she said pressing her lips together and nodding her head, "I'm fine. It's just so hard. Its hard to believe how much they took from me; a clean sweep." Walking over to the couch Sango collapsed tiredly, "I'm just feeling very lost right now. I don't know what to do." Looking up at Kagome, Sango went on, "You see I don't have enough money really to be able to replace everything that was stolen. This apartment alone is draining all my money, plus there's food and well I already had to re-purchase almost everything after the fire……" she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Well that solution's an easy one," Kagome said. "You can come live with me."

"Kagome, there's no room at your place for Sango at your place," Inuyasha said. "Even you have to admit your apartments a bit too small even for you."

"Well what are you suggesting then," Kagome snapped back. "There's no way I'm gonna leave Sango to the streets!"

"That's not what I was suggesting," Inuyasha replied, "She can stay with me, I've got my own place and she can stay in the attic. There's a bed up there, and more room than she'll have in your place."

"Just wait a second there!" Miroku interjected angrily. "If anything Sango's staying with me. **_I_** have my own house! She can have her own _bedroom_! Sango doesn't want a dusty attic!"

"But Sango wouldn't want to stay with either of you. I'm a girl, she'll want to stay with another female not a guy! Plus we can make it work! I can get a… a futon, or what ever you call it!"

"There is no way Sango would want to stay at either of your places, "Inuyasha argued. "Why would she want to stay with a pervert or in a way too small apartment!"

"Sango's going to stay with me!" Miroku said once again. "I have more room than both of you put together!"

"No she's not!" Kagome and Inuyasha said simultaneously. "You'd drive her insane in a week! For heavens sake you too she needs a female roommate!"

Sango just stood there looking slightly bewildered, she had never expected this in her wildest dreams! She had never had anyone friends or family that would have argued over who was going to get to live with her!

"Let's ask Sango!" Kagome said angrily to Inuyasha. Instantly much to Sango embarrassment all three of them turned to her and said, 'well Sango who do you want to live with!"

"I, uhhhhh," Sango said thinking furiously. She had to accept one of there offers, but whose? Kagome was right, living with a girl would have been her preference. But Inuyasha had a point, Kagome's place really was too small for two people. But she didn't really want to live with Inuyasha either; what with his weird mood-swings and anger-management issues. If she had been basing her decisions on just those two points she would have chosen Miroku's place but they had a point Miroku _was_ a pervert. Did she really want to live with someone she wasn't able to trust not to go through her underwear drawer when she wasn't there? But she could always just lock her door and plus Miroku's place was pretty nice...

"I was sort of think," Sango began, "that if I'm going to be Miroku's….. 'pet' it might be a good idea to live at his place. Not that I don't want to live with either of you, I just think Miroku's place makes the most logical sense at the moment. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I see what you're saying," Kagome said nodding her head slowly. "And you're right it does make sense. I just hate the idea of you be subjected to Miroku's pervertedness!"

"You're right Sango, living with Miroku probably is the smartest choice, even if he _is_ a pervert. If you have any problems with him though feel free to call me or Kagome anytime…" Inuyasha said

"Oh don't worry about that," Sango said waving her hand to the side and looked over at Miroku who gulped when she went on. "I can take care of him just fine."

"I don't doubt that," Inuyasha muttered.

"So we'll help you pack up and then we can all start getting ready to go out tonight!" Kagome squealed her eyes going starry in anticipation.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha his eye twitching. "You mean I just set all this crap up only to put it all away!"

"Only if you don't mind Inuyasha honey," Kagome replied sweetly.

That last statement set all three sets of eyes twitching.

"Did you just-" Miroku started

"Call him-" Sango continued.

"Inuyasha HONEY!" Inuyasha repeated his voice a little higher than normal.

Kagome blinked once and then said, "oh dear did I really just call you Inuyasha honey?"

All three heads nodded slowly. "Oh sorry Inuyasha, it won't happen again."

Sango sighed heavily and shook her head, "just a sec I'll go grab my suitcase and some boxes," and then vanished back into her bedroom. She emerged a few seconds later lugging behind her a wheelie suitcase and two large cardboard boxes.

"Okay so practically everything but the couch, the bed, any of the tables, and any other furniture, you won't pack. They came with the apartment. Everything else can go in the boxes. Well now that I don't have too much left you might be able to fit it all in only one box. I'll be in my room packing my clothes."

"I'll come with you Sango, I'll need to see what you have clothing and jewellery wise before we go out tonight," Kagome said following Sango into her room.

An hour or two later

"We're finally almost done!" Kagome said with a happy sigh taking yet another glow in the dark star off Sango's bedroom ceiling. (A/N: I did that in my room, use glow-in-the-dark stars ALL over the ceiling. It looks pretty cool like you're sleeping outside and looking up at the stars.) She was perched on top of Inuyasha's shoulders. Sango was now standing up on a chair, she had at one time been on top of Miroku's shoulders but he had kept groping her butt so she had finally knocked him senseless and demanded he put her down.

"Why the hell, did you put all these stupid stars on your ceiling in the first place Sango," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I always do it," Sango replied tossing another of the tiny plastic stars in a box at her feet. "A small comfort, my room back home was like this. So I do this every time I get a new apartment and its small bother for the comfort it brings me."

"I think it's pretty cool," Kagome replied and then suddenly her face lit up. "Oh look this is the last star, Inuyasha!"

"About time," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Just give me one second and then we can all go sit- Ahhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed as she fell to the ground as gravity forced Inuyasha to the floor. "Uhh," she groaned wincing and putting a hand to her head as she lifted her head and found herself looking directly into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Inuyasha! I uhhh"

Sango smiled her eyes shinning merrily. She didn't get why they both just didn't admit they cared for each other, it was so obvious!

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said starting to blush. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

"Oh my!" Kagome exclaimed and sat up instantly. "Are you alright, I didn't mean to utter the "S" word. It was completely unintentional! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said forgetting to be mad. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine," Kagome stuttered. "Thank you for breaking my fall."

"I didn't do it intentionally!" Inuyasha exclaimed hurriedly. "You just sort of fell on top of me, I couldn't help it."

They both whirled around when they heard Sango and Miroku start to laugh.

"Well you two, I think you should save it for the wedding night…don't you Sango?" Miroku asked climbing off his chair. "After all I'm quite sure Sango is with me when I say I don't particularly don't want to be there while you do."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. They then looked at each other when they realized they had both said the same thing and turned beet red and looked hurriedly away afraid to meet each other's gaze.

"We're not getting married!" Inuyasha spluttered.

"We don't even like each other!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Of course not!" Miroku said mockingly. "What could I possibly be thinking?"

Sango was still laughing and shaking her head started to climb down of her chair when suddenly the chair tipped backwards sending Sango flying. But before she could hit the floor she felt warm arms wrap around her. (A/N: one guess who...) and break her fall.

Opening her eyes Sango found herself staring directly into Miroku's face. He slowly opened his eyes and flashed her a smile. "Ha! I guess the saying that good things come in twos is true."

"Oh my gosh!" Sango heard Kagome say. "Sango are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine," Sango managed to say not managing to break her gaze away from Miroku's. Why was her heart suddenly beating so fast? It must have been from the adrenaline that was realized when she fell. Finally managing to regain her breath Sango sat up shaking herself mentally.

She looked down at Miroku whose lip was now pouting, and he said, "what's this? No kiss for the man who just gallantly sacrificed himself to save your life?"

That got a laugh out of Sango, and she shook her head, "sorry Miroku, no kiss today but I will say thank- you PERVERT!" and she smacked him as an all too familiar hand found its way to her rear. Jumping to her feet Sango huffed and grabbing the box with her glow-in-the-dark stars stomped out of the room, leaving Miroku sitting on the floor rubbing his red cheek with a glazed look in his eyes.

Kagome just shook her head and walk out of the room after Sango.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered. "Will you never learn?"

"Nope," Miroku said happily. "A red cheek is worth the feel of Sango's wonderful rear under my palm any day."

"Please spare me the details," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and walking towards the living room he suddenly stopped when he heard Sango and Kagome talking.

"Well," Kagome said. "You really don't have anything fit to go clubbing. I'd loan you some of mine, but where would the fun be in that. I say we go SHOPPING!"

Inuyasha gave a loud gasp at the same time as Miroku. Looking at each other in horror, they both started to yell. They both dashed furiously to the door of Sango's apartment, both hoping to be able to escape from the fate worse than torture Kagome had planned for that after noon. Unfortunately for them though Kagome managed to grab them both by the scruff of their shirts before they escaped and dragged them both back into the apartment.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo," Inuyasha wailed raising his hand to beg at Kagome's feet. "Kagome you can't do this to us. We haven't done anything to deserve THIS!"

"Please Kagome, you just can't," Miroku said getting down on his knees with Inuyasha and clasping his hands in a silent beg. "Please let us go!"

"Oh no, no, no, no," Kagome tisked. "You're coming to the mall with us. We need someone to haul around all the bags."

"Wait a second Kagome?" Sango said her eyebrows shooting up. "Bags?"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Kagome squealed and oblivious to both Miroku and Inuyasha's begging walked out the door taking Sango had and pulling her along with her. "Inuyasha! Miroku!" she called over her should. "Please be kind enough to get Sango's stuff."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other both sets of eyes containing the exact same amount of despair.

"Do you figure, we might be able to escape after a few hours at least?" Miroku asked getting to his feet and picking up Sango suitcase.

"I doubt it," Inuyasha said hopelessly getting to his feet as well and picking up Sango's box. "I think we're gonna be there all day long pal."

Both hung their heads in defeat and shuffled out the door both muttering about fashion obsessed females.

To be continued….

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh boy was that ever LONG! Wowsie it was almost 8 pages. Well I hoped you liked. If so please review, I haven't been getting many lately and its made me sad, so please please please review if you read this chapter.


	16. Party Preparations

**More To Life**

**Chapter 16** - _Preparations for the Party_

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long you poor poor fans. I feel really bad. I realized a while ago i just sort of abandonded this fic and I instantly scrambled to update. If you can find it in your hearts to review and let me know you haven't given up on me I would love you for it._

It was nearly five o'clock before the group trooped exhaustedly through Miroku's front door to collapse into various chairs. They had spent nearly four hours at the mall and that had felt like a small eternity to Miroku and Inuyasha. Even though the shopping had only been for that night Kagome had still managed to buy ten bags worth of clothing and accessories! Even Sango had found their excursion draining and she was no stranger to exercise.

"Kagome," she asked. "How am I supposed to go dancing after that! I feel like I'm about ready to drop down dead!"

"That's why I told you to wait and take your shower now," Kagome said shooing Sango towards the bathroom. "Now you go take a nice long shower and you'll feel much better afterwards. Once you finish I'll pop in and once I'm done we can start, sound good?"

"Okay," Sango said as Kagome closed the door behind her. "Just make sure Miroku doesn't come anywhere near this door."

"Will do," Kagome replied. Turning to Inuyasha and Miroku once she heard the shower turn on Kagome said, "Thanks so much you guys. I really appreciate your help."

"Sure," Miroku said dragging himself over to the couch when he immediately collapsed.

"Anytime," Inuyasha echoed collapsing on the couch and picking up the remote that was sitting next to him.

Kagome shook her head smiling wryly and then started to carry all the bags into Sango's room herself. They both looked so pooped she didn't have the heart to ask them to move the bags.

Ten minutes later when Sango walked into her room with a towel around her, she found both of their outfits lying upon her bed and her bathroom, stoked with all of Kagome's make-up supplies that she had forced them to stop and pick up.

"Kagome?' Sango asked tentatively.

"Oh hi Sango," Kagome said, popping her head out of Sango's bathroom. I was just trying to decide how I wanted to wear my hair tonight. Are you done with the shower?"

Sango nodded, and she picked up the blow dryer Kagome had brought. "Yeah, I'm done," Sango said.

Grinning Kagome plucked the dryer out of Sango's hands and said, "you wait for me to blow dry your hair just sit tight I won't be more than five minutes. With that Kagome picked up her towel and headed to the bathroom leaving Sango wondering just what the hell she was supposed to do for that five minutes.

Breathing heavily into the carpet Sango reluctantly stopped after her fiftieth push-up. The five minutes had to be up by now, they just had to be. Sango had almost been driven insane by all her insecurities concerning going clubbing that evening. Just what the hell did Kagome think she was doing leaving her to fret like this? It was sheer torture.

She had never gone dancing before, she had no idea even how to dance. Would somebody even _want_ to dance with her? What happened if no one asked her to dance? What happened after she wasn't asked to dance? What did she do then? Would there be somewhere she could sit. Would Miroku ask her to dance?

As much as Sango hated to admit it she was actually kind of hoping Miroku would. He was bound to look even better than normal tonight; but perhaps he would be able to squeeze her in for a dance. He was bound to be swarmed by all the pretty women in the room the second they all stepped through Kouga's doors right? But still.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said cheerfully shocking Sango as she walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her and another wrapped around her head. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uhhh nothing just doing some push-ups to take my mind off tonight," Sango said blushing.

"Hmmm," Kagome said plugging the blow dryer in. Looking at Sango in the mirror, she saw a faint blush tingeing her friend's cheeks. "Are you okay Sango, you look a little red?"

"Oh its nothing must have been from the push-ups," Sango said but seeing Kagome was not buying her lie she went on, "I'm actually just a little nervous about going dancing that's all."

"Oh don't worry," Kagome said. "You'll be fine, not many people actually know what they're doing anyways. It's not something anybody can teach you, you see mostly its just moving your body to the music, swaying. Everybody ends up having their own dance style and that's what attracts men to dance with you. The trick Sango my friend is confidence. If you confident, then no matter what you do looks good, unless you start doing the funky chicken or something like that," Kagome joked giving Sango a reassuring wink. Sango smiled back feeling slightly better.

"Okay," Kagome said pulling the chair back and indicating Sango should sit there Kagome went on. "Now just sit back and let me do your hair ok? That's good, now let's see how much time we have….okay so we've got 2 hours in counting. That's should be good, I hope. Okay first things first, lets get your hair done. Then I'll do mine while you get changed. After that I'll get dressed and then I'll help you with your make-up and then I'll teach you a few dancing things. Sound good?"

"Kagome," Sango said as her friend turned the blow dryer on.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you know how to handle hair? Mine's a bit of a challenge even for me."

"Don't even think about it, you're in good hands. Trust me, by the time I'm done with your you're gonna look so gorgeous Miroku isn't going to know what hit him."

As things turned out Sango was most defiantly in good hands. Looking at her reflection in the mirror Sango hardly recognized herself. She looked so…..different…sexy almost. She was wearing a short shiny black mini skirt with a silver chain and a red V-halter top. Kagome had put all of her hair up into two big buns on either side of her head with braids and strands sticking out randomly. And as for makeup, Kagome had given her these enormous smoky eyes that were so dramatic Sango had no idea how to react to them. Combined with the red lipstick, Sango wouldn't have recognized herself walking down the street. "Wow Kagome," Sango breathed. "Thank you, I look amazing."

"Correction," her friend said. "You look hot."

Looking over at Kagome who was currently curling her own hair Sango had to admit that Kagome looked really good too. She was wearing a white miniskirt with a silver chain from which she had hung star charms and a lime-green one shoulder tank top. Kagome's theme that night was silver; she had rubbed silver sparkle gel all over her arms, legs and chest, and was wearing silver eye shadow. And her curled hair that cascaded freely down her back was shot through with strands of silver.

"Finished" Kagome said happily putting her curling iron down. Pulling Sango over she indicated to the mirror and giggled, "do we look hot or what!"

"Are you sure this isn't too revealing Kagome?" Sango asked forcing herself not to cover her chest with her arms. "I feel as if I'm wearing nothing! The skirt is so short I actually think my butts about to fall out, and my halter top really draws attention to my chest!"

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "Are you nuts? You look great, you're going to have all the guys falling for you tonight!"

"But Kagome," Sango said. "We're going dancing with vampires do I really want to look this….provocative?"

"Ah don't worry," Kagome said leaning forward to separate two eyelashes that her mascara had clumped together. "Everyone will know that you're there with Miroku, and they won't dare lay a fang on you once they know that you're his "pet" And as for me most vampires at that club wouldn't dare touch me with both Kouga and Inuyasha there. They no they'd be killed faster than they could say blood."

"Oh," Sango said, not quite knowing what to say to that.

"Well, do you want me to teach you some dance moves now?" Kagome asked turning for one last time to smooth the back of her skirt.

"Oh yeah," Sango said jolting out of her thoughts. "I forgot about that."

"Okay," Kagome said moving to the middle of the room. "The first thing to remember is to look confident. Like I said if you look confident, there will be no problems and anything you decide to throw in will look good. Second is, you want to move like water, all fluid and smooth, not jerky and choppy. Like this," and demonstrated raising her arms above her head and swingy her hips back and forth seductively. "Go on try that," she said stopping and standing up.

"Uhhhh okay," Sango said and nervously raised her hand above her head and tried swaying like Kagome did but only ended up feeling ridiculous.

"Hmmm," Kagome said. "Okay I want you to loosen up, you're all tense." Sango forced herself to relax. "Okay now try again."

Obediently Sango repeated the motion and Kagome gave a happy clap and said, "good! Just like that! Okay now try this one," she said and went on to another move.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and Inuyasha yelled, "are guys ready yet? You've been there for HOURS!"

"We're almost done!" Kagome yelled back and stopped dancing. "We'll be out in a couple of minutes."

They heard Inuyasha groan in exasperation and both giggled. "Okay," Kagome said back to dancing."

"Uhhh," Inuyasha said returning to the living room where Miroku was sitting patiently on the couch watching TV. "What in the world are they doing in there! They haven't come out since we got home!" Looking at the clock he exclaimed. "They're been in there for almost 3 hours now! How does it take them that long to get ready? Look at you and I, it only took **us** about half an hour!"

Miroku averted his eyes from the TV screen to give Inuyasha a look of pity, "Inuyasha they're women, it always takes a women hours to get ready. I thought you would have known that by now."

"I do now!" Inuyasha retorted angrily, annoyed by how Miroku sounded so unfazed.

"Then why are you complaining," Miroku said returning his eyes to the TV. "Just relax, Kagome and Sango will come out when they're done, not a moment sooner. And no matter how much you yell at them it won't make them go any faster."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Oooookay," Kagome's voice called out. "We're ready!"

"No need to announce it!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Just get out here!" But both obediently turned to watch the door as it opened and Kagome stepped out.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of their heads as Kagome walked towards them and twirled around to let them see the back as well. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, his friend's mouth was hanging open and his eyes had glazed over.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"You look-" Inuyasha stuttered trying to find the right word, "beautiful."

Miroku saw Kagome's eyes go soft for a moment before she walked over and took Inuyasha's arm giving him a quick peck and said, "Thanks. You look nice too."

"Uhhhhh," Inuyasha said his mind still processing the fact that Kagome had just kissed him.

"Okay Sango," Kagome called. "You can come out now!" Miroku watched the door all his senses focused into the piece of wood that separated him from seeing what Sango looked liked.

"Okay," he heard her call out nervously.

Slowly the door creaked open and Sango stepped into the hall. Miroku was sure than if his heart had been beating it would have stopped, as it was Sango managed to take his breath away. She looked so…wonderful! He had never imagined her dressed like this, even in his wildest dreams! The short mini skirt, the top, the hair, they all transformed her from this innocent looking girl into this…seductress. Miroku forced the urge to cross over to her and kiss her, he settled instead on a low appreciative whistle.

"Sango," he breathed. "You look amazing."

She blushed and looked down at the floor murmuring a quiet 'thank you'.

"I mean it," he said as she came to stand next to him. "You look absolutely radiant."

She looked up shyly into his eyes and for a moment Miroku thought he would die happy. The look of appreciation she gave him melted his heart, it was obvious to him that she was feeling self-conscious about the clothes she was wearing. So it was up to him to give her the confidence she was lacking tonight, if so maybe she'd wear clothes like this every day! Sango saw the grin that crossed his face and noticing how his attention had been captured by her chest gave him a swat. "Miroku!" she exclaimed putting an arm across her chest.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Get your eyes off my- my-," she spluttered too embarrassed to say...

"Your lovely breasts?" Miroku offered helpfully.

"YES!" Sango exclaimed smacking him again.

"Well my poor eyes can't help it my dearest Sango, you're shirt, it's practically screaming at me 'look Miroku look'!" he said trying to defend himself as Sango chased him out the door screaming, "well that's no excuse to stare at them!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and just shook her head. "When will he learn," she asked.

"Sometime after the dinosaurs come back," Inuyasha replied holding the front door open as Kagome walked through.

To be continued…

Well that took me a long time to type so I hope you'll all show your appreciation by reviewing.


	17. Miroku's Bad Decision

**More To Life**

Chapter 17 - _Miroku's Bad Decision_

The second Sango stepped through the door she was greeted by the blaring sound of vampires favourite type of music. For a second she could hear absolutely nothing but music but then her hearing slowly adjusted and she was able to make out Miroku trying to say something to her.

"What?" she yelled motioning to him that she couldn't hear.

"I said stay close!" Miroku yelled back.

"Don't worry I will," Sango yelled back. Looking around Sango noticed Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared. "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Miroku whirled around and Sango saw him swear even if she didn't hear it. Turning back to her he yelled, "I don't know. Follow me!"

Sango nodded, and giving one last double check that all her shields were up so that no vampire would realize she was a slayer she followed Miroku who was making his way through the crowds to what looked like a bar at the back.

After a few hard minutes of pushing and shoving they arrived at the bar and Sango was relieved that it was somewhat quieter now that they were away from the huge speakers.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked now no longer yelling just speaking in a louder voice.

"Yeah," Sango said and then noticing Kagome and Inuyasha only a few meters away said, "look there's Inuyasha and Kagome." And grabbing Miroku's hand hauled him after her as she headed over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were talking to a vampire with long dark hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Hi guys," Sango said reaching Kagome's side.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku," Kagome said. Motioning to the vampire who was lounging against the wall Kagome said, "this is Kouga, Kouga this is Sango and you already know Miroku. Sango, Kouga owns this club."

"Look Kagome," Kouga said. "Why don't you and I go dance and we can leave bozo with your friends."

"Who are you calling bozo, you moron!" Inuyasha yelled. "And what makes you even think that Kagome would WANT to dance with a slime-ball like you!"

"Cuz she's my woman, or are you still too stupid to understand that MORON!"

"Stop it you two!" Kagome shouted angrily putting herself between them. "Honestly can't the two of you get along for more than a minute? Inuyasha stop answering for me it's my choice if I dance with Kouga or not." Kagome said rounding on Inuyasha and then turning on Kouga she said as Kouga nudged his friend Ginta knowingly. "And Kouga stop calling me your woman. Because A) I am no ones woman B) I may not be a vampire but that does not make me a possession and C) I don't appreciate being treated like some sort of trophy!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha exclaimed eyebrow twitching. "You mean you would actually consider dancing with…HIM!"

"Oh be quite you," Kagome said poking him in the chest. "It's not like YOU ever ask me to dance!"

"Yes I do!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No you don't" Kagome replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Um guys," Miroku said. "I thought we were hear to talk to Kouga, why don't we go do that rather than just stand here arguing."

"Feh," Inuyasha said looking away sulkily. "Whatever."

Kagome just harrumphed and said to Kouga, "Kouga, do you have anywhere we could talk in private. We need to talk to you about something that well shouldn't be discussed in the open."

"Sure doll," Kouga said putting his arm around her and steering her off into a back room next to the bar. "Just follow me." Without a second glance at Miroku, Sango and a very angry Inuyasha they walked off leaving the others to follow in their wake.

Once inside the spacious room Kouga closed the door and flicking the lock shut flopped down on a couch and grabbing a beer out of an icebox next to him twisted the top off and took a deep drink. Inuyasha sat down on the couch opposite of Kouga and possessively grabbed Kagome around the waist and drew her down to sit on his lap. Something Sango observed Kagome seemed to enjoy.

Feeling an arm around her waist, she turned to Miroku and said, "don't even think of trying it Miroku."

Miroku relinquished his grip on her waist and slumped next to Inuyasha dejectedly. And Sango sat next to him making sure there was amble room between her and Miroku's perverted hands.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Kouga asked.

"We're planning on taking Naraku down and we were wondering if you're in?" Inuyasha said bluntly.

That made Kouga's eyebrows rise for a moment, but other than that no emotion showed on his face. His face returning to its normal impassive look he asked "what makes you think you can beat him?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look that could have killed and Sango knew exactly what it was for, this obviously hadn't been the way she had intended on proposing their idea.

"We've got a plan that involves sneaking Sango inside Moonlight," Kagome said. "I can't really tell you the rest of the plan, unless I know you're with us."

"Wait a second," Kouga said a smile crossing his face in wry amusement. "You're telling me that you plan on defeating Naraku by sneaking this human in, let me guess as a slave?"

"Sango," Miroku said leaping to Sango's defence, "is no ordinary human."

"Oh really," Kouga said. "Then pray tell, what is she the Easter bunny? Honestly Miroku, I know she's your new pet and all, but don't let her beauty blind you. When it comes down to blood, she's a puny human and nothing more."

Furious at Kouga's words Sango vindictively let her barriers down just long enough for Kouga to fall off the couch from shock and fear.

"I wouldn't call me a puny human again Kouga if you value your life," Sango said menacingly. Climbing back onto his couch muttering a colourful string of swears, Kouga may not have been entirely in a good mood but at least he was now no longer inattentive.

Kouga eyes flashed once with fear when he met her gaze but he soon composed himself until he looked once more the impassive vampire she had seen moments before. "I do believe you've got my attention now," he said. "I'm listening."

"All of us want Naraku dead, Sango included," Miroku said. "The only thing is we're not sure if we're strong enough now to beat him. Kagome figures with you, Ayame and your followers we should be strong enough. Are you in?"

Kouga was silent for a few heartbeats and for a second Sango was afraid he'd say no, but then Kouga nodded his head. "I'm in." he said. "I'm not sure if the others will agree to it though. You do realize how mad this sounds don't you?"

"You don't have to join us if you don't want to," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"What!" Kouga exclaimed laughing. "And leave Kagome in a dangerous situation without me there to protect her? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I can protect her just fine," Inuyasha said angrily tightening his grip noticeably on Kagome's waist.

"Ha, in your dreams dog boy!" Kouga retorted and then lounging back went on nonchalantly, "plus that bastard killed my kin. I've been wanting to avenge them since they died. This would be the opportune moment."

"Feh! Whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Well," Kagome said shooting Inuyasha a warning that if he messed this up he was dead. "We've still got to work out a few flaws in the plan but basically we're going to sneak Sango as Miroku's pet and then when we have the opportune moment Sango will kill Naraku. So are you in?"

Kouga blinked and then looked from each face to the next and slowly nodded. "Yeah I'm in," he said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But, only on two conditions. One I get control of Moonlight after Naraku's dead. Secondly I will only agree if Kagome agrees to marry me."

Everyone leapt up angrily at that. "I should have known you'd pull a stunt like that Kouga. You know we've got to let you have everything you want or be forced to kill you which really isn't an option considering we're in your club," Inuyasha growled furiously.

"No chance," Sango growled her eyes narrowing dangerously. Miroku gently put a hand on her shoulder restraining her.

"Kouga," Miroku said calmly. "I believe that our plan was once Naraku fell we would destroy Moonlight as well."

"Yes Kouga," Kagome said. "We wanted to put a stop to the human slave trade."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Kouga said calmly. "But I don't think that's an option. Let me explain. Moonlight holds too much power, someday it's going to be rebuilt, if you destroy it and if you don't destroy it someone's going to have to take over. Now do you want one of Naraku's followers to take it over or do you want me to take over. It's your choice. I will try my best to destroy the slave trade that exists now but it will never vanish entirely so I will only make it less…unpleasant for the slaves."

Kagome looked worriedly over at Inuyasha and Sango. "He's got a point guys."

"I don't care," Sango said. "I will not let that monstrosity continue. Kagome you cannot ask me to just stand by and let it live. I vowed to destroy Naraku and everything he stood for before I died. I was a slave, I will not let others suffer as I did! I just can't."

Not wanting to let herself fall to pieces in front of this vampire she hardly knew Sango turned her face into Miroku's chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"Sango's right," Miroku said. "Too many humans suffer in captivity for us to allow its existence."

"I agree," Inuyasha said looking at Sango, he always hated it when women cried.

"I can see where you're coming from but I think you always knew in your hearts it never could be. I am willing to propose changes to Moonlight however, no slave shall be allowed to be beaten unless they raise a hand against a vampire," Kouga started but Sango cut him off.

"I would rather die than let that place be carried on!" she said venomously.

"Well then what do you propose slayer?" Kouga demanded. "Moonlight has and always will be a weed in our society. It will never be destroyed. Never!"

"I was one of Naraku's slaves for two years of my life!" Sango said forcing herself to remain calm. If she started to cry all the mascara and all the eyeliner Kagome had spent so much time on would run and then well……..she wouldn't look that great. "I will not let others endure what I did."

"Do you really have a choice?" Kouga asked simply.

Sango opened her mouth to say she did and would destroy Moonlight but bit back her response as much as she hated to admit it Kouga was right. Sensing her submission and realizing how hard it was for her Miroku put his arm around her shoulders in a silent show of support. Sango reluctantly broke her gaze away from Koga's. "Fine, we can discuss that later after we've killed Naraku," Sango said. "But your second demand. It's just stupid."

"You make it seem like I'm asking a king's ransom," Kouga grinned. "All I'm asking for is the hand in marriage of a woman who already loves me."

"No chance!" Inuyasha growled furiously wrapping his arm even more around Kagome's waist.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said struggling to breathe. "I- I can't breathe."

Inuyasha looked up at her startled and instantly loosened his grip of Kagome's waist. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Those are my requests," Kouga said lying back down on his couch. "It's your choice if you want to accept them or not."

"Kouga," Kagome said furiously. "That is absolutely no way to ask me to marry you. If you're going to ask at least ask properly. I refuse to marry you if your simply going to demand it."

Inuyasha's grip loosened noticeably at that. "Kagome?" he asked softly sounding more than just hurt.

"Alright then," Kouga said grabbing her out of Inuyasha unresponsive grasp Kouga bent down on one knee. "Kagome I love you more than that mutt ever could. Please marry me and make me the happiest man on this Earth."

For one brief moment Sango looked at Inuyasha's absolute miserable expression and then to Kagome and actually wondered if she had been wrong. Was Kagome not really in love with Inuyasha after all?

"I'm sorry Kouga but I must decline your offer," Kagome said much to Kouga's shock.

"But you just said if I asked nicely," Kouga spluttered.

"I never said I would say yes," Kagome chided him. "I simply said that that was no way to propose to a girl."

"So you won't marry me," Kouga asked.

"No Kouga," Kagome said. "I'm sorry but I won't marry you. I'll be sad that you won't join our quest, but I won't marry you when I don't love you."

"Alright I chance my second demand then," Kouga said reluctantly. "How about you dance the first dance with me this evening, you could do that couldn't you?"

"Yes Kouga I think I could manage that," Kagome grinned.

"HA!" Kouga said rounding on Inuyasha. "In your face mutt-breath!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as Kouga dragged her past Inuyasha "It's alright, I'll dance with Kouga and then I'll come find you and dance the rest of the night with you. Okay?"

"Whatever," he said his shoulders drooping knowing it was useless to protest. "

Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and said, "I'll be right back, I promise. I'll come find you the second the song's over."

Inuyasha brightened noticeably at that and nodded, a small smile at her kiss crossing his face.

Kagome returned his smile before Kouga opened the door and grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Miroku looked down at Sango, "You feeling better now?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm," Sango replied lifting her head away from Miroku's chest. "Let's go!" Getting to her feet Sango waited for Miroku and then the two of them walked out the door as well. Miroku lead her to the bar where she promptly sat down.

Sango had no clue how vampires could stand the music to be this loud. She was a human and without their super senses she found it impossibly loud. As Miroku flopped down into the stool Sango glanced over. Would he ask her to dance? Or was she supposed to ask him?

"Miroku…." Sango asked at the exact moment Miroku said "Sango…."

Both blushed when they realized they had spoken at the same time.

"You first," Sango said.

"No I insist you first," Miroku replied.

"Ooooookay, Miroku I was uh….I was wondering….what I mean is…" Sango said haltingly trying to work up the nerve to ask Miroku to dance. Just as she was about to say it though, they were interrupted by a female vampire as she flung herself around Miroku's neck.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in like FOREVER!"

Miroku blushed at the look of Sango's face. Turning to the girl, he said, "oh hi Rikka. How are you?"

"Doing great now that you're here," the girl smiled saucily.

Sango had to keep from grimacing the vampire's clothing – or rather lack of. The girl looked only to be about Sango's age and was wearing an impossibly small and tight leather miniskirt with a super low leather bodice sort of thing tied up with blood red ribbons.

"Come dance with me," the vampiress pleaded as provocatively as she could while tugging on Miroku's shirt.

"Rikka, I really can't tonight," Miroku said glancing at Sango, who realised she was watching the two of them a little too closely much and hastily averted her gaze.

"Oh please Miroku," Rikka pleaded rubbing herself against his chest and whispered in his ear. "I need you to help me with my shirt-"

"Sorry Rikka-" Miroku started but Sango interrupted him.

"Go ahead Miroku," Sango said putting on a smile. "Go dance, I'm fine here."

"Sango," Miroku said surprised trying to see past the false smile. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sango replied. "I need a few drinks to loosen up before I go dancing."

"Okay," Miroku said hesitantly waiting to double check that she wasn't going to change her mind. "I'll be back soon. Don't let anyone bug you."

"Don't worry I will," Sango replied as Rikka dragged Miroku off to the dance floor.

Once Miroku was out of sight, blocked by all the bodies of closely dancing people and vampires Sango sighed heavily and put her chin on her wrist.

"So what will it be hun?" a girl asked from behind the bar. Sango looked up and saw another vampires standing before her drying a mug with a cloth.

"Sorry what did you ask?" Sango said.

"I asked what you wanted to drink," the girl said. "I'm Ayame by the way, I don't recognize you. Are you new?"

"Yeah," Sango said. "I'm Sango." She was about to sink deeper into her sad thoughts when suddenly she remembered she was supposed to be playing the role as Miroku's new pet. "I'm his new pet," she said venomously.

"Oh sweetie," the girl said. "I suspected as much, I knew it was either that you were depressed because you're a new human or that you were love-sick. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but as far as things go you're a lucky one. Miroku will be a nice master, believe me. He may be a vampire but he's probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet dead or alive."

Hearing this Sango looked up and carefully studied the vampire before her. She was remarkably pretty Sango had to admit. Her hair hadn't lost its colour when she was transformed and retained its beautiful auburn colour. She wore a black miniskirt similar to Sango's with a lilac tube top which matched the iris flower she had stuck in front of one of her high pigtails.

"If you need to talk things out I'm here sweetie," Ayame said patting Sango on the shoulder and Sango was surprised she did not flinch at this vampires touch. "And if you want a drink it'll be on the house."

"Thanks," Sango said with a half smile. "I think a drinks just what I need. I'll let you chose something."

"Okay, Sango," Ayame said with a sympathetic smile and within a few moments plopped a drink down in front of Sango. "Here ya go, so do you want to talk about it? Believe me letting what you feel spill is much better than keeping it all in."

"Ummm sure," Sango said and Ayame leaned her elbows on the counter with her chin resting on them. "Well I got caught by a bunch of vampires about a week ago and I was sold to Miroku just a couple of days ago…" Sango gave a sigh she thought she should stick as close to the truth of what she had originally felt when she had been caught. It would give her story a feeling of truth, so Sango went on to say how she had felt when she had been captured editing parts here and there to suit the story. When she had finished, she looked up and caught Ayame smiling sympathetically at her.

"Oh sweetie," Ayame said giving her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "I know you may think we're all monsters now," she went on and Sango was surprised by her insight. She wished she had met Ayame when she had been with Naraku, maybe she could have made her feel better. "But not all of us are, Miroku for one is kinder than many guys you'd ever meet, even if he's a little perverted around the edges. There are some of us true, that even I would consider monsters. So think of it this way, at least you were sold to Miroku rather than to someone like Naraku."

"Naraku," Sango hissed angrily. "You're right he really is a monster."

"Oh you know him?" Ayame asked confused.

"Uhhh yeah," Sango said her mind frantically trying to find an excuse to cover her blunder. "He stopped by at Miroku's the other night and beat me when I refused to submit to his will."

"Doesn't surprise me," Ayame said disgusted. "I don't think you'll ever meet a darker, crueller vampire than Naraku."

"Yeah…" Sango said. Suddenly a voice called out from the other end of the bar asking for a drink.

Ayame looked at Sango and said, "be right back."

Sango watched the vampire serve up a round of drinks for a group of vampires and as she did so she wondered if she had met Ayame before the past bit if she would have hesitated in killing her. Realising the answer was no Sango winced, here was another vampire that was decent and it made Sango wonder how many of the vampires she had slain had been…..like Ayame.

She had believed when her family had been killed that all vampires were evil. And now months later she was realising the error in that opinion. Thinking back on how she had slain any vampire on first sight, Sango wised she had taken a little longer and had gotten to know hr prey. She could have found ways to follow them, if she had deemed them decent like Ayame or Miroku she might have let them live. Sango winced again as she thought of how very easily she might have slain Miroku is she had seen him before all of this. Due to her blindness and lust for revenge Sango shuddered to realize that she might have killed the only man she had grown to lo-

"Okay, I'm back," Ayame said returning. "Oh are you done that one already?"

Looking down Sango realized she had already drained the drink before her. "Yeah, mind if I have another?"

"Not at all," Ayame said mixing her another. "At a time like this you need a little reprieve. Just don't have too many alright. Trust me, getting hangover is not what you want."

Sango smiled and took another sip, amazing she thought. I'm feeling better already, almost confident enough to ask Miroku to dance with me.

After her third drink, Sango asked. "So hw long have you been a vampire?"

Ayame paused, "a couple hundred years. I'm one of Kouga's changelings. He found me nearly dead on the backside of a mountain when I was about 7 I think. He kept me as his pet until I was about 18 and then one night when Naraku stopped in to check on him. I forgot to address Naraku as 'his lord' and he decided to give me a little reminder never to forget that title by giving me a beating that would have resulted in my death. More out of spite for Naraku, Kouga changed me. That was the second time he saved me and I owe him everything. It was my idea a couple of years ago to start this club, as a reward Kouga let me be in charge of the bar while he ran all the financing. It's worked out really well, business is thriving."

Sango looked up at Ayame at that last statement. The vampiress's voice held a wistful note to it and when Sango realized that Ayame wasn't even looking. Following her gaze Sango saw her looking miserably at Kagome and Kouga dancing together. "You like him don't you." Sango said simply. It wasn't a question rather a statement.

"What!" Ayame exclaimed her gaze jerking back to Sango. "What makes you say that!"

"The way I just caught you looking enviously at Kagome and Kouga dancing," Sango said.

Ayame sighed. "Damn," she muttered. "You know you're going soft when a human can sense you're in love." Recklessly Ayame went on, "Yeah I guess you could say I'm in love. If that's what you call giving your heart to someone and never getting it back even if that someone is in love with somebody else. Oh who am I trying to fool yes I'm in love with Kouga. I think I have been ever since the very first moment I met him. It sucks."

"Why?" Sango asked finishing off her drink.

"Because he doesn't love me, and no matter how hard I try to get him to see I'm head over heals in love with him he's always going to see me as that little girl he rescued. It also doesn't help he's completely smitten with Kagome," Ayame said and Sango was relieved not to hear any bitterness directed towards her best friend.

"Well if it helps any," Sango said motioning for another drink. "Kagome's in love with Inuyasha."

"You know Sango you really shouldn't have any more to drink," Ayame said.

"Oh don't worry this is going to be my last," Sango said.

"Okay," Ayame said and started to fix her one last drink. As she did so Ayame asked, "so how do you know that?"

"Inuyasha's Miroku's best friend, I've met Kagome a couple times before," Sango said evasively.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Ayame said placing yet another drink in front of Sango. Looking up past Sango, Ayame caught sight of Kouga as he returned from dancing with Kagome and Inuyasha hurry to Kagome's side, and smiled. "Oh I've got to go Sango," Ayame said. "I'll see you around hopefully, if not I hope everything turns out alright."

"Thanks Ayame," Sango said before Ayame left. "Talking to you really helped."

"No problemo chiquita, anytime, anytime at all. Look you really should go and enjoy the party," Ayame said with a smile and then disappeared off presumably to talk to Kouga.

Sango sighed and as she looked out on all the happy people dancing she realized Ayame was right. She wasn't really having any fun just sitting here by herself she should go dance. Drowning the rest of her drink in one gulp Sango stood and made her way to the dance floor where she immediately put some of Kagome's dancing moves into action. "I'm so glad I had those drinks," Sango thought, "they really loosened me up, at least I won't have to worry about being all jerky and stiff."

Five songs later Sango was really getting into the music and thinking "Kagome was right, dancing really is fun," when much to her shock a pair of hands placed themselves on her waist and started to dance with her. Sango craned her neck to see who it was but then she thought, "what does it matter, this is so much fun!"

Raising her hands into the air Sango waved her hips back and forth relishing the freedom those drinks had given her. She wasn't nervous or afraid anymore, in fact considering she had just had four – or was it five – drinks she felt perfectly fine even though she had never really had any alcohol before. Those drinks – however many she had had – had given her the courage to let loose.

As the song ended Sango let out a whoop, the music was really great. She wondered what they'd play next. A slow song! Oh dear, Kagome hadn't mentioned how to slow dance. Oh well go with the flood – oops flow. Flood; now where had that come from! The arms on her waist turned her around and Sango around the guy's arms to wrap around her waist as she was surprised to find her arms snake their ways unbidden to around the guy's neck. Looking up with a coy smile Sango looked for the first time into the eyes – eyes that looked remarkably familiar -of her partner and her heart nearly stopped. She was staring directly up into Miroku's eyes, it was Miroku's arms that were wrapped around her waist, it was Miroku's neck her arms were snaked around, and it was Miroku's body she was seductively swaying against. Miroku was the person she had just been dancing with for the past five minutes with and she hadn't even realized it!

_YAY! Oh wow you should all be so proud (not to mention happy) this is my longest chapter yet almost 12 pages! Well I really liked writing this chapter, because Ayame was in it. Man she has got to be one of my all time favourite anime characters. She's so cool! Well hope you liked the cliffie, Bet you all saw it coming though. Well look forward to the next chapter all I can say is its going to be interesting. 4 drinks + one Sango that's never been drinking before one extremely drunk Sango plus tons of fluff. Toodles and please don't forget to review you have no clue how much I appreciate it._


	18. Everyone Needs a Helping Hand When

**More to Life**

Chapter 18 - _Everyone Needs a Helping Hand when Hurling_

I don't own Inuyasha. Warning my first attempt to incorporate a song into a story. Song is Valentine by Martina McBride. Oh and be prepared…major fluff ahead! If **Anyone** who knows Mary Stam my beta reader whom I adore can you please please e-mail me. Or better yet if Mary you're reading this can you please e-mail me :)

_If there were no words, _

_no way to speak,_

_I would still hear you. _

_If there were no tears, _

_no way to feel inside, _

_I'd still feel for you._

Sango froze, staring at Miroku with an expression similar to that of a deer caught in headlights. "M- M- Miroku," she finally managed to stutter out cursing her voice for revealing her shock.

"I was wondering when you'd realise it was me," Miroku teased drawing her closer.

Sango blushed, now that she knew it was Miroku she was dancing with it was a completely different story. "I- I- I don't know how to slow dance," she stuttered again scrambling for an excuse to get away, she needed to get out of his warm arms, she couldn't think straight with him staring directly into her eyes.

"It's okay," he reassured her pulling her closer – if possible - so now their bodies were moulded together. "I can teach you," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I- I-," Sango protested but then the momentary shock that had broken her momentarily out of her drunken state wore off and she gave in uttering a meek, "okay."

_And even if the sun refused to shine, _

_even if romance ran out of rhyme, _

_you would still have my heart until the end of time. You're all I need my love, my Valentine. _

All of my life,

_I have been waiting for all you give to me. _

_You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly._

Swaying back and forth soon lulled Sango into a rhythmic trance. She felt so warm and safe swaying back and forth with Miroku's arms around her, which she had to admit, felt wonderful. Sighing Sango leaned her head gently against Miroku's chest, and smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before._

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more. _

_I will give you my heart until the end of time. _

_You're all I need my love, my Valentine. _

As the song started to wind down Sango looked up at Miroku and started to softly sign along. She wished the song would never end, that she could stay like this until the end of time.

_And even if the sun refused to shine,_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme, _

_You would still have my heart until the end of time. _

_Cause all I need is you, my Valentine, oh. _

_You're all I need my love, my Valentine._

She sighed gently and closed her eyes with a light flutter as Miroku leaned down to kiss her. But before he could kiss her, she began to sway and felt herself falling towards the floor. But before she did she felt Miroku's strong arms grab her at the same time she heard him utter a swear. Sango felt herself lifted up into Miroku's arms and felt him sniff her breath.

"Damnit she's drunk!" she heard Miroku swear. "Ayame just how many drinks did she have?"

Sango heard Ayame's heels click as Ayame hurried over to where Miroku was holding her. "Oh my gosh," Ayame said frantically. "Is she okay?"

"Does she look alright?" Miroku asked it was the first time she had ever heard him sound angry. "She's completely wasted!"

"But how she only had three, maybe four drinks!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I have no clue but she's drunk that much is certain, I'm surprised she made it this long dancing." Miroku said.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango heard Kagome yell and felt her aura dash over hauling Inuyasha with her. "Sango!"

Sango struggled to say that she was fine but it just came out as gibberish.

"Miroku what's wrong with Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She's drunk that's what," Inuyasha said pinching his nose after smelling her foul breath.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed close to tears. "I promised I'd watch out for her and then I leave and she ends up getting drunk, I feel so terrible! I'm such an awful friend! It was my idea to bring her here in the first place!"

"Kagome don't blame yourself, we are all at fault," Miroku said.

Sango saw Inuyasha put an arm around her comfortingly.

"But I feel so terrible," Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. "I mean what kind of friend just goes off and leaves her best friend to drink herself unconscious at the bar!"

"Well what are we going to do with her?" Inuyasha asked. "We can't stay here with her any longer."

"We're going home that's what," Kagome said.

"No need Kagome," Miroku said. "Stay and enjoy the party, I will take Sango home."

"But-" Kagome protested.

"No he's right," Inuyasha said. "If we all were to leave it wouldn't look right and the other vampires might suspect something. She's is after all only supposed to be a slave."

"Inuyasha is right," Miroku said.

Sango could see how badly Kagome wanted to come but reluctantly she nodded seeing the sense in what they said and finally she replied, "alright, but I expect a call as soon as Sango wakes up. I'll come over and try and ease her hangover."

"Certainly," Miroku assured her. "No go before anybody suspects anything."

"Fine," Kagome said and allowed Inuyasha to lead her back to the dance floor.

Then she felt Miroku carry her towards the door. And in the warmth of Miroku's embrace drifted into the blackness.

Sango awoke the next morning to an ear-splitting headache. Groaning she struggled to sit up. "Oh gods I feel horrible," she moaned. Looking at the clock she exclaimed. "I can't believe it, it's 1 o'clock already!" Standing up she attempted to make her way to the kitchen to brew herself a fresh mug of coffee but the second she tried to move her stomach revolted and Sango found herself dashing to the toilet where she was violently sick.

After what seemed like an eternity Sango found herself able to lift her head. It took a moment to realize that there was someone there holding her hair out of her face. "Kagome?" she asked weakly her voice soar from being sick.

"Nope it's Miroku," her friend said brightly handing her a glass of water. "I was wondering how long you'd sleep. Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?"

"Stop it with the wise cracks Miroku," Sango said bitterly as she held her head over the toilet. "I'm not in the mood, my head feels like there are a thousand drums beating inside, I've just thrown up and I feel downright miserable."

"Sorry," Miroku apologized flushing the toilet for her. "I forget what having a hangover is like. One definite advantage to being a vampire, you can drink as much as you want and never get sick."

"Don't rub it in," Sango grumbled and opened her mouth to complain some more about her headache but never got the chance as another bout of retching ensued. When she was finished, she moaned, "I promise I'll never drink again if this agony goes away," as two tears leaked out of her eyes. She hated feeling so helpless, it brought back memories of her old life.

"It's okay Sango," Miroku said sympathetically as he rubbed her back like he would a small child. "You'll feel better soon, the feeling never lasts forever."

"I just feel so horrible," Sango said wiping away the tears. "What happened last night?"

"Well basically you got drunk," Miroku said

"I know that smart-one," Sango said. "But what happened? The last thing I remember is dancing with you and then everything is all fuzzy…"

"Well you did down 4 or so drinks, what can you expect," Miroku chuckled which earned him a glare from Sango. "Sorry, but you are really quite funny when you're drunk Sango."

"I- I didn't do anything too embarrassing did I?" Sango asked nervously.

"Don't worry, my ego will survive," Miroku said jokingly.

"Thanks not what I meant Miroku and you know it," Sango said and then blushed and looked down as she went on. "What I meant was did I do anything or say anything that…." just then Sango noticed she was wearing her pj's! Looking up she noticed the outfit she had worn last night dripping dry on a peg in the shower. "Miroku," she growled ominously blushing as she hastily covered her chest with her arms. "Explain now…and it better be good."

Miroku immediately winced and then much so Sango's surprise blushed. "You don't miss a thing do you. Ummm…well Sango you see…..ummm well I don't know if you remember..what am I saying of course you don't remember…what happened you see is…" Miroku rambled on nervously. Sango would have found Miroku's tripping over his own words funny in almost any other scenario but as it was she just stared at him wait for him to spit it out.

Finally Miroku stopped to a deep breath and then said very calmly, "Okay well last night when we got home you threw up all over yourself. I couldn't let you go to bed…like that so I phoned Kagome but her she must not have heard her cell at the party because she didn't answer it. So I helped you to put on your pyjama's I tried to get you to do it yourself but you couldn't so I was forced to help you and I swear now, Sango I swear to god my intentions were honourable and nothing happened, I didn't grope you or anything and I didn't look more than necessary. So please," he said holding his head. "please don't hurt me!"

Sango stared at him for a long moment and then said slowly, "I believe you."

"Thank heavens," Miroku said feverentely.

"But I'm checking Kagome's cell phone sometime and if it says you didn't call her first you are in trouble with a capital T Miroku!" Sango said and then after a moment in a voice so quiet Miroku almost didn't hear her Sango said, "so I guess you saw the scars hey."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. There was no way to evade this one.

Miroku paused a moment before saying, "yes." There was an awkward silence before he asked. "Naraku?"

Sango nodded silently wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to hide the various scars along her back. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, "yeah Naraku."

"I'm sorry Sango," Miroku said unsure of what to do at a time like this. "I'd take the pain from you if I could."

"I know you would," Sango said softly silently laying her head on his knee. It was impossible to tell how many minutes they spent like that before Sango put on a falsely bright smile and said, "Well at least there's one advantage to this. From now on I won't have to endure you continually groping me. That is one definite advantage to having these."

"Sango, I don't think you're any less beautiful because of those scars. I want you to know that, seeing your scars doesn't change how I feel about you," Miroku said softly sitting on the edge of the tub and putting a hand on Sango's shoulder. "If anything I think more of you, you must be one of the strongest people I know. I don't know if I would have remained unbroken under Naraku's….'discipline'……..You're scars are a part of what makes you Sango. You shouldn't feel ashamed of them you should be proud you survived."

Sango was silent for a moment and then unwrapped her arms and looked up at him her eyes gleaming. "Thanks Miroku," she said, "somehow you always know just what I need to hear. Thank you for being here I really appreciate it."

"No problem, anytime you need someone to hold you hair out of your face while you hurl away, or strip away your clothes just give me a call and I'll come," Miroku said smiling.

Sango punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Pervert," she muttered grinning.

"I take it you're feeling better by the way you have resumed you abuse?" Miroku said. "Enough to follow me to the kitchen for my hangover remedy?"

"I think so, that or a really large mug of coffee," Sango said allowing Miroku to help her to her feet.

"You know," Miroku said as he helped her walk to the kitchen one arm around her waist, "I know what the best way to avoid a hangover is."

"What?" Sango said.

"Don't drink the night before," Miroku replied chuckling briefly before wincing in pain as Sango cuffed him across the back of the head.

To be continued…

Please review it just takes a second :)


	19. Reawakened Fears

**More to Life**

Chapter 19 – _Reawakened Fears_

I don't own Inuyasha, and I bow down before the mighty genius of her manga majesty Rumiko Takashi.

**IMPORTANT: If any of you people know Mary Stam who is my beta reader please please e-mail me or if Mary you're reading this e-mail me please!**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked for close to the hundredth time that morning.

"Miroku, for the last time," Sango said starting to get slightly annoyed. "I'm 100 positive."

"Well I'm not," Inuyasha replied. He, Kagome and Kouga had shown up minutes before. "This whole idea of Sango actually being sold by Kouga makes me nervous. We never planned any of this and now wolf boy just comes waltzing in with this new plan and you're all prepared to just go along with it."

"I agree," Miroku said placing a hand on Sango's shoulder. "It's far too dangerous, Kouga might not be able to control the auction, what would happen if Sango wound up in another vampire's possession?"

"I think that's a risk we've got to take," Sango said looking up at Miroku over her shoulder. "Kouga's right, if you're a vampire reputed not to possess slaves than we need a pretty good reason for why you now own me. We never got a chance to inform everyone that party last night, except Ayame why you were my master. Too many people are going to question you owning a slave after all these years."

"I have to agree with Sango, as much as I hate the prospect of her going up on the slave auction, Miroku you haven't possessed a slave in almost a century! Naraku is bound to already be suspicious once he finds out that Sango's back in with the slaves. Kouga or Inuyasha are the only one's who in Naraku's eyes would be strong enough to recapture Sango," Kagome said linking her arm with Inuyasha's and looking up at him.

"But what happens if he can't control the auction," Inuyasha asked gently, but everyone could see that Kagome was wearing his argument down.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take dog-breath," Kouga said. "Sango's up for it, I think her opinion is the most important. Who are you to tell her what she can't do, she's obviously got a lot more courage than you've got. For crying out loud half-breed, she's the one going up on the platform and she's less scared than you."

"No, Kouga," Sango said. "That's not true, I'm absolutely terrified about being on the slave market tonight but if we want this whole thing to work we've all got to sacrifice some things." Turning to Inuyasha, Sango said "I have a lot of trust in Kouga and Miroku and if worst comes to worst I know you'll be there to just knock out anyone bidding for me," Sango joked allowing a smile grin to escape.

"I could _do_ that?" Inuyasha asked one eyebrow rising and a grin beginning to form on his face too. He looked down at Kagome for confirmation.

"Don't look at me, I have no problem with you knocking out some vampire who wants to buy Sango," Kagome said with an identical smile on her face.

"Ha HA!" Inuyasha said triumphantly punching his fist into his other hand. Looking at Sango an evil glint in his eyes he said, "Sango you can count on me!"

"Alright then," Kouga asked. "Are we all in agreement?"

"Not really," Miroku said causing Sango to look up at him, "but I guess I really don't have much of a say in all of this do I really. When it all boils down to nothing, the decision is Sango's and no one else's. So I guess if that's what she wants I won't argue."

Sango's eyes softened slightly as he said that, and was about to say something when Kagome said, "We'll I guess we should get going, Sango are you all ready?"

Turning to her friend, she replied, "I guess as ready as I'll ever be. I'd just like to speak to Miroku for a moment alone, you guys all go and get ready."

"Oh of course we'll give you two a few moments together, we'll just be out front, just don't take _too_ long," Kagome said and dragged both Inuyasha and Kouga off before either could protest with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sango was about to ask Kagome what exactly she thought she meant by that but Miroku startled her by turning her around to look him in the eyes.

"Just tell me one last time Sango that this is what you want," Miroku said.

"It is," she replied confused as to why her heart had suddenly started to beat a little faster. Putting a smile on her face to reassure him Sango replied, "Don't worry Miroku everything with go fine, you heard Inuyasha he's going to knock anyone out who even _thinks_ of bidding on me."

"That still doesn't make me feel any more comfortable with this whole thing," Miroku replied slowly. Then jokingly trying to lighten the mood he said, "I'll never forgive you Sango if this goes wrong."

"I'll never forgive me either," Sango joked and then just in a softly quieter voice said, "Miroku this is probably the last time I'm going to see you for a while so can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Miroku replied.

"Promise me that-" Sango said swallowing as she allowed just a little of the fear she was feeling to creep into her voice, "that you'll be upfront where I can see you when the bidding starts."

"I promise," Miroku said drawing her to his chest sensing that she was close to tears. "I'll be right there the whole time."

"Thank you," Sango whispered.

Suddenly a horn blared noisily from out front startling the two of them. "I should go," Sango said pushing against of Miroku's chest but he didn't let go. Looking up she smiled, "I'll see you soon don't worry."

"Is that a promise?" Miroku asked his hand slowly wandering closer to Sango's unaware derriere.

"Most definitely," Sango replied and then pushing slightly harder against his chest chided, "Miroku you've got to let go of me sometime. Plus what would Kagome and the others think if they saw us like this."

"Let them think what they want," Miroku grinned.

Sango suddenly felt an all too familiar pressure on her but and blushing furiously screamed slapping him, "YOU HENTAI! Trust you to ruin a perfect moment like that with that- that HAND!"

"Heh heh heh," Miroku chuckled rubbing his cheek.

Sango groaned in aggravation and grabbing her coat stormed out of the house.

"What 'perfect moment' Sango?" Kagome asked curiously her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"It was nothing a slip of the tongue," Sango snapped much to Kagome's amusement. "Now let's go Kouga! Preferably some time today if you don't mind!"

Turning to where Kouga had been a moment before Sango was surprised to find him no longer leaning against the side of his green convertible. Suddenly a cloth was forced over her mouth and she felt her vision slowly blurring. Struggling furiously against Kouga she tried to get him to let go of the cloth but already her muscles were starting to not work. She heard Kagome screaming at Kouga to stop and Inuyasha yelling that he was going to kill Kouga before the darkness claimed her senses.

When Sango awoke the sun had set and she was lying in the back seat of what she presumed was Kouga's car. Groggily she tried to sit up but she discovered that Kouga had bound her arms – probably as a precaution upon her awakening. "Kouga you bastard," Sango yelled startling the vampire. "Stop the car this instant and untie me!"

Glancing over his shoulder Kouga's eyebrow rose. "Wow talk about perfect timing, we're only a couple of minutes from Moonlight."

"Stop acting as if nothing happened you asshole," Sango growled menacingly. "I want an explanation now as to why you drugged me and then bound me up like some sort of- some sort of-"

"Slave," Kouga offered. "I do apologize about all of this but you must see if was necessary. I couldn't let a hunter know the whereabouts of the society I plan to run once you're through with Naraku. And about having to tie you up, well the drugging was necessary and well I do value my life. I knew that once you awoke if you weren't restrained I wouldn't be alive for much longer."

"You've got that right," Sango muttered under her breath knowing if was plenty loud enough for Kouga's vampire senses to pick up.

"Plus," Kouga said going on as if he hadn't heard what she had just said, "if you showed up at Moonlight unbound Naraku might be suspicious. Leading me to my next topic of discussion. You, Sango once we arrive are going to have to put on a huge show of fighting me every way to the podium. You'll be gagged naturally," he said looking in the review mirror to see her reaction. Sango's lips tightened but she nodded her ascension. "Good. Now I hate to say this but I will have to at sometime on the podium have to kick or hit you if you it will be expected. Okay? I promise to try to retract at the last moment but even in doing so you'll still feel some pain."

"Okay," Sango replied.

"Okay now a few quick memory refreshers of how slaves are expected to behave, don't ever forget to address a vampire as either 'my lord' or 'my lady' and once Miroku buys you, you will refer to him as master. You will sleep in Miroku's chambers and it will appear that you are his new pet. Never speak to another of my kind unless spoken to." Kouga opened his mouth to say more but Sango interrupted him.

"My memory serves me just as good as it did when I was a slave, you have no need to repeat yourself," she replied grimly.

"Suit yourself," Kouga shrugged. "The last thing I'll say is that I would stay in Miroku's chambers at all times unless it is absolutely necessary that you leave. The less contact you have with the vampires at Moonlight the less chance there is you will be recognized as a slayer."

"Got it," Sango said. "So who else is on our side?"

"A few of my old friends, Ginta Hakakku and Ayame to name a few," Kouga replied.

"Ayame's involved!" Sango exclaimed.

"I take it the two of you have met?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, we talked for a while last night," Sango replied remembering that the vampire she was talking to was the one who had changed Ayame and the same one who Ayame was helplessly in love with but he hardly noticed her. Feeling a little bit a matchmaker coming on Sango sighed. "Yeah she's really nice isn't she?"

"Yeah, great with the customers," Kouga replied.

"Yeah and really pretty too, I wish I had hair as nice as hers," Sango went on poor Ayame the guy she was in love with was so incredibly dense! "You can't deny that it's gorgeous."

"Yeah," Kouga said pausing. "You're right I normally don't notice things like that, but her hair is a pretty colour."

Sango smiled. Finally some progress. "Why did you decide to save her? And then why did you decide to change her?" Sango asked.

Sango heard Kouga gulp and looking in the review she saw a very faint tinge of colour appear on his cheeks. "She was a cute kid," Kouga finally said. "I felt sorry for her, pretty awful way to die….all alone on the backside of some mountain. I raised her and then Naraku came one day and practically killed her. I don't know what came over me, I had never changed someone before, no one had meant enough to me. But the sight of her lying there after Naraku had left…I'll never forget in. He had broken nearly all of her ribs, both her legs and I think one of her arms had been broken too. When I left her to see Naraku out the door she was coughing blood up all over the place and when I returned to see if I could help her she was lying motionless on the floor, all her red hair cascading over her shoulders and mingling with her own blood that was pooling by her head. I crossed to her side and she opened her eyes and I'll never forget how green they looked at that exact moment. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, it took her a couple of times but eventually she managed to say, 'I'm sorry Kouga. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger.' Then she closed her eyes and her breathing began to shallow out." Sango saw Kouga clear his throat and blink his eyes before he continued. "She didn't deserve to die like that, Naraku had no right to take her life. She was probably the only person since I had been changed that I had allowed myself to be around me constantly. So I knew I had to make a choice, and so I decided to change her. I couldn't let her die like that, she had been such a happy person she didn't deserve such a horrible death."

Sango didn't know what to say to that, it was obvious that Kouga cared greatly about Ayame. From the emotion Sango had sensed in his voice he cared for her, no ifs ands or buts, however Sango mentally cursed him for being so thick. It was obvious that he loved her but just didn't realise it. Stupid, STUPID, dolt. Sango opened her mouth to ask him how he felt towards her now but before she could the car suddenly stopped and Kouga said over his shoulder "just remember everything I said and we'll be fine." Sango nodded and he hopped out of the car. She listened and heard Kouga say to someone who Sango guessed was a guard. "I've got a slave in the back, not too late am I?

"Nope, you're just in time Kouga. Need a hand?"

"I might, she's a handful this one. A regular wildcat, nearly lost my eye capturing her," Kouga joked.

"Well if you need a hand just holler," the guard said.

Then the side door opened and Sango nearly toppled out. Luckily Kouga caught her before she hit the cement face first. Remembering that she was supposed to be struggling Sango started to try and escape. "Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled right next to Kouga's ear causing him to wince. Grinning Kouga picked her up and threw her like a sac of potatoes right over his shoulder. Struggling furiously as he carried her up a flight of stairs to reach the front door Sango screamed her loudest and almost smiled when she saw the guard laugh and nudge his partner pointing to Kouga who was struggling to contain his so called captive. "Well," Sango thought wryly. "If I'm trying to escape I should definitely makes it look real. Ha! This is what you get for drugging me Kouga," Sango thought as she punched him as he put her down. Kouga winced slightly and the next thing Sango new he had a collar around her with a chain attached. Then her memory quit on her until she was on the slave platform compliments of the collar.

Shaking her head, Sango groggily tried to move but discovered that her arms had been chained above her head to a post. For a moment she froze, the familiarity of the collar and the realization she was in Moonlight once more brought back all the nightmares, and it was as if she had never left. She was still a slave, she was still Naraku's pet, she was still worth nothing less than her pulsing blood. Beginning to struggle Sango, tried to get rid of the chains. Jeers from some of the vampires reached her ears making her struggle more. Crying she threw her entire body weight forward trying to break through the chains. Sobbing she hurled herself forward again and again until her wrists bleed, but even that didn't stop her. She kept flinging herself forward escape until her eye was caught by a vampire trying to force his way through the crowd to stand in front of her. She knew him…but from where? There was something familiar about his violet eyes and that dark shaggy hair that fell in front of his eyes, but who was he?

Miroku. The name came to her unbidden, "Miroku," she said to herself and then he smiled the reassuring smile she had seen so many times before and suddenly all her memories came back in a flood. She had escaped Moonlight, she had escaped Naraku, and she had been become a vampire hunter, she had hunted vampires until she had meet Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha, and then she had made a pact with them to hunt down Naraku together, she had agreed to pretend to be a slave so they could smuggle her into Moonlight and now she was just waiting for Miroku to buy her. Sighing she leaned back against the pole, and winced as the pain became aware. Looking up at her wrists which were raw and bleeding she winced she hadn't realized just what she had been doing. Letting her head fall, Sango imagined she looked the perfect picture of defeat but really all she was was tired. Sango looked at the slaves to her right, each like her were chained to a pole and wearing a collar, there were two left before they would reach her.

By the time the auctioneer reached her Sango was impatient, her arms hurt from holding them up for so long and her wrists were throbbing and she was scared she might get an infection if they didn't hurry up and let her clean them.

"Now, here's a brand new slave fresh from the outside," the auctioneer began consulting his notes. "Just captured yesterday by Kouga, poor sucker wanted to keep her for himself but decided she wasn't quite what he was looking for so now he's looking for someone money. Do we have any vampires that are interested?" A few pale hands rose Miroku's included. "Good good," the auctioneer said. "I shall now go over her features, Kouga claims she's approximately 18 maybe 19. Got long brown hair," he said grabbing a fistful and holding it up to see. Sango tried to jerk it away from him but he just tugged it higher resulting in immediate pain to her scalp. "Brown eyes, very lean and petite, and her teeth," the auctioneer went on and before she knew it his fingers were in her mouth examining her teeth, "are nice and white." Sango growled and reflexively tried to bit his fingers which only caused him to say, "oooh looks like we've got a feisty on here."

"What's her ass like?" one male vampire shouted.

Suddenly the creature's hand was on her butt and Sango screeched in fury, Miroku was one thing, he couldn't help himself but this guy she just wanted to kill!

"It's nice and firm to answer that gentleman's question, not too large or too small. She's a tasty morsel if I do say so myself. Are there anymore questions? Or should I start the bidding?" Sango glared out furiously out at the audience daring them to bid on her, that way Inuyasha could beat them up. When no one called out the auctioneer smiled," alrightee then let the bidding start at $250. Do I have anyone for $250?"

Miroku and a bunch of other vampires raised their hands, and so the auction for her went on. Every once in a while a hand not raising because either the vampire didn't want meet the price or because Inuyasha reached them, which ever came first. Soon the battle was between Miroku and one other vampire, the one who had asked about her ass. "Do we have $2 000?" Miroku raised his hand.

"Alright 2 000, from the vampire in the front, any one like to challenge that?"

"$2 500," the other vampire said raising his hand.

"Do we have 3000?"

Miroku raised his hand, "$4 000,' he replied.

"$5 000," the other vampire said.

"$5 500," Miroku said.

"Do I hear a 6 000?" the auctioneer asked looking at the other vampire.

The vampire paused and then shouted out "6 000."

"Do I hear a 6 500?"

"6 500," Miroku said.

"Do I hear a 7 000?" the auctioneer asked. Sango saw the hand begin to go up but the next thing she knew the vampire grunted and fell over. Inuyasha was left visible. He smiling winningly. "He seems to have passed out," Inuyasha said innocently flexing his fingers. "Any other bidders?" The vampire on the ground grunted and Sango winced at the sickening crunch that was heard by all.

"I'll repeat that, any more bidders?" Inuyasha asked and when no reply came he went on, "7 000? No one? 7 000 dollars for that beautiful young lady, going once…going twice….**sold** to my friend Miroku the vampire in the front."

"Y- Y- You may come and collect your prize now sir," the auctioneer gulped nervously.

Miroku looked up at her and smiled and Sango let go of the breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. Miroku placed his hand up on the stage and hopped up and took her chain off the pole.

"Come on girl," he said briskly every inch the slave owner and Sango felt her heart drop slightly at how he called her girl but then remembered that he was just acting. But she suddenly sympathized with Kagome, no wonder she got so mad when Inuyasha referred to her as 'woman' or 'wench'. Following him, Sango allowed herself to be led a long quietly she was too tired to even pretend to put up a fight. Suddenly Miroku stopped and Sango bumped into him too exhausted to even realise they had come to what was obviously his chambers at Moonlight. She saw Miroku look over his should startled a quick flicker of worry crossed his face but instead of saying something sympathetic he snapped, "watch where you're going girl."

She nodded her head as he opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. He pressed his ear up to the door to make sure no one was listening then did a quick survey of the room to double check they were alone before turning to her and embracing her. "Are you alright Sango?"

"I'm fine," she said softly, "I panicked up there though, all the horrible memories came back. My wrists are in agony, do you have any bandages?"

"Of course," he said letting go of her and crossing to a cabinet out of which he took a long roll of bandages. As he did so Sango sank onto a leather couch close by. Miroku came and sat next to her and she took the bandages and Neosporin (A/N: an anti-pain cream) from him but found she couldn't even open the tube of Neosporin. "Here," Miroku said taking it from her and opening it. He then took one of her wrists in his hand and very carefully rubbed it in. As he began to wrap the bandage snugly around her wrist Sango was struck by the intimacy of what was going on and coloured slightly. Miroku then moved onto the other wrist and once he was finished Sango sighed, her wrists didn't hurt quite so much anymore.

"There," he said returning her wrist to her lap.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's no problem, how are you feeling? You look shaken up."

"Not as well as I had hoped," Sango replied honestly. "I was so scared, for awhile I forgot about everything. It was as if I was still a slave, that I had never escaped."

"Well that's not unexpected," Miroku replied.

"I forgot everything," Sango said slowly. "I even forgot who you were. I saw you and knew that somehow I knew you but I couldn't remember how. I recognized your eyes and your hair but as hard as I tried to remember who you were I couldn't. And then you smiled at me….and suddenly it all came back to me."

Miroku looked at her, and sighed and realised that there was nothing he could say to that comment that would make her feel any better. "You must be hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," she said. Miroku stood up and walked over to the fridge and after a brief moment returned with a simple sandwich and glass of water only to find Sango fast asleep on the couch. Miroku smiled at how serene she looked and placed the plate gently down on the table. Picking her slim frame up with the utmost care Miroku carried her to where he had set her bed up. Laying her down, he tucked her in, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He sat for a long time watching her sleep before he hesitantly pressed a tentative kiss on her forehead and whispered. "Sleep well my beautiful slayer, sleep well."

Turning off the light he sat on the floor and rested his back against the bed. He felt an odd need to protect Sango that night and so he would in the only way he could, with his pressence.

To be continued…

_Author's Note: Well what did you at think? Ahhh don't talk to the computer screen! E-mail me while all you're lovely comments are fresh in your head. I worked hard to make this chapter longer, so I hope you appreciate it's 9 page length! I debated about putting that last little bit of fluff in but decided oh what the hell I'll put it in now and think of something else for the part I had been planning on putting that in. Well cheerio all you lovely people who read my story! Don't forget to review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


End file.
